


Bozai's Gift: Epliogues

by TannicFlesh



Series: the Voe Ring series [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 75,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, Link finds the Princess-now Queen-to be strangely distant, and finds himself wandering what his role is in a world without need of a champion. And what role to his slutty new impulses play in his life in hyrule now?





	1. Rebuilding

 

**Epilogue 1 - Rebuilding**

 

Author’s Note: There’s going to be some ret-conning :)  - This takes place after “REd Reunion” - Some characters invented but by and large takes place within the canon ish universe of BOTW.

  * This one is a slow burn, setting up the pieces and re-establishing characters. Also I've been mispelling "Akkala" as "Akkla" this _whole fucking time._



***

 

_The central keep was massive, and tall, like a cathedral with great long windows on all sides that seemed to glow with a near-blinding light that flowed unnaturally through them._

_What he saw within  was hard for him to comprehend. He had found Zelda - she was at the far end room, her hair was kept above her head in the braid that he remembered. Much of her long golden hair spread out over the large marble altar, that was like a raised plimpf that sat beneath one of the great keep’s cathedral-like windows. She was naked but for her boots, brown leather that rolled down in cuffs below the lily white skin - she lay on her back, gripping the sides of the altar - her bosom heaved, her belly was swollen, as though she was with child._

_Before he could go to her he sensed movement above, and on looking up where the marble arches met in a graceful pinnacle, he saw a massive purplish, pulsating sac that filled the marble ceiling of the great room. It was slick, glistening in the light as a firey purple malice-light swirled within, like long decayed flesh had been given an unnatural new life.  Even as he watched it split, there was a burning orange expulsion, a spidery black and violet leg struck out from the ruptured membrane, malice blight poured out and so did whatever was gestating there - it crashed down with such force Link’s teeth slammed together. Suddenly he was airborne, the force of the thing’s birth as its smashed to the ground had destroyed the marble flooring. He saw the swollen figure of the princess on her marble plimpf, her eyes filled with horror, but she was safely away from the destroyed floor._

_And then he was falling, amidst giant pieces of granite and marble and an amorphous jumble of malice and legs that he could scarcely comprehend. His instincts and adrenaline seem to slow the passage of time, he reached for his paraglider beneath his Hylian shield, calculating the path of great shattered hunk of heavy stone above him, waiting to deploy his glider until he could just push off the heavier debris and avoid being crushed. His arms snapped tight as the glider caught a a rising gush of hot air, but Link held fast, his upper body well used to this strain. He looked below, finding a strange sub-room of the castle, the floor riddled with telltale lights and patterns of Sheikah technology - the great spidery beast leapt from a careening piece of stonework to which it clung well below him. Link guided himself to land in the strange, massive, metal-walled chamber away from it, rolled into a crouch and rose with the Hylian shield and Master Sword in hand._

_He faced what he knew must be Ganon, but it was hard for Link to understand what he saw.  Its face was like a skeletal mask ringed by a massive, red mane that seemed to writhe with fiery life - its eyes glowed with a deep yellow burning inside what seemed like a mask made of Sheikah technology, a power orb situated in the center of its forehead. The mask covered the top half of its face, below which its mouth jut out-with a few craggy half-formed teeth – the flesh was slick and grey like spoiled meat, and seeming only just clung onto its jaw-bones. The bright red tongue was a jarring contrast as it extruded from its mouth like tentacle that wriggled with a strangely vibrant life. It’s body was a confusing mass of Sheikah technologies and pulsating purple-black malice, formed into an almost spider-like form, its head and shoulders almost human-like but the body beneath them expanded into a round insectoid abdomen. It’s spidery “legs” seemed to extrude from that abdomen at chaotic angles, and were made up of the Sheikah technology he recognized from the powerful guardian sentries, dark and light polished stone in strong, thin limbs whose many joints glowed with the power of an ancient core he could not see. The body looked like a seething pool of malice caught in a glass jar, and the dark king’s powerful body rose up from its abdomen, powerful shoulders of violet and black stuff and two near-human like arms, one longer than Link’s body ended in hand with five sharp, cruel digits; the other arm expanding into a massive piece of Sheikah tech Link could not discern the point of._ It’s like a cannon, _he thought._

_The Master Sword seethed with glowing energy, eager to sink into the sick flesh of the half-formed Dark King. Link was on the balls of his feet, all too happy to oblige…_

***

 

Zelda stood in her favorite clothes, that rich champion blue, with brown trousers, resting her hand on the rusted cannon that, like her, looked out over the rich red and pale greens of the Akkala Parade Grounds - or the ruins thereof. Link had become used to these moments, of silent contemplation from the Hylian Queen, though all around them the air was thick with  hammering, sawing, the groan of hoists and shouting of workers and miners, restoring the citadel above and the ruins of the bridge below. As he had many times before, Link wondered what 100 years of combat with the darkest forces of Hyrule had wrought on her, but she rarely spoke of such things over the past four or so months since Calamity Ganon's defeat.

A young handsome soldier approach rapidly from the castle, and the Qeen’s Gerudo guard were ready with spear in hand fast enough to make the man pause a good number of yards away. He had a clean shaven face and rich brown skin - his hair was close cropped, and his eyes were a startling blue. Link felt his desires twitching, and he let himself admire the man, just for a moment.

“My Queen, the last of the council have arrived.” He said keeping his distance, his eyes on the spears of the Gerudo, who showed no signs of relaxing. He looked at Link to the side of him, and the other smiled, but the awkward silence lingered. So the soldier continued, “shall...shall we cease building until your meeting is concluded...?” She finally turned from the lengthening shadows of the plain to regard the man, “no, we build on. The council will understand.” The man nodded, and remained for another awkward moment before Link motioned for him to go, which he gladly did.

Link stood from where he leaned on a half-destroyed column, and she turned to look at him, smiling, though her eyes still held that strange darkness. “I suppose it's time I go and make my case”, he said. She nodded, and together they walked into the raucous bowels of Akkala Citadel.

 

***

 

The decision to locate the capital in the Akkala citadel had been informed by both practicality and politics. The Ruins of Hyrule castle had been damaged severely in the calamity a century past, and only further battered in their final battle with Ganon. The citadel was in disrepair as well, but was a shorter-term project, and given the lack of manpower they had chosen to make the restoration of Hyrule castle a more distant term project. It was also closer to the Gorons and Zora's domains, and so was also expedient for council meetings which were necessary for peaceful rebuilding. The rito, after all, could fly - and the Gerudo maintained a presence in the citadel as part of the Queen’s guard.

In the council chamber, Link lay out his reports on the few remaining red monsters his group had scouted around the land. The room they sat in was mostly still being rebuilt, sitting atop the citadel structure, one wall was made of the old stone of the citadel, but most of the walls were wooden, waiting for the masons to rebuild around the wooden scaffold, and so the sounds of construction easily penetrated.  He explained his reasoning that the bokoblins and red Moblins had probably existed well before the other monsters, and the reason he guessed they had not disappeared is that they were not created simply from the power of Ganon’s malice, though they were affected by it when the dark creature grew in power.

“In all my battles, the reds were the least vicious and intelligent, and would often flee when their leaders were killed. Our expeditions have found the remaining groups of red bokoblins and a few red moblins to be docile, peaceful, even when approached...for the most part.” The Gerudo captain raised an eyebrow, “for the most part?” Link raised his hand, “when approached aggressively, they may respond aggressively, but from our encounters they are only defensive.” The gathered council members contemplated his report. The Gerudo capitan Teake, who’d headed soldiers in Gerudo city before coming to guard the queen and take on the role of council member, seemed impatient. Teba, the handsome white-feathered rito, remained silent, as did Yunobo - but Link was hardly surprised at this, Yunobo was not the brightest rock in Goron City. So he continued, “I’d suggest that the disappearance of the others – but the remainder of the reds – suggest that they were somehow created by Ganon’s power, his malice.” Queen Zelda, sitting to his right at the table head, shivered slightly, not much - but both Link and Teake took notice. _What is it?_ “I think we should let these Reds remain, albeit very watchfully, and with due warning to towns nearby. For if it _was_ Ganon’s malice that instilled their malevolent ways, they could serve as a sign if that power were to rise once again.”

The council was quiet, and he sensed tension when he mentioned the possible resurgence of Ganon. _What else have all our songs and legends told us, though?_ Yunobo finally spoke up, his eyes showing comprehension, “aha, you mean like a chicken in a rock-salt mine!”

Link gave the goron a blank look. “Why would you put a chicken in a rock salt mine?” Next to him the queen smiled, and shook a little bit with laughter withheld. Teake spoke up, “he means...it’s just a way of warning if the air has turned bad in the mine.” Link nodded. Then Teba spoke in a terse, almost condescending tone, “seems pretty risky. What if they turn quickly? What if...we’ve got lots of children in the Rito domain.” Sidon, the tall red prince of Zora, handsome as ever, responded “well...I think each of us is capable of making reasoned decisions if they get too close. There was a group of these monsters west and north of our domain, but they seem to have moved away from the settlement - not closer.” Hammers and shouts filled the uneasy silence.

“That’s settled then. There’s no need for a campaign against these beasts, not for now - but we should establish a common basis for watching and mapping where they are” Teba closed the discussion, “now, we need to discuss support for rebuilding efforts…” Link saw the smile had gone from the Queen’s face, and that familiar darkness lingered behind her eyes.

 

***

 

Link left the council meeting to their business, and proceeded down a network of intact but ill-kept stairs to one of the lower parapets of the great citadel. The fortress-like structure was built into a high, narrow plateau north of the Zora Domain, looking as though a castle had simply grown up out of the rock, topped by the Akkala Tower built by the Sheikah so long ago. It was an eminently defensible location, more so even than the Hyrule castle - and had served as the last reserve for the Hylian forces a century ago. Link walked out into the afternoon sun on a parapet that blended right into a red rock outcropping; to the west lay the ocean and the strange, spiral of sandy beach that he assumed could only have been mystically created. Finally outside, he leaned against the red-leaved tree and let out a sigh, letting the tension in his chest diminish just a little. Making his argument for leaving the Red monsters left around alone, he’d felt like each of them would see through him, see that he’d not long past been enraptured by their raw sexuality, risked losing himself to a camp of low creatures who’d fucked his brains out. [See _Red Reunion_ \- TF]. His expeditions to investigate the beasts had brought up those memories, and intense feelings of arousal inevitably attached - but nothing had prepared him for this meeting with the council. _The plan makes sense, but am I just stalling? Do I really just_ like _the bloody things?!_ Once outside of the monster’s camp, his activities had seemed absurd and depraved – hard in many ways to comprehend – but he’d found himself so reticent to destroy the Red creatures...found himself with something like a lingering fondness... _that’s fucking crazy. I plowed through an army of Black and Silver beasts at the castle._ But there had been no Red's there.

He shook his head -as though his doubts were marbles that could be shaken into place as in a child's game. He was tired. It had been an incredibly busy few months. News of the princess - queen’s – defeat of Ganon had seen the reorganization of the scattered settlements of Hylian people even as the leaders of the various domains opened up new lines of communication. Zelda had thrown herself into the work of peaceful re-settlement of abandoned lands, and rebuilding of long abandoned structures - but Link worried about her long silences, her aversion to others’ touch - she’d seemed much more emotionally reserved than the girl he remembered. For reasons’ he had not understood, she had requested the Gerudo leader Mija send  her volunteers for an all female queensguard, and Link had on observation found her to be very uncomfortable around men - not him as much, though there was still a new distance between them. _Guess we all have our monsters._ The thought reminded him of how he'd found her, that image wouldn't leave his head.

 _...what was that I saw when I entered the sanctum?! I swear she was as though with child, but the next day...nothing._ She’d mentioned nothing of that time, and he’d been reticent to ask, but he had his guesses. The past few months had been filled with a mixture of emotions for Link. He'd saved the land, with the Queen’s strength to support him, they'd felled the dark beast Ganon, and as reports spread celebration had erupted across the domains of Hyrule. But…

He walked to the edge of the parapet, grey brick on dark red rock, and sat with his feet over the edge, leaning back on one of the ubiquitous rusty canons as he looked down over the grey stretch of the Torin wetlands, dotted with the reddish crowns of the slim trees that grew there, casting long shadows in the lengthening day. _Fingers, reaching…_ Link had felt uncomfortable sitting in with the council, despite his favor with all present. He was a knight, not a mayor or officiant. He'd hardly lived a scant eighteen years on Hyrule yet, so much of those years had been the coming gloom and duty, the destined clash – a century prolonged – now he felt listless, directionless. He frowned at the idea that he was nothing without his duty, his fight, his mission. He sensed movement behind him, but unlike the days of the calamity, he'd no urgent reaction.

“Here again?” The Queen’s voice held concern. She stood beside another of the cannons, looking at him where he sat, her golden hair was tied back in a tight knot giving her a serious, if kind, appearance. He smiled, knowing that if she was here there were Gerudo not far away, and likely a stealthy Sheikah warrior watching from some hidden space.

He said simply, “keeping watch.” _For what, am I hoping for some danger?_

She spoke, “the council agreed with your sentiment that establishing and training a core Hylian army is not a pressing need. Town leaders mostly expressed a feeling that there simply aren't enough men and women to enlist for such duties.” Link nodded. There had been some discussion of his training a new regime of knights for the queen’s castle, and he’d worked some over the past months with a handful of Hylian volunteers who - along with the Sheikah and Gerudo fighters who’d shown up – professed a desire to protect the queen and the citadel.

But Link knew from his travels after his long sleep there simply were not many settlements left across the land, nor many people within them. He’d suggested that without monsters roaming everywhere, populations would grow and spread - _but rebuilding an army would need to wait, until we flourish again._ It seemed the council of town leaders agreed.

“Link” she said softly, “I sense your restlessness.” ( _And what about yours?_ ). They sate for a moment in silence. “I’d like you to oversee reconstruction of the Fort Hateno wall. I think you said you’d taken a house in Hateno...it should be a nice break from the banging of the hammers here.”

Link thought he should protest, to offer to be of service here. But when he looked at her, there was a kind of vulnerable, pleading look in her eyes. _She needs to keep me at a distance._ He was the only one at the citadel who knew her from her youth, who could sense the depths of whatever troubled her. He stood, and reached to touch her hand where it rested on the oxidized iron cannon, but she pulled away as though she’d found her hand rested on a snake - and he sensed the Gerudo move closer, tense. _Maybe it will help me figure things out as well. Maybe the distance will be good for her._ She’d not touched him since Ganon’s demise.

“I’ll go to Hateno then, and make sure the wall is rebuilt stronger than before.”

She nodded, looking out over the darkening plain, somehow the sun had already set - he’d missed it setting. He heard her  whisper so the guards wouldn’t hear, “somehow- some day, soon, I’ll...explain”. He held her eyes in his gaze, and nodded.

 

***

 

Link’s cheek was pressed roughly, painfully into the polished wood of his dining table that dominated the central room of his little home in Hateno Village. _SLAP._ The blow landed on his left ass-cheek ( _is that the 15th…?_ ), he’d lost count now - spasming as he was from the pain that intensified with every blow from his…lover’s ( _??_ ) hand. The door to his house stood ajar and anyone could walk in, _or hear what’s going on!_ There was a twinge of panic in his chest at the thought of the nosy builder Bolson sashaying through the door and finding him bent over his own dining table, pants around his thighs as another man spanked him like a child.

In that moment, he had to admit to himself that months apart - and without much sexual contact at all - had dimmed his memory of what it was like to be with Bozai, to feel the way the man degraded and used him. _Stupid._ He’d been on a bit of a cloud thinking about their meeting, he’d imagined him walking shirtless, the sun behind him - they’d have a few wry words then passionate sex... _SLAP._ Link grit his teeth against the pain, each blow to his bare ass made the pain more intense, like water building behind a dam.

The previous evening, Link had gathered his few belongings and let his trainee knights know he’d be leaving for the wall. They hadn’t really been trainees after all, many were fairly experienced, so he’d had little more to teach except advanced combat, surveillance, some tactics. He still had the Sheikah slate that, among other things, allowed him to travel in what Robbie at the Ancient Tech lab called “transdimensional space” - Link hadn’t really paid much attention, but he knew that same space was how he could store so many weapons and goods in his Sheikah “storage pouch” activated by his slate. Leaving the Citadel still gave him pause, but he’d conferred with Captain Teake who’d assured him of the queen’s safety - and Link had thought he recognized a certain...sincerity, and passion in her eyes. It reminded him of the times Zelda and the Gerudo champion Urbosa had been so...close. He didn’t fully trust the Gerudo, their people had a long, strange history ( _Hylia’s hat, they created the Voe Rings!_ ), but Teake was someone he found he put faith in.

He’d left the citadel unceremoniously before the dawn, arriving at the Shrine nearest the stable that stood in the shadow of the Twin Peaks, a slate grey towering pair of mountains that looked for all the world as though a great sword had fallen from the sky and cleaved a single peak in two. The sun was only just rising when he approached the stable, a circular waypoint of which many were spread across the land - each stood up tall looking roughly like the shape of a horse’s head, cobbled together from wood and cloth so one could see it from a distance. His heart beat a bit faster when he’d approached - for often enough he’d been in his _Vai_ clothes at such places, and would find men who needed companionship to slake his thirst for sex which intensified the longer his cock was locked away in the Voe Ring.

When he’d gone to this stable this time, he was dressed in his champion blue tunic and typical cream trousers (Actually enhanced many times over by the Great Fairy’s) - and part of him wondered if he might run into someone who would know his secret. But the few denizens awake at that early hour were too excited to have Hyrule’s Champion Link among them for such considerations to even arise. He took some time to explain the council’s guidelines on red bokbolins and moblins - this drew some confused comments from the stable runner, Tasseren. He’d seen some reds on the swampland between the Peaks and the wall, but said they’d moved further from the settlement recently, and had not harassed travelers in some time. _Seems my observation was correct, then. They are less aggressive after Ganon._ After posting an “official” billet with the council guidelines on reporting, Link had taken one of the horses he had tamed from the stablehands, the white stallion that was said to be descended from the Royal family.

The ride along the main road towards the wall of Fort Hateno had been uneventful - to one side Ash Swamp was spotted with ruined buildings that had been destroyed in the great calamity. There, the battered and blackened stone edifices stood like dark shadows in the cloudy morning, shattered ashen ghosts of a once-thriving community that had used the swampland to cultivate certain crops. By mid-morning he’d reached the far edge of Blatchery PLain, littered with the spidery remnants of Guardian machines, who thickened nearer the fort wall that had been the site of their final battle. _We’ll have to remove key components...so they cannot function again,_ he thought has his stallion strode by the tall, thimble-shaped husks that had become part of the land in many spots, without the sun’s light they looked a little like rock formations springing from the grasslands of the plain.

The reconstruction of the wall was already underway, the Queen having selected a woman named Taryn familiar with such construction from the Hylians working on the Citadel to oversee the process. He was glad to see she’d found several Goron workers to help with the work along with a team of Hylians - their added strength would speed up the process. She informed him work was going well, that they’d consulted a local scholar (who’d _famously_ helped Link in his final trials) about techniques of construction, but she assured him they were using new methods of cementing stones in place. Where once wooden stakes had stood up from the crumbling gaps like rib bones from a vicious wound, now there were skeletal scaffolds peopled with busy workers. The mention of Dr. Calip - who’d indeed helped Link, but for the price of his submission - made his heart race, and he reflected for a moment on how his sexual exploits were as widespread as his official duties for the queen.

With assurances he’d secure her a supply of stone worthy of construction, and again posting his billet on red monster guidelines, he’d ridden toward Hateno at a gallop, eager to be at his little house, _just up the hill from Bozai’s cabin._ The clouds had burned off by midday, the sun shining down on the path over the Cliffs of Quince, which had once been thick with bokoblins but was now empty, but for a few fellow travellers. He’d taken little notice of his surroundings though - in his chest swirled a nervous excitement just as his trousers began to fill with arousal. The fey builder Bolson, who’d become quite wealthy (Link was not totally sure how) was now the de facto leader of Hateno Village, and Link had passed on his guidelines on monsters once more, feeling a bit embarrassed as he answered questions about the guidelines. There’d been some excitement about his arrival, particualrly among the children, but as he made his way to his little home across Firly Pond, the people of Hateno seemed to assiduously begin to treat him like just any other villager. _If only they knew what I get up to._ He smiled to himself.

He could not bring himself to look in on Bozai’s cabin - though he had not seen the man in town, and for the first time he’d allowed himself to think _what if he’s not here?_ He knew Bozai was a bit footloose, but he’d been so hopeful of seeing him that he’d not yet let himself think about the possibility he wouldn’t. He tied up his stallion in the small covered area at the rear of his house - the home was a simple stone structure with stuccoed walls inside and out. To the right of the entrance from the bridge over the pond there was a raised ground section and a covered outside storage area, and beyond that towards the back was where the covered stable wooden structure stood. From this spot, on a day such as this, Link could look down over the cliffs and forests, the lush green land and powerful rocky mountains - he could all the way to the Fort Wall. _I’m home_. The stallion whinnied as he pet it’s flank, free from the royal saddlery, it seeemed to share his peace at being here, in the shade of a large tree that looked over his little pond, looking out over the wealth of beauty that was Hyrule.

Link had gone inside and decided to allay his anxiousness at Bozai’s possible absence by sorting out his stash of gear - so many swords, bows and spears gathered in his journey’s. _Not to mention elixirs, clothes, monster parts…_ He’d changed into the tattered trousers he’d found so long ago on waking up from the Temple - they were thin from wear but probably the most comfortable thing he had... _besides my flimsy Gerudo women’s clothes._ He blushed a little to himself and felt excited by the thought of them - it had been months at the citadel without donning them, though he’d always kept the frilly-yet-strong undergarments on, having to wash them in secret.

The interior of his house was simple. The space was basically a square room, but just inside the door to his right stairs led up to an upper level loft space rimmed by a wooden banister, there lay his bed and desk and dresser - his private space set apart from the rest - lit by a small window in the wall. Beneath the stairs were several empty wooden crates he’d asked for from Bolson to store his various sundries. To his left was his little cabinet for food preparation and a workspace with a water basin, the main room itself centered around his wooden dining table, the three walls lined with mounts for weapons and bows and shields - above it all a wooden lattice work hung with lanterns to light the space. Link could easily lower the lantern-lattice by rope and pulley, but was content to let light drift in from the open front door and the small scattered windows that dotted the front wall of his little home.

It was early afternoon, and the light was sufficient to bring life to the space. He started in his little private loft-like space, unpacking the various armors and outfits he wore and sorting out those he’d not really need anytime soon. He put away the barbarian gear, the Zora armor, the heavy Goron-made flame-breaker armor - all in wooden boxes stowed beneath his bead. He decided to keep most of it at arms reach, however, given he might need to appear in his Soldier’s armor at some point for ceremonial or appearances. He kept in his every-day chest of drawrs his Hylian tunics, champions set, and his sheikah sneaking set. But then his heart began to race, and he unconsciously looked around, as he took out the gerudo _Vai_ clothes. He’d two sets of similar outfits, one blue and turqoise, the other more pink all over - the clothes had practical cooling effects, but he enjoyed how they felt on his skin as well - how they left so much bare for others to see…he put these in the bottom drawer, caressing them as he did. _He’ll want me to wear these._ He could hear Bozai’s words to him...“you’ll still be my girl”.

A funny scent caught his nose. He dug into the “storage pouch” and retrieved what he thought was a normal green tunic and whiteish trousers - but they reeked of... _bokoblin urine_ ! _._ In the dim upper level of his quiet house, he sat there for a moment on his knees, just holding them. Then he brought them to his nose and closing his eyes he’d inhaled, the clothes he’d worn when he’d been marked - by Big Red and the nasty, horny Pink bokoblin [see _Red Reunion_ \- TF]. His cock strained in it’s cage, the smell bringing back the intensity of that time, those days among them, the strange ritual - his own inexplicable capitulation to the domineering Pink beast. He blushed at his own perversity, seeing himself on the floor inhaling the scent of piss-soaked clothing ( _why on earth did I even save these?!_ ).   _I must have been too long without sex, my mind is getting warped._ Though even as he moved to discard them, he paused...and then decided to stow them in a wax-sealed wooden box beneath his bed.

It was later afternoon, and he was beginning to sort through his various blades when Bozai had come. He had stood in the doorway, looking much as Link remembered: he was taller than Link, and older by a decade and a half or more. His hair was straight and black, perhaps cut shorter now it hung just below his ears, he still wore his spectacles which gave him a kind of earnest appearance. Link knew beneath the dark blue tunic he had a strong body, if not the finely trained form of a warrior, and he had a handsome square-jawed face, that had a smirk that played across its thin lips. His cock was half-erect beneath light brown pants that were tight against his thighs.

“Made me a wait a while.” His voice had been low, his eyes inscrutable as the afternoon light glared off his glasses such that Link couldn’t make them out. _Goddesses, it's been so long._ He said, “I had a few things to take care of.” Bozai had smiled, “yeah yeah, I heard all about it. Though there's some confusion about whether it had eight or nine heads you cut off. It’s all the talk of the village,” Link laughed a little and looked down over the table, half-covered with various length swords, “just one head - lots of arms and legs though”. He’d stood quietly, regarding his half sorted gear, but not really seeing it, just feeling the intensity of the other man's gaze. _It's been so long since...I’ve felt this way._ The citadel in its current state had few spaces one might call private, and those were reserved for the queen - though Link had looked longingly at a few of the handsome men, and a few had seen him…

Bozai had stood from where he leaned and walked over to Link, standing behind him, he taken him forcefully by the hair, pulling the boy back against him as he yelped aloud. “It's been at least 20 weeks by my count” his other hand had squeezed Link’s ass hard through his flimsy trousers, “that's far too long.”

 

***

 

 _SLAP_ . Tears fell onto the wooden surface of the table as the open-palmed blow landed on his red, bruised ass - and Link was sure the sound would carry over the whole of Hateno VIllage. He was imagining the children lining up at the window, pointing and laughing at him - the great hero bent over and spanked. _SLAP._ When Bozai had first roughly bent him over his own table, and begun to “punish” him Link had been immediately aroused - but he’d forgotten that this was not simply play, and now the pain from the slaps on his ass curled his back like the closed fist of a dead man it was so tight, as he spasmed against the blows. _SLAP_ he was on his tiptoes, not because the table was too high for him to lean over, but because he was so anticipating the pain he could not relax his body - every inch of him shook with the agony his ass was being subjected to. _I don’t know if I can do this...I'd’ forgotten what this was like._

He was trying not to cry, but his breaths themselves were sobs, he’d pleaded at first, but now he tried to silently weather this beating. _Did I ever really want this?!_   _SLAP._ His breath escaped in a kind of _hrkk_ , his hair hurt where the man gripped it.

Then it stopped. “There now, a slap on each cheek for every week you did not return to me. What do you say?” Bozai leaned over him as he spoke, letting go his hair and placing hands on either side as he ground his pants - filled with his thick, heavy erection - into the boy’s sore red ass. Link just gasped for breath, trying to push off the table where his hips met the wood uncomfortably, though it seemed like he was pressing his ass against the other’s cock - Bozai chuckled a little, sardonic noise. “Thank you Bozia, I’m sorry.” It was small, weak - Link wondered if it was his voice. He knew it was what the other wanted him to say, but he didn’t mean it. _This isn’t right - this wasn’t what I wanted. This isn’t what I need._ Was Bozai different? Was Link? As the man ground against him Link did feel a small spark of desire, flamed as his hearty beet red asscheeks coursed with a tingling sensation, like a limb fallen asleep yet more pleasurable despite the pain that lingered there. Bozai leaned down over him, pressing him into the table with his weight. “What do you want?”

Link’s eyes were red as he looked once more at his open door, light drifting through at an angle and catching the wine bottles on his shelf in his little cooking and washing space. He closed his eyes, felt the body on him, the cock pressed against him ( _it’s been so long_ ), he breathed deeply - “please, fuck me Bozai - I haven’t been fucked in so long.” He was embarrassed to hear himself say this, for months everything had been business, serious concerns, quotidian issues of Hyrule’s reconstruction - not a whisper of sexual desire had crossed his lips aloud. Now his man was over him, grinding against his incredibly sore yet tingling ass, and Link felt the spark of desire fanning into a flame, he moaned a little, grinding back against the heavy shaft beneath Bozai’s pants, the open door forgotten. _How does he do this to me?_

Bozai whispered, “hmmm I don’t think so.” Link didn’t really process this until he felt his hair once again in a tight grip as the other swiftly stood up pulling him with him - he felt himself pulled around painfully and shoved to his knees. _This isn't what I wanted, why am I letting him do this?_  Link felt confused, but wasn’t sure why - was this different than it was before? Or was one of them different? Bozai was as taut and demeaning as ever, as Link’s mind tried to keep up, the man leaned his straining crotch against Link’s face, pressing the back of his head against the table’s edge, he ground his erection into the boy. Link could smell the musty odor of his sweat as the thick erection pulsed warmly against his face beneath the thin brown cotton of the pants - again confusion reigned, something desiring deep in him pushed his face into the other’s crotch even as he registered the irritating discomfort of his head shoved into the table.

Bozai said, “pull my pants down” his voice was stern, low, and confident. Link looked up at him and anger flashed in the champion’s eyes, but this only met a bemused look on the taller mans’ face, “Hmmmmm has your little victory gone to your head?” _Little victory?!_  Bozai pulled his pants just below his balls and his fat, long erection fell out onto Link’s face (who flinched), he lifted the boy’s chin with his hand as he ground his cock into his face, pressing his head back against the table as he made him inhale the scent of his manhood. Link started breathing hard, his head muddled - the smell, far from repulsive, was intoxicating…arousing, the feel of his heavy balls on his chin, the warm, soft flesh over his lips and the sheer weight of one of the biggest cocks in Hyrule lying on his face…

He exhaled, but shuddered as he did, and it was like a rod that had kept a puppet standing was removed, his whole body released a tension he hadn’t realized was there - his shoulders sagged even as he raised his hands to grasp Bozai’s thighs, and his thin, grim frown opened as he licked the man’s balls. “You always were a little slow, princess” Bozai smirked down at him. He breathed in his scent, feeling the softest flesh of the mans balls covered with sparse dark soft hairs, his own breath moistening the flesh before his tongue lapped out again as though of its own mind. It was salty, but had a tang beyond saltiness, something about sweat on skin, it was the taste and feel of it at once, he leaned his face upwards into the other’s groin, licking steadily. He could feel the breeze from the open door dance across his back as he arched himself beneath the other, burying his face, moaning slightly as he lapped and licked his heavy sack.

Bozai slowly drew his hips back, drawing his thick shaft over Link's lips, who continued licking the bottom of it as he looked up into the others eyes. His ass still hurt a lot where his heels pressed into it beneath him, but the feeling of Bozai’s hot cock on his lips was quietly tucking his discordant mind into bed. His  cockhead rested on his lips now where Link licked the little clear drop of precum from it, they still locked eyes and Link knew he had to wait.

“You want it?” The smell, the warm soft skin pulsating on his lips, was overpowering, “yes” he whispered. “What do you want?” _You know what I want_ , he thought, irritated as his rational mind woke up. Link looked at his hairy crotch, his balls hanging low at the base of his long shaft - it had been a long time since  he’d sucked cock, and he knew this was one of the biggest he'd encountered in his lusty adventures. But his mouth wouldn’t open to say the words - it felt stupid, silly, Bozai knew what he wanted, why go through these games? Link shoulders slouched as he dropped his head and looked away, the heavy erectin falling between the other man’s legs - his arousal dimming as he looked down at the dusty wooden floor. He reached out and grabbed the table edge, pulling himself up to stand in front of the other man who stepped back, pushing his erection back into his pants - his face was a mask but his mouth was a thin line, his smirk disappeared.

Link looked him in the eyes, unsure of what he saw there. “I thought we were done with games” the champion said quietly, looking down once more - he turned and walked to the door, frowning in surprise at the sadness he felt. _What’s wrong with me?_ Outside the front door to his left the ground sloped upward around the side of the house  in a man-made incline of grassy land, and around the side it leveled into a kind raised strip of land. At the far end of the raised slip of land was a simple wooden roof that stood out from the wall held up by a couple wood posts. Link had no idea what the original builders had intended this to be, but more than once he'd come out here and sat with wine and food, or just enjoyed the sunset. Now he sat beneath that roof section with his back against the wall of the house, looking out at the afternoon sun as it lengthened over the slate colored cliffs and a sea of leaves that were changing color with the cooling weather, mixing the greens of the hearty grasses with rich mixtures of auburn and deep reds. Link had no cohate thoughts, just a sense of grey that might as well have settled around the land and sucked the colors from his view.

After a while Bozai wandered around the side, though he was at ground level, and took a moment to spot Link. When he did, he smiled that seemingly innocent, easy smile, walked back around and up the incline. Link sat with his knees up and his arms crossed over them - he didn’t really know what to do, even when Bozai stood beneath the roof next to him, smirking down at him but not in a mean way.

After a moment, Bozai lifted a (finely) booted foot to touch his shoulder, “scoot up, Princess.” Link was internally irritated ( _why does he keep calling me that?_ ) but put his hands down and shifted his back away from the wall, where the other man settled in behind him, legs on either side. He drew the barechested boy back against him, wrapping his arms across his chest, caressing his nipples absently as he stroked his stomach. Even around this side of the house, the curious onlookers from the homes across the little bridge could see them at the right angle, but Link only looked over for a moment. _Who cares?_

He closed his eyes, and let his mind drain - though still the greyness lingered, like a hungry animal trailing after a wounded bird. After a while the man asked, “not a cocksukcer anymore, then?” Link let out a little bark of a laugh, surprised at the noise, it sounded nothing like himself. “No...of course not.” They sat quietly, watching the little whips of clouds take on evening colors, mirroring the colors of the foliage below. “You won’t say that you want it.” It wasn't a question. “You know what I want” his response was terse, tired.

Bozai chuckled a little, his chest rumbling against Link’s back. It felt nice. “That's hardly the point. I want you to say your desires – needs, aloud,” he paused for a moment, “so you can hear what you really are.” Link thought about this, the sun was just touching the clouds, though it was westerly so it was not blinding them. “What am I, really?” Bozai stroked his hair, and though part him felt like a petulant child being calmed by an amused parent, he still took comfort in the intimate gesture, leaning back into it. The sun kept on dropping, and Link absently thought that it never seemed to move, just suddenly was in a different place.

After a long, silent stretch, Bozai said “so, saved Hyrule. No more beasties, no more ancient machines, no more nine heads of pure evil to cut off—“

“There was only one head”

“—and you’re gloomy because...?” 

Bozai let the open-ended question hang there in the air. _He’s irritatingly perceptive._ Link sat, watching the sun touch the tips of the distant cliffs, recalling the anxiety he used to feel with the passing of each day. Gone now. He leaned into him, the sun was gone but those wisps of cloud clung to its vibrant colors. “You're irritatingly perceptive” he said aloud. The other man chuckled again and there was that pleasant rumble in this chest, and now his hand drifted down beneath the front of Link's pants, caressing his smooth navel and over his Voe Ring before grasping his balls in a firm grip. Link looked nervously over at the village, _I suppose it's too dark to see much._

“Am I so perceptive? What are you, seventeen years? Last I saw you, it was hard to keep you in one place for a day, so wrapped up with your duty, that divine machine—”

“divine _beast_ ”

“— I asked myself, why would the knight who defeated Ganon be the saddest person in Hyrule?” He squeezed Link's balls, making him gasp and wriggle some in the man's arms, “you're always looking to the horizon, your big battle, and now you’re anxious because there's nothing looming so immensely on the horizon, just the setting sun—”

“The sun set already” ( _he’s not wrong_ ) _._ Bozai gave Link’s balls a hard squeeze (“ack!”). He squirmed out of the other’s grasp, and Bozai let him. He stood, and walked to one of the posts holding up the little roof, and leaned back against it, thinking about the other man’s words. _I really have been fighting this battle my whole life. Who am I now that it’s won?_  “I don't really know…” He looked at Bozai, then across to the Bolson homes on the hill a over the village, a lamp lit in the nearest dwelling, and the others too he noted ( _already more folks in town...already things are growing_ ).

“Well,” Bozai said after Link trailed off, “ _I know_ that you’re an incredible warrior. But the war’s over, so...I guess you get to find out what else you are.” The light was dimming blue all around them, “and we both know that you’re a perverted slut who’d do _anything_ for cock,” he pulled his brown pants down and even in the dark, Link saw his thick erection that stretched up his navel, and as Bozai absently stroked himself Link felt his cock pull in its cage. “I know you like to dress in _Vai_ clothes so strange men look at you with lust. I’ve heard you _beg_ me for more punishment, just to submit to me. And how many times did you let that big Rito fuck you?” He stroked slowly, deliberately, wrapping his grip around his foreskin and slipping it over his cockhead as Link stared at his crotch. “You may have some soul-searching to do, but we both know that deep down you’re a slut, a _perverted, cock-hungry submissive little bitch_ who’ll do _anything_ to please a man - or rito or anything with a cock.” Link was absently grinding his ass back against the post that held up his little roof - it’d been ages since someone had spoken to him with anything but reverence, and he was incredibly turned on - like a switch flipped inside him. Bozai just smirked at him, “Take your pants off.”

Link glanced over at the Bolson houses ( _it's dark…_ ) his heart started beating faster, a little thrill of energy lit up beneath his breast on as he pulled down the soft, tattered pants to reveal the gauzy, Gerudo panties he wore. The ledge of land they were on fell off to their left, and Bozai dragged the pants over with a boot and balling them up, tossed them over the side. He motioned Link forward and down and so he went to his knees, his eyes vacillating between the thick shaft and the man’s eyes, dark behind his spectacles. “Say it. Say it and I’ll let you suck me” his voice was gently cajoling.

Link stared at his crotch, imagined the feel of Bozai’s  flesh on his lips, “I’m...I’m a slut” it was hard to force the words, it felt silly still - there were so many important things, why was this so important? Bozai knew what he liked.  But the other man shook his head a little, “all of it” his voice was stern.

Link closed his eyes, found that grey reticence lingering, the sad indecision that had held him still these past, peaceful months. _I need to let it go_ . _Just be._ He focused on that throbbing cock whose heat he could almost sense radiating towards him, he conjured up memories of himself in bed with a dirty old man in a stable, or hungrily slurping a moblin’s cock half-high on that strange potion... he opened his eyes and looked at Bozai, trying to recall the other man’s words, “I’m...I’m a perverted, cock-hungry slut - you’re right - I’m yours. I’m your submissive bitch.” The same voice that had reasoned with princes and leaders, given counsel to the queen, sounded so strange to his ears as it shaped around these words, he felt that flutter in his chest, a nervous energy, as though they were all just waiting around the corner to hear him utter these degenerate phrases.

Bozai nodded, and Link leaned forward, licking his lips as he did to wet them before reaching out with one hand to pull the foreskin back around the head as he wrapped his lips around it. It had been a long time since he’d felt a man’s erection in his mouth, felt the soft, supple flesh of a cockhead pressed against his lips - he slipped his tongue out and danced it around the cockhead, it was tangy and salty - and smelled of must. He dipped his head, wrapping his top lip over his teeth and extending his tongue he squeezed his jaw around the top of the shaft applying a gentle, wet pressure as he lifted his head, slowly bobbing up and down taking a bit more with each motion. Bozai was talking, and Link had to force himself to pay attention and not get lost in the smells and sensations of the dick he ministered to.

“You don’t really want to just be my bitch, do you? That archeologist by the wall told me some very perverse tales…did you know he doesn’t even like boys? He just gets off on controlling and demeaning you! What a filthy old man - no wonder you liked him so much. _Oh_ that’s good,” Link thought of dirty old _Doctor_ Calip, who’d forced him by threat of blackmail to strip in broad daylight and suck his cock - _he pissed down my throat!_ Link internally was repulsed at the memory, yet somehow his cock strained harder in his Voe Ring. “And that rito bard...was positively in _awe_ of you. Don’t care if its a man, do you? Just as long as it has a cock and a mind to use you” Bozai’s voice was low and demeaning, and Link moaned a little in his task, the man’s cock now pressing against the back of his throat as he bobbed up and down as far as possible, loving the sensation of the man’s lifeblood pulsing and jumping beneath the soft skin of his cock.

“I wonder what else you’ve fucked? You ever fucked a Zora? I’ve heard they can be intense.” Link didn’t make eye contact, but he was blushing in the dark, remembering his own inability to turn away that first bokoblin when he’d tested Kilton’s mask...how he’d ‘played along’ with the one he called Big Red when he fell into their camp later... then Bozai grabbed him, physically pulling his head up and back by the hair so his neck arched painfully and Link had on the the tips of his fingers in the dark dirt holding up his weight. “Well?” Link’s eyes were closed in pain, but he opened them and looked at Bozai, “no! Just Kass, the rito…” he trailed off. _I can’t tell him, I can’t tell anyone._ Bozai let him go, and he fell forward onto his palms. “I bet you thought about it” he leaned in now and whispered, “you little pervert, while you were fighting those monsters. Even _I_ noticed those bokoblins’ big dicks swinging around” Link blushed ( _it’s like he’s read my mind_ ) as Bozai whispered in his ear, the boy’s hand had found its way to the man’s spit-slick cock and stroked it now in slow rhythmic motions, “those big, muscular moblins - you thought about it, dreamt of it, didn’t you?” Link was breathing hard, in part from the pain of his hair having been pulled so much, but also the quiet intensity in the man’s voice - it was penetrating his darkest secrets, the things he’d never told anyone. The things he’d done.

He nodded his head. _Yes._ Bozai leaned back and snorted a little laugh, “fuck, you’re a pervert, Link” and despite everything he blushed at this – but then nodded his head again. “Good girl” in a single motion he grabbed and shoved Link’s head down on his cock, and the boy quickly moved his hand wrapped his lips over the thick, throbbing length, moaning in the back of his throat as he received his reward. Bozai kept pushing down, and Link adjusted, holding back his impulse to gag and retch—though he had not done so in a long time—the other man began fucking his throat, bucking his hips into the boy’s face. There were no more words between them, there in the cooling night they communicated only with touch and gesture, Link eventually squeezing his thigh before he blacked out, he was let up and gasped for air before swallowing the man’s cock to the hilt again, it hurt his throat for its girth but he wanted it - and when he felt the other’s coarse dark bush of hair press against his nose, he moaned in his throat around the throbbing shaft. Bozai didn’t make a sound when he came, just held Link’s head down as he looked up into his eyes in the dark, the boy felt his cock spasming and pulsing in his throat, he made an _mmmmmm_ sound as he did. The man pulled his head up roughly, leaving the spurting head of his dick in his mouth and the champion swallowed, running his tongue beneath the cock head as though to coax more cum into his mouth.

Link sucked gently as the cock softened in his mouth, running his tongue around the cock - enjoying the feel of the tender flesh in his mouth and ignorant of anything outside the man in front of him and the dick slowly softening between his lips. Bozai smiled down at him with an easy, lazy smile. At last he pulled his manhood back into his pants and stood, leaving Link sitting on the grassy ledge.

“Are you going back to the wall tomorrow?” Bozai asked as he tucked his shirt back into his trousers. “Yeah, I need to go back and take stock of their building supplies” Link told him, absently fondling his own balls. Fireflies dotted the little field of small, slim trees outside his house, though Link guessed the insects would soon thin with the cooling weather. “Good. Then meet me tomorrow afternoon at Dr. Calip’s cabin.” Bozai smiled down at him, and then walked off down the incline, and over the bridge into the darkness. _Oh, great,_  he thought sarcastically. Calip had been a strange man, who’d had an odd dispassion about him when he’d taken Link, humiliating and deriding the champion while holding his knowledge of the shrines hostage for the boy’s submission. Link remembered his realization that the man had never kissed him, or expressed any sensuality towards him, _makes sense, if he doesn’t like boys._ Link frowned to himself, realizing that Bozai had not kissed him either, had not held him as he had in their previous encounter. Link was surprised at the feeling that lack of delicacy had aroused in him - _and he didn’t fuck me._ His ass was tingling with desire.

For a while he sat there in the dark, thinking back on his strange day. _I can’t believe I admitted to fantasizing about monsters…_ again he felt a kind panicky anxiety swirl about in his chest. Of course, he hadn’t told him he’d actually been fucked repeatedly by many, many monsters...even as he thought about it, his cock strained in its jeweled entrapment. _He’s right - I am a fucking pervert._ In that moment, with his nervous energy beating below his ribcage, he admitted to himself he’d enjoyed it - all of the dirty sex, the men in stables taking him in turn while others watched, the bokoblins who’d marked him with their piss, made him their own as they took him. Even the strange detached attitude of the archeologist Calip, his constant degradation had aroused him - even if at the time he’d been alarmed and resisted, thinking back on it - his _true_ lack of control as the doctor blackmailed him - it excited him. What was the word Bozai had used?

 _Submissive_ . _Submit._

Was that what it was? Submitting? _Letting go of control. Letting go of myself._  Link was absentmindedly running his hands over his stomach and chest, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the chill stucco wall, warmed ever so slightly from his body. There was more to it - not just submitting, letting go. What was it that turned him on when he fell into that monsters’ den that also aroused him in the archeologists cabin? _They just used me, took me, degraded me._ There was something there, in how he was broken down, degraded... _bitch. That’s the word - they treated me like...just a thing to use for their pleasure…_ he opened his eyes, and said aloud in a low, breathy voice, “submissive bitch.” His chest twirled: it felt fun, exciting, _dangerous_ to say out loud. _Of course, they all fucked me too_. His fingers had somehow wet themselves and dipped into his ass as he touched himself.

At last he decided he needed to eat and sleep. He’d have to head to the wall the next day and take stock of supplies, and inform the queen and council. _And Bozai will take me to Calip’s it seems._ He vaguely wondered what was in store as he walked naked back into his home.

 

...To Be continued in Epilogue Chapter 2: Cabins Fever

 

Let me know what you think. This one took a while - some of the characters are in dark places and I wanted to keep that real while also, you know, dirty smutty sex.

 


	2. Cabins Fever Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to Doctor Calip's cabin, and finds the man has come up with new ways of humiliating him

 

Authors note: Some dub-con. Watersports abounds.

[ _Think this is a little better than the last one - been busy and haven’t had as much time to write smut!_ ]

...

 

Link awoke the morning following his reunion with Bozai  with an urgent need to piss. As he lay in his bed, he felt a strange, half-conscious impulse to just let loose his bladder, cover himself in the stuff. His own voice came into his mind, _fucking pervert,_ and then the whole, strange evening with Bozai filtered into his mind. It made him nervous, embarrassed, and excited at once. He couldn't believe the things he'd said: they were _out there,_ in the world, in the other man's head. He’d some time ago reconciled with himself that he liked letting other men use him, control him, but he’d never quite said it all aloud - nor had he ever admitted to being aroused by...monsters.   _Pervert._ He smiled.

The window over his bed was showing the first signs of blackness sliding into the blue light of pre-dawn. Link rose from his bed, finding the air chilled, he let the coolness wake him a bit before padding naked down the stairs and outside. There was a large tree near the front of his house and he went behind it, letting loose his stream as it spilt from the opening in the jeweled tube of his Voe Ring. Still only half conscious, he absently ran his fingers through the stream, feeling the hot liquid cover them and spray onto his forearm - he smiled to himself.

He yawned, his stream lessening, he turned to get ready to ride to the Fort wall, absently running his wet hand across his belly.

In the middle of pulling his deep red Hylian tunic over his head, he again recalled the words he’d said to Bozai - his admission to the other man, and himself...his heart skipped once more. It was exciting, but frightening too - it was out in the world, those words that he’d fantasized about monsters - the lowest thing imaginable. He tried to put the memory to one side and focus on preparing for his ride.

 

***

 

Across the rock-striated grassy stretch of Blatchery Plain, a bank of thunderous clouds gathered like a mountain in the sky, a tall wall of dark grey clouds whose rumbling rolled over the plain dotted with the dull metal of defunct Guardian robots. Taryn stood beside him on the wall, watching the movements of the clouds. She was taller than Link ( _who isn’t?_ ) with dark hair kept short that framed her heart-shaped face, her long eyes furrowed in concentration so often one might have thought her humorless - though she had an easy smile, he’d come to find. Below, one of the Goron stoneworkers seemingly easily carried a large rock as big as Link’s abdomen up a wooden scaffold, humming a deep, low tune as he worked. Like most gorons, he wore only a traditional wrapped loin cloth  around his midsection that shrank below its muscular belly, and it bounced with the package it kept wrapped as he worked. _I wonder what their cocks are like? Those garments aren’t exactly big…_

“They’re great workers, and they’ve given us a lot of good tips on building the wall back stronger” Taryn said, following his gaze, she had a low, easy voice - he could see her getting on with men in beer halls after a day’s work. He smiled ( _ha, as though I was thinking about their work_ ). “So with a small quarry at the Cliffs, you should have material enough to finish rebuilding, it sounds like?” She turned, nodding, and looked down behind them at the two dwindling stacks of shaped stones that sat near the gate. “Yes, though if we could get some more help from the Gorons for the quarry...well, that’d speed up work.”

“I’ll pass along the message so the council gets it.” Taryn returned to watching the plains with him - it was only late morning but clouds kept the day grey, as though a thin film were covering their view. “What about them?” she gestured towards the silent machines, frozen mid-assault a century past by the Queen’s awoken power, from a distance they looked like swarming insects returning to a nest. Workers had removed the spidery machines where they’d clung to the wall, but other than that they remained largely undisturbed.

“For now, nothing - they were disabled in battle centuries ago. And people travel here just to see the remnants of that battle.” He saw her mouth tug down at one corner. _They must make her nervous, I guess they would me as well._ “I’ll get some townsfolk together and make sure all their light ray...things are removed, just to be safe” ( _What are those called?_ ). This seemed to appease her concern.

They turned from the wall and started down the wooden stairs, “by the way” she said, “there were reports of Reds north and east of Ash Swamp. They didn’t seem too aggressive, but I thought I should let you know” Link blushed involuntarily at the mention of the monsters, his heartbeat picked up as he irrationally thought _she heard me, saw me._ But then he settled his mind, of course she would report this to him. That’s what the new council statement said to do.

“Let me know if they show signs of encroaching or moving closer. In the meantime, when the rito messenger comes by tomorrow I’ll inform the queen, I’m sure she’ll try and help with speeding the quarry along. I’ll return when I’ve had word from her.” Link felt already as though he was somewhat unnecessary, Taryn was clearly more than competent to oversee the task of rebuilding, but she didn’t seem to resent his presence. At the bottom of the stairs, a peal of thunder rumbled again, somewhat closer it seemed. “Looks like we’ll have to stop work in an hour or so” the young woman said, looking up at the darkening sky through the open gate. Link nodded, though his mind was already dwelling on the small wood cabin that was not too far up the path, and the stern scholar who awaited him there.

 

***

 

The woods began to thicken not far from the wall, squat dense trees flanking the road, though where the sun peeked through on a clear day a persistent underbrush managed to thrive, somehow. When Link arrived at Calip’s cabin, which stood in a small clearing just off the main road that led towards the Cliffs and Hateno Village, he found Bozai and Calip chatting quietly out front of the simple square wooden building. He dismounted his stallion and approached, and the two men fell silent. Calip was a wiry older man, with receding hair and thin grey brows that seemed to constantly furrow above his spectacles. Both men had had their way with Link, but if Calip behaved as he had at their last meeting, the champion knew he took special pleasure in degrading him.

Link's mind had been mostly on business all morning, and he was still mulling practical consideration, the details he'd include in his communique to the Queen. Now he tried to shift, find the erotic energy he'd awoken with that morning with - the two men stared at him, each with a kind of dominating condescension - though the scholar’s visage was somehow cooler.

Finally, Bozai walked up to him and took the reins of his horse. “I’ll ride him back to Hateno, and I’ll see you tomorrow night.” The man’s voice was not questioning, but commanding - and Link was surprised when he mounted the vivacious stallion that it seemed to accept its rider. _I guess we both like a dominant man…_

The forest of squat trees around them was dark without the sun, and as he rode away on the white stallion Bozai stood out like a like a lantern in the night, before he turned a crook in road and the light went out. When Link had turned he’d found the scholar staring at him with a kind of bored look - Link had forgotten just what it felt like to be in the presence of the man’s strange, dispassionate attitude towards him. Calip had turned his balding head towards the darkening sky, “well, looks like I won’t be doing fieldwork today. Come on.” he’d said as he’d turned away.

At the door he held his arm across the threshold. “Did you already forget your lesson? You stay naked in my house.” Link balked, “we're right in view of the road!” Calip was inside already and as he turned he had the look of a parent tiring of a child’s antics, “I’d forgotten how _dense_ you knights are. Unless you want me to tell the those laborers at the wall their venerated hero is an insatiable slut, you'll do what you're told.”

Link blushed at the insults laced through his words. “But, we had a deal! I'd spread word of how much you helped me, and I did.” Calip lit a lantern inside, the windows not providing muchlight in the overcast day, he barked a laugh over his shoulder. “HA! indeed you did - I’ve had messages from the queen _herself_ \- requesting my counsel at the Citadel!” He turned, eyes narrowed over the top of his spectacles, “I tried to inform her that I'm  very busy but she insists!” His voice was irritated. “Now, unless you want me to tell her you're a perverted boy who likes to dress as a woman and suck every cock in sight, you’d better strip and come in.”

The idea of the queen learning of any of his diversions made his blood run cold. _I have no choice_ , he thought to himself. His cock strained as it swelled inside his jeweled cage, his chest fluttering with an electric excitement as he quickly pulled his boots off, then pulled his tunic over his head. He cast a glance toward the road - here was no one in view but he thought he heard a distant thump of hooves. Quickly he pulled his pants and panties down along with his boot socks, and gathering his garments stepped inside the door just a horse rounded the bend in  the road.

 

***

Once inside, Calip inspected him like a specimen, pulling this Voe Ring this way and that, checking for responses, and asking uncomfortable questions (“do you still have insatiable desires for cock?”). The whole process aroused Link intensely, and he’d hoped the man would use him hard and often, started to fantasize about how he’d fuck him all day...

But one he’d completed his little inquiry, Calip did not fuck him. He could sense the man’s arousal - but Calip instead told him to fix him something to eat for lunch, and settled back down at his desk, working of necessity with lamplight as the rain pattered down on the sturdy wooden roof. Link at first thought he might have misheard - _make you lunch?_ \- and he stood there looking at the older man for a moment.

He had, of course, just been threatened with exposure – to the queen herself, no less – and he told himself this as he moved, slowly, towards a small wooden cabinet with a work surface in the corner past the bed. He went through the workspace - finding where food and implements were stored - ultimately settling on slices of bread he’d found wrapped, spread with goat butter and cured meat. His own stomach grumbled, he’d skipped his morning meal to ride out, but his mind was more fixated on how foolish he felt. The erotic thrill he’d felt stripping at the door had dissipated, and as he sliced a fresh apple he realized he was mostly disappointed - he wanted so badly to be fucked, used, he was so incredibly horny... _and here I am, slicing apples for an old man’s lunch._

As he walked back over to the doctor’s desk, he set the earthenware plate down on a small bit of desk not covered by papers - even with this small gesture he conveyed his sullen disappointment. Calip either did not notice his attitude - or at least he acted as though he was oblivious. The other man placed an apple slice on the bread with the cured meat and took a bite, “mmm, that’s quite good” he said when he swallowed, “guess you have some skill besides just playing with swords” his voice was derisive, and internally Link felt a surge of irritation at the constant demeaning arrogance of the man.

“Now” he said gesturing, “there’s some water and rags over there. I’d really like to have the cabin dusted before I leave for the citadel, and it’s been so long. I’m sure for a healthy knight such as yourself it shouldn’t take any time at all.” For a moment Link just stared at him, his irritation showing plainly on his face, and before he could stop himself he said in a flat, slightly incredulous voice, “are you serious?”

Calip slowly turned his head and looked up at him, his mouth was a thin line and his eyes seemed filled with anger. With a quick gesture he reached his right hand out and gripped Link’s bejeweled cock in his fist, squeezing and pulling down forcefully, causing Link to cry out as his knees buckled equally from surprise and pain. Before he could process what was happening, he found himself pulled by his hair over the man’s lap, only just planting his hands to catch himself from falling face down over the doctor’s lap. That hand held his hair tight, and just as he stabilized himself he felt the first blows land on his ass. _SLAP SLAP SLAP_ the man had him bent over his knee and was spanking him like a child, but the blows were hard and fast, and the pain from his already bruised ass was intense. “Agh!, ow ow AAAGG!”

“Did you forget your place in this house?!” His voice was raised, tight. _SLAP SLAP SLAP._ The pain was intense, his ass clenched tight from the blows as the man pulled his head back by the hair. “You’ll do as you’re fucking told! You know you like it, you little pervert.” _SLAP SLAP SLAP._ The punishments and pain had come so suddenly Link had little time to think and react, his scalp hurt from the tension of his grip but ass blossomed with an intense, grasping pain that pulled at his muscles making the boy squirm squirmed beneath the blows. But he didn’t punch, or fight the man - on some level he’d known his question would bring a response. He just absorbed it, until, all at once the spanking stopped, and Calip yanked the boy forcefully back over his lap that he fell to his knees next to the doctor’s desk chair. Link lay there on his elbows, breathing heavily and looking at Calip as he stood up, staring down at him with a look of utter contempt. Gone from Link’s feelings was the previous days pall, the grey indecision, even though his poor ass hurt more than ever – indeed, though he didn’t know it, one could see the slightest smile on his face despite a wet sheen over his eye. All he thought, clearly, simply, was _yes._

“No wonder you show up with a bruised ass - takes a lot of punishment to get a lesson through your thick skull” Calip spoke with cold indifference as  he pressed his bare foot on his face, slowly pushing the champion back to the ground until he was finally rubbing his foot - it smelled of sweat and socks - over the other’s face as he pushed it into the floorboards of the cloud-darkened cabin. “Now - unless you want me to tie you up to a tree by the road for all to see your perverted nature, I suggest you remember whose _bitch_ you are in my house.” The man’s voice was even but for epithet he nearly spat onto the knight, and Link’s body responded by sending further blood flow to his groin, making his hole twitch in arousal. He strained to respond as the foot pushed his face down into the rough wood, he lay on his back with his legs splayed. “yes doctor Calip, I’ll _Mmmphf—_ ” the other shoved his toes into his mouth when he opened it, and the sour sharpness of his sweat covered the boy’s tongue.

The thought of himself tied to a tree as men lined up stuck in his head, his asshole twitched as he started to suck on the older man’s toes. Calip barked a laugh, shaking his head as he looked down at Link with that familiar derisive condescension ( _fuck it turns me on_ ) , “goddesses is there anything you don’t want in your slutty mouth?” Link just met his eyes, and let his tongue travel between the man’s toes, it was bitter and salty but Link knew it made the man feel good - he created suction with his lips and _mmmmmm_ ’d as he sucked on the other man’s toes. But Calip pulled his foot free, rubbing his sweat and the spit all over Link’s face, “get to work” he intoned, turning back to his desk.

Calip’s spanking had flipped a switch somewhere in the champion, or perhaps it was the flash of pleasure he’d seen in the man’s face as he’d sucked his toes. But he felt a sudden, intense urge to please ( _or is to obey?_ )the other man, and let it guide his work as he went about dusting and tidying the cabin. It was not exciting work, but as he went about it he could feel the other’s eyes on him as he carefully wiped down the shelves of books - he understood the scholar was getting off on making him – a champion knight – tidy up his cabin. Link found himself excited by those condescending glances, knowing the other man’s knowledge of his secret gave him _real_ power over Link. _I have to please him, or else..._ but he took pleasure too in his subservience itself, and in a moment he flashed back to his own obedience to the nasty, commanding Pink bokoblin, how easily he’d taken pleasure in serving the low beast…as he wiped down the cooking surface on the corner nook he felt his blood rise to his ears and strain his trapped manhood at the memory, _if anyone knew_...but of course, if anyone knew he was doing menial chores in this cabin…

The rain slackened as he finished his cleaning, he had taken his time and paid attention to details, going through all the rags the doctor had laid out for his task. As he worked he let his mind drift to how the other had used and fucked him last time they’d met, how forcefully he’d taken Link - and let himself ponder to what he might do this time. His asshole twitched with anticipation, squirming at the imagination of the man’s cock - almost feeling it spearing him, slick and wet as shoved inside him roughly, painfully bringing pleasure to his horny hole. When he finished, wiping down the glass of the last lantern, the clouds had cleared outside and he judged it was mid-afternoon by the play of the light at an angle through the gaps between the trees.

He decided to gather his rags into the bowl of water he’d used for washing, and sat on the wooden chest near the door, waiting for the other to give instruction. Calip sat working for some time before looking up at the supine figure of the champion, then he looked around the cabin, taking in his work (though Link suspected this was more for show - he’d been watching the whole time.)

He turned to Link, and said “put some water on for tea, then come here.” Link hung a metal kettle over the embers of the fire and stoked them to life, then turned to the man who’d pushed his chair back from his desk - he patted his lap a gave the hero a paternalistic smile that was in its own way demeaning. Link walked over to the doctor, and became aware for the first time that since his spanking he’d begun to hold his body differently, sloping his shoulders inwardly and moving about trying to make himself small even as his hips swayed a little as he walked. He allowed the doctor do guide him down to so he sat on the man’s lap, feeling the blood rush to his sharp Hylian ears as he saw himself sitting naked and obedient on the older man’s lap. With one hand wrapped around his hip, Calip ran his free right hand over the champion’s lithe stomach and over his nipples as though appraising a piece of ancient pottery. _He doesn’t like boys._ Link understood in that moment this was not about physical desire as much as making the champion feel owned, like his property - putting him in his place. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest at the thought.

Calip let his hand come to rest on the boy’s leg, and looked him in the eye with a genuinely praising look, “you did a very good job, Link, the cabin looks cleaner than it has in an age” the hand rubbed up and down his left thigh, warm, papery skin on his pale smooth flesh. Link blushed and looked down, feeling an odd surge of pride in the compliment. “Tell you what, since you did such a good job, I’ll give you a choice” Link looked up and saw a mischievous glint in the other man’s eyes, though his face betrayed little, “you can stay here and take care of some more chores for me, or you can go on your way.”

Link looked down again. He was disappointed, realizing he’d been hoping one of his options would be punishment or something more...carnal. But another part of him had found a kind of quiet pleasure in being the other man’s little domestic servant - feeling the other watch him, knowing he took pleasure in seeing the knight kneeling and scrubbing his floor. Again he felt his chest flutter, right below his rib cage, like a dozen thunderwing butterflies were swirling there. _He knows I like it, too._ Link looked up, “what else can I do, doctor?”

Calip’s face split in a wide, triumphant smile, a look filled with self-confidence bordering on arrogance that Link found himself aroused by - suddenly he found himself saying “I’ll do whatever you say, sir.” He blushed, and folded his shoulder inward even more as though trying to make himself smaller - he heard himself saying it and felt excited, felt pleasure at how submissive he sounded. He _wanted_ Calip to feel superior, wanted him to condescend and humiliate him. _To put me in my place...where does this desire come from?_ He wondered to himself. Calip patted his thigh lightly, “Good boy, I knew you’d beg to stay. You enjoy doing what you’re told, don’t you pervert?”

 _Doing what I’m told?_ But he nodded, he did somehow – it was so arousing, and so clear – just letting the other man direct him, control him… “yes doctor” he said quietly, looking down at his cock sparkling in its little jeweled prison, “I like...it, doing what I’m told.” Calip tapped him on the ass and started to rise, and Link stood off of the man’s lap. “Maybe your not as stupid as you act - now go make some tea.”

Link padded over to the kettle and took it from its hook, seeing from the corner of his eye the man went to a chest by the front door and began to pull out clothes, piling them in a basket. Link took tea leaves from a corked jar and placed them in a stone teapot, slowly pouring the warm water over them to steep. He took the teapot, and placed it on he man’s desk with a clean earthenware cup, then walked over to where the doctor was closing the bluish wooden chest by the door. “Good, now I need to start gathering my things for the trip to the Citadel - you can take these clothes to the river and wash them. I’ll want to have fresh clothes for the queen.” Calip handed him a basket filled with Hylian garments, mostly beige and whites and browns - sensible colors. Link again felt the perverse impulse to make the other man feel superior, and said quietly “thank you doctor.” Calip smiled in that arrogant way that made Link’s chest flutter and he smiled back at the other man, then turned to go to the front door.

 

***

 

The afternoon was lengthening, the sun was hidden by the trees but he could tell by the angle and orange tint to the light that he’d have to be fairly quick about his task. He’d scanned the road quickly before exiting the cabin, and now picked his way among the roots and rocks and underbrush careful for sharp things that might hurt his feet. But he held his naked body with a lithe, submissive grace in his journey, his pale pert ass stuck out behind him as he carried the basket of clothes. No one saw him - but still he held his body in this way - almost wishing someone would. _It would be so humiliating - I’d have to explain why I’m washing another man's clothes, why I’m naked and trapped in this beautiful Voe Ring._ He found himself imagining a burly, hairy man - he’d laugh at the little champion, start to toy with him...When he heard the burbling of the river it suddenly occurred to him that he could have put some of the clothes on - he smiled to himself but made no move to do so. From the treeline he scanned the river bank but it was empty, the green grass that spilled from the trunks at the edge of the forest ending in a silty declivity to the clear running waters of the river.

Link took the clothes out and set them on a clean, grassy patch of land. Focusing on his task, he took a brown tunic first into the cold river winters - gasping a little as the water slipped over his feet and then his knees. As he moved deeper - the waters were not so strong as to worry about the current - he bent slightly and began to knead and rub the fabric beneath the water,squeezing it and releasing, letting the dirt and his own concerns slip away into the crystalline flow. Despite the cold, he felt a physical arousal at this simple, domestic task - at his own obedience, and felt too a powerful desire to do a good job.

He moved through his task with a kind of happy ambivalence, placing several clean tunics and trousers back wet into the basket. He came upon a pair of socks, and as he walked to the water he unthinkingly lifted them to his nose, inhaling the scent of Calip’s feet, the sweat that gathered in the boots during a hot day - it was a powerful odor, he stuck his tongue out and tasted the salty fabric and somehow the odor itself seemed to cover his tongue. Suddenly he saw himself licking the sock in his mind’s eye - became conscious of his actions - _what the Farosh am I doing?_ He blushed and looked around - but also felt that excitement as he did - imagining someone having seen him. He smiled inwardly as he moved to wash the socks, his own perversion amusing him. He found two more pair of socks and repeated his pervers gesture, inhaling the man’s scent deeply, finding it made his cock strain painfully in its prison - aroused by his own, strange transgression.

The last items were three pairs of undergarments, the tight fitting kind link Link used to wear, like shorter pants that fit tight to the body. He’d saved these for last, and now he sniffed the crotch of the grey garment in his hand, inhaling the musk of another man’s sweaty groin, he faintly detected an odor of urine and impulsively again licked the spot where the man’s cock would sit. He moaned out aloud, inhaling and licking, then sucking it into his mouth and sucking the dirty crotch of the garment. His whole body tingled with excitement like he was shot through with a current, he fell to his knees and picked up the other undergarments, he rubbed them all over his body - though he did not know why. Just the feeling of another man’s musk, their manhood so close - even the sweat and stains he wanted. In that moment he said a silent prayer to the goddess Hylia for someone to find him - see him at his strangest and most perverse - see him sucking on another man’s undergarments. To shame him, call him names before they put him in his place, using him for their pleasure…

Hylia did not answer his prayers. He finally got control of himself, breathing hard, his excitement and arousal still pumping in his temples and between his legs. _I shouldn’t keep the doctor waiting._ He gathered the undergarments soaked with his spit, and took them to the river, trying to focus on the cold running water to dampen his insistent horniness.

 

***

 

When he returned, a little more than an hour or so after he’d left, he found that Calip had tied up a line for clothes drying behind the house - and was surprised to see his own garments there, dripping. He set down the heavy basket and stretched his back, walking over to his red tunic and cream trousers. He could smell the distinct odor of urine from them - _he’s got a thing about piss, doesn’t he?_ But of course he did - it was deeply humiliating, and now his clothes were covered with another man’s piss. _I’ll have to go back in these._ He sniffed them again, finding himself aroused somehow despite the pungent smell. Link hung the other clothes a little ways down the line with simple wooden clips, before taking the empty basket back inside, only once inside did he realize he’d not checked the road for travelers.

Calip looked up from a wooden box he’d placed by the bed where he was putting books away, “all clean?” Link set the basket down by the bluish chest by the door, then nodded and smiled a little, “yes doctor, they’re hanging up to dry.” He made no mention of his own clothes, and the doctor seemed to feel no need to do so. Calip stood - he was shirtless, the light grey curls across his chest were dappled with sweat, he motioned Link over to his desk - the boy followed. Calip turned and leaned back against the simple wooden table, a clay cup held in his hand, Link stopped short and kept his eyes down though he caught again a certain look in the other’s eye…

“I’m going to give you another choice, Link. You’ve been such a good little pervert - I’ll let you decide. You can go get your clothes now and go home. Or you can drink this water and stay.” Link didn’t hesitate to reach out for the water, though he was a little confused by the choices presented, as he wrapped his hand around the cool, glazed cup, the doctor said “the water has a little sleeping drought in it - not much, just enough to make you sleep for oh, half an hour or so - I measured quite precisely” that pomposity returned to his voice, Link looked him in the eye and saw a familiar sternness behind his spectacles. “If you stay and drink the water...well, obviously I’ll do whatever I feel like” a smirk took shape on his lips.

Link held the cup for a moment. He knew this was a kind of test - the man had no need to elixir him - he’d already established his control. _He’s getting me to give myself to him completely._ He could have just let Link drink the water unknowingly - _but that’s not what he wants - he wants me to willingly give up complete control._

He drank the water in one slow turn of the cup, letting it flow cool and refreshing down his throat, a slight sweetness the only indication of something else in the liquid. Calip took the cup and set it down behind him, Link smiled and looked at the other man - he again looked triumphant - and the champion nearly moaned to see that powerful look on his face.

Slowly, things became blurry, he felt unsteady and used this as an excuse to place his hands on the man’s chest, feel his hair and run his fingers through it, he gasped aloud. His eyes were heavy, and his knees began to buckle, he slowly slid down to the floor, first his knees, then he was leaning back slowly.

The last thing before sleep he saw was a wicked, haughty smile.

 

***

 

 _Clink, Clink._ He awoke slowly, his head swimming, aware only of a sharp noise - like metal tapping on jug. He was uncomfortable, but became aware of this very slowly. His knees hurt, and his shoulders were a tight, his lower back ached a little as he was at an awkward angle. These things drifted into his mind separately, as though different messengers came to him offering him this information and he couldn't recall what the last one had said.

He opened his eyes but they focused only slowly and incompletely - he was in a dark place but there was light somewhere...it was swaying, or his head was swirling. _Calip, the elixir._ The thought pushed out a few of the cobwebs, and he started to take stock of his situation. He was on his knees with his legs spread - and as he moved a little he became aware that his ankles were spread and bound to something behind him. He tried to raise his head but smacked it on a wood. He shook his head - _I’m underneath his desk,_ He suddenly understood. The desk was a simple thing, four wooden legs beneath a sturdy wooden top, and Link realized his ankles were tied in some way he couldn't see to the desk legs closest to the wall it was set against. He blinked - shook his head again. He was bent over and leaning back against the wall with his knees beneath him and...his arms were bound at the wrist behind his back. In front of him, the doctor sat at his desk, naked from the waist down - his legs spread and his manhood half erect. It lay there on his ballsack in a patch of salt and pepper hair that spilled lightly down the man’s thighs. The aches in his knees and shoulders dwindled as he stared at the cock, his desire to feel it in his mouth a plain, pure thing that overrode other sensations.

“Awake, are we?” The doctors voice was strangely muffled. Link realized the other man must be sitting down to his supper, he could smell cooked chicken. His voice was slurred slightly, he leaned awkwardly foreword “yesssirrr” - his hands were bound behind him but not tied down, and as he flexed his core he could lean forward. He leaned his head in and unthinkingly began to run his tongue along the shaft, it strained his neck and back but he wasn’t paying attention to that.

He heard the doctor chuckle above him. “Eager, aren’t we? I’ll let you put my cock in my mouth, but if you do you cannot take it out unless I tell you to.” Link inhaled the man’s musk, burying his face in the coarse hair and inhaling the familiar smell and reveling in it - the heady smell brought back his eager, intense submissiveness, his perverse need to make the other man feel superior. “Thank you doctor” he somehow remembered to say as he returned to licking along the shaft, moving down to lap at the balls that seemed big and full pressed against the wooden chair surface. He knew precisely what the other man intended when he said to keep his dick inside his mouth - he’d pissed down Link’s throat before and the boy now knew it was one of his preferred way of humiliating and denigrating him.

He felt no hesitation at the thought, and after wetting the man’s balls and running his tongue over the wonderfully soft, warm skin, he took the cock into his mouth. It was difficult to control his movements, he had to use all his muscles to keep his body at the right angle as he had no way of supporting himself with his hands. He wrapped his lips over the foreskin, and probed the hooded head with his tongue, licking the salty sensitive flesh and tasting bitterness, like stale ale but sweet - the foreskin having trapped urine and cum - he moaned over the warm shaft in his mouth at the pleasure he took in the sensations. The doctor made no noise, though Link could hear him eating above him.

 _Goddesses, yes. Thank you doctor._ The thought was not ironic, he was genuinely grateful - so hungry had he been to taste another man, feel his cock. He savored the warm flesh as he worked his lips down the shaft, feeling it pulse and jump beneath his touch. He ran his tongue all around, carefully using his lips to press and suck on the shaft - he heard the man above him set aside his plate and then the distinctive noise of a leather binding opening. Link was only aroused more - despite his straining back and abdomen he worked to start bobbing his head, closing his eyes and inhaling - as though the scent were part of feeling every inch of the rigid shaft as it ran over his wet lips. He didn’t even care if the doctor was feeling superior now - he needed this, needed to feel the other’s hot arousal, it was so intense. He needed to please him, bring him pleasure - and the hard slick flesh was his answer, he was bringing him to full erection, making his cock feel good.

Link’s honed muscles helped him, let him move his head rhythmically up and down on the man’s shaft, and hungrily he pushed even deeper, letting it slide down his throat. It was not an easy angle but he wanted to take it all, to swallow his whole cock. As it pushed past the back of his throat he stifled the impulse to gag - flexing his throat muscles and moving his neck in tight jerks to stimulate the tip. He pulled back, breathing deeply through his nose as he felt that thick slimy coating from this throat all over the cock, he went down again, his neck sore and his back screaming he could only feel his desire - and the dick that throbbed in his throat.

Without warning it began to pulse, and Link felt the warm thick cum on the back of his throat. He pulled back and let it flow into his mouth, bitter and salty and acrid, he swallowed and moaned in pleasure at the feel of it. _mmmmmmm_ . Another hot spurt, coating the roof of his mouth and another now on his tongue as he swirled it around the head, gently creating suction with his lips. As the flow slowed he cherished every drop that slowly crept from the slit, moaning happily to signal how much pleasure he felt. And he loved it, all of it: the cock, the smell, the feel of his balls and the taste of his cum. Being here like a piece of furniture made for the doctor’s pleasure. _Thank you Doctor._

 

***

 

Calip said nothing after he came. Link did as he was told, and kept the man’s cock in his mouth, gently caressing it as it softened - though not completely. He was uncomfortable but found a slightly less awkward angle, and he reflected that he loved the feel of a half-hard cock - a slight firmness like good, tender meat but warm with life - something about the feel and texture, not rigid but not soft... He let himself focus on his pleasure, the feeling - though after some time (listening to stiff pages of parchment turn over above him and scribbling with a quill pen) he was unsurprised when Calip began piss.

“I know you won't let any spill, you perverted little bitch” he heard from above, the tone indifferent, offhand. It was disgusting, hot and acrid, his physical instinct was to spit it out as his stomach convulsed with the impulse to wretch. But he forced himself to swallow, he had little time to think it was a hot, strong stream - foul but still he swallowed, again his mouth flooding he forced his throat open, felt it filling his belly. He could feel it sit there, on his stomach - his body unhappy with it but still he swallowed more.

As the flow slowed, he felt a surge of pride -  he’d taken it all and not spilled any and not retched. The other man muttered something about “nasty slut” but Link couldn’t hear, and focused instead on cleaning and sucking the man’s cock. He knew Calip could get hard again quickly, and was happy to feel him growing again as he gently caressed him with his tongue, though he was starting to feel very sore, particularly his knees. _I made this choice, this is what I wanted_ he reminded himself.

There was a loud knock at the door, and a muffled voice called “Doctor Calip?” Link froze. He heard Calip say “you can stop sucking me now, I’ll need to get that” he stood and his cock fell from Link’s mouth. “Yes - one moment - I’m coming!”  he said loudly. Calip pulled on his pants that were lying by the desk, then walked over to a drawer in a stand to his left, pulling out some white cloth. As he moved back towards the desk Link saw it was another pair of those close-fitting men’s undergarments - they were white but...something was off about them. Calip bent over beneath the desk, and balled the garment up “this should help you keep quiet” he shoved them in his mouth and as he did Link recognized the rank smell of stale urine. _Oh goddesses._ He knew if spit them out he’d be punished,  but as the undergarments wet with his spit the piss that soaked them seeped into his mouth - almost making him vomit. The smell was overpowering - ripe, sweetish yet stale - clearly they’d been urinated in a number of times, and he gagged a little at the disgusting thought of the urine ripening in the garment day after day _._ Calip had selected his degradation wisely, for the heir had no taste for this, no matter how much he was forced to take the man’s piss. Link gave him a sullen look, but Calip just smiled, then stood and extinguished the desk lamp and draped a coat over the back of his chair before pushing it beneath the desk, forcing Link to shift back beneath it.

With a sudden horror that was like a hole opening in his chest, he realized the other man was just going to leave him there -  he was walking to the door. _He can’t really do this!!_ There was no solid side to the desk, just the four legs, so all Link had to hide him was the draped chair and the shadows. He almost forgot about the foul undergarment in his mouth as terror overtook him. _He can’t!_

Calip opened the door.

The door opened toward Link so he could not see who was outside. He heard a young man’s uncertain voice, “sorry we are a bit later than we thought, but we’re supposed take your things ahead to the Citadel?” Calip cast his eyes over to Link and then back at whoever stood in the door, a large smile appeared on his face. “Yes, that’s alright - I’ve got these boxes here all ready to go. They are quite heavy now, glad you boys can help!” _You Boys?_ Link shifted onto his left leg, leaning down and low, trying to let the jacket draped over the chair hide him - it was dark beneath the desk, and he hoped they wouldn’t see him here.

Two men in soldier’s garb from the citadel entered, strapping young men, one with fey lighter hair the other with short dark hair and a beard. Panic rose in Link, his heart beat so loud in his chest he thought they might hear, a tight electric fear shot through his gut like a spear. The men spoke in muted tones, picking up one box together and moving it out the door. _Goddesses if they see me it’ll be all over._ They’d know him, he thought he recognized them, but dared not lean out too far to get a good look. They’d see him tied up naked, cock bound in a jeweled cage. They might think he was trapped, and Calip would force him to explain _I asked him to do this - I let him do this to me_. Calip would goad them to use him, and they’d take their pleasure - making jokes about the “great champion Link”  as they stuffed their cocks in both ends, Link helpless with his hands behind his back, unable to keep his pleasure hidden as they took him. Rumors would spread, the queen would have nothing to do with him...

He realized in a moment that he was almost leaning out and quickly pulled back beneath the desk as the two men came back for the third box. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he realized that part of him wanted it, _I almost leaned out and let them see…_ It would be weirdly freeing - if everyone knew, he’d have men begging to fuck him. _I already do._ But he’d no longer have to pretend he was not the eager slut…

Calip was shutting the door  –saying something about “irreplaceable”  –he’d not been seen. Slowly Link felt his heartbeat slow, but there was a lingering excitement at how close he’d been to being seen, being caught. Calip pulled the chair back and stooped down to look at him pressed back beneath the desk, he was smirking in that way that Link realized drove him wild. “Guess they didn’t see you down there. Too bad, I bet you would have liked it if they had, wouldn't you pervert?” Link met his eyes. The man held out his hand in front of his mouth and Link let the piss soaked shorts fall into it. He said softly, “yes, doctor”. Calip stood and Link could no longer see his face but only the purple-blue sky in the window over the bed opposite. “Well, maybe I’ll call them back in, I’m sure they’re still tying boxes down…”

“NO!...Please, no, doctor.” He heard the other man chuckle - saw him lay the  shorts by the fireplace, then he walked around behind Link and began to untie the complex knot that bound his ankles to the table leg. Once he’d untied both, he grabbed Link by the hair and pulled him out from under the desk, forcing him to stand using only his legs to push himself up. It was a wonderful feeling to finally be off his knees, and he felt blood rushing to strained muscles in places he’d not felt before.

Calip pushed him slightly on the chest so he leaned back against the desk. His eyes were elsewhere as he said, “well that’s enough - I’ve got to wash and get some rest before my journey tomorrow. It’s time for you to go - I’ve wasted more time letting you get your perverted little kicks as it is.”

Link felt a sudden irrepressible impulse, “please!” _PLease what?_ The doctor, who was already turning away, paused, and raised one thin grey eyebrow at him. “I’ll ...I’ll bathe you, doctor.” _What am I saying?_ He was surprised at his own words, even more at the impulse to stay, to continue on in their strange dynamic - but even in his surprise there was a powerful arousal at the thought of washing the other man.

Calip smirked, his face was largely dark as the desk lamp was silent, but Link could sense the other’s condescension as he stepped closer to the champion, whose head hung low in embarrassment and submission. “Listen to yourself, you’re _begging_ to bathe another man! What a champion!” He felt the other's body heat, and an intense impulse came over him - he wanted the man to hold him, kiss him forcefully. _He doesn’t like boys_. “Yes...yes doctor. I want to stay, and bathe you, and help you get ready for your journey…”

The man stood over him, quietly glaring down at him with his mouth curled in that cruel smile, Link looked him in the eye, pleading. It felt strange, urgent - as though once he was outside that door it would all change...he’d have to look at how he’d debased himself, how he’d acted like a needy submissive servant. If he could only stay…

“Why should I let you?” Calip said at last, his voice steely, “after all, you made me cook my own supper.” _I was unconscious and tied up!_ But of course, Link knew he could not say that. That was, of course, the point. He leaned back on the desk a little, thrusting his hips forward - “I’m sorry doctor...I need to be taught a lesson…” it sounded silly, foolish, and yet Link didn’t feel silly - he just wanted this to continue, whatever _this_ was. Calip turned away, rolling his eyes, Link looked down flexing his shoulders as his hands felt a little numb behind him. Suddenly the man turned and brought a swift strong flat-palmed blow to his balls.

“AUGH!” Link doubled over, the pain was intense - it felt like his gut was being sucked out and his torso collapsing on itself. He breathed, the ncredible ache spreading out like poison through his limbs, he tried to straighten but his body instinctively tried to protect his genitals. Calip was next to him, pulling his head back by the hair, and suddenly _slap - slap - slap - slap_ tight little blows were raining down on his aching balls. Every breath was a little, uncontainable groan “Hng hggnn hggn...” It was too dark to see his eyes but Link looked into them anyway - _slap slap slap slap_ he battered the boy’s balls as Link flexed his muscles and tried to keep his mouth shut but couldn't keep the mewling noise from slipping past the back of his throat.

 _Slap slap slap slap_. Then he rested, leaving his fingers pressed against the champion's sack. Link’s core was cut through with pain, his back spasming from his reactions, but somehow in the midst of this he rubbed his groin on the hand, breathing heavily - tears at the corner of his eyes but he looked at the man with unwavering desire.

Calip dropped his hands, and stood in front of him, he pulled Link against him - the boy fell limply against his chest as he reached around to untie him. It was weirdly intimate, and Link let himself lean into the man’s tunic and feel his warmth in what was nearly an embrace. Part of him felt that urge again for some sensual connection, the way Bozai would hold and kiss him, even if roughly. But at the same time he enjoyed the man’s indifference to him, the lack of desire in the other was strangely powerful, maybe more powerful…

His wrists came free. Blood he hadn’t realized had been held up flowed back to his hands and they tingled powerfully - Calip stood back and Link had to stand on his own, rubbing his dull digits.

“Warm some water then, I suppose there's no harm in letting you wash me, as long as you’re thorough.” Link did as instructed, and as he gathered a deep bowl and several cloths, the older man stripped naked, removing his pants and tunic once more and walking over to stand nearer the fire - the cabin was sturdy and mostly free of drafts, but the night air from the open door earlier had chilled the little space. He dipped the bowl into the warm pot of water, he noted the undergarments that had been stuffed in his mouth were laying out on the hearth. _Drying._

Link came around front of where Calip stood, he bent over, setting down the bowl (glancing at the half-hard cock instinctively) he soaked the rag in the hot water and squeezed much of it out. He stood, starting around the man’s neck, wiping around the back of his head to the front in gentle, circular motions, eliciting a contented _hmmmmm_ from the doctor, whose eyes were closed. Calip spoke to him, “you’re really getting off on this, aren’t you? Maybe I should take you with me to the citadel tomorrow, let the leaders  hsee what their champion savior is really like.” The idea perversely excited him, the same feeling he’d had earlier, with those men just across the cabin, waiting to discover him. He dipped again, wrung, and said “yes doctor” then attended to the chest, touching the other with his left hand he washed with the right, wiping the day’s activities away with soothing waters, dipping again moving around behind his back. Link’s breathing was slightly stuttered, he wanted to lick the man’s body all over - but continued wiping him off down over his lower back, trying to gently massage as he did. “No. Can’t risk angering the queen, they say you're quite close. But when you return to the citadel I’m sure you’ll seek me out.” Those butterflies we’re back in his chest now, imagining sneaking into the doctors quarters - or just walking in as though he had business... _which I would._ He grinned in the semidarkness.

Dip. Wring. Then he wiped down the left shoulder, and down the arm, with his hand he lifted the arm to wipe beneath, and the musty aroma of his armpit aroused another perverse impulse in him. He realized somewhat abashedly he’d audibly inhaled the scent. The doctor was looking at him now, and Link saw a mix of things cross the man’s face: disbelief, comprehension, condescension. “Goddesses, look at you - you turned on by that?”

Link blushed, but nodded - “yes, doctor” for he was - it was the ripe, musky smell of another man, and it pulled on his groin. The doctor raised both arms, placing his hands behind his head. “Go on then - lick my armpits clean, bitch.” Link eagerly buried his face in the salt and pepper hair, inhaling deeply as he lapped out with his tongue - the smell pungent and ripe blending with the acrid, salty taste of the man’s pit - “uunnnnggghh” he let out a moan. In the back of his mind he remembered long ago doing this to Boxai. _I wonder just what they talked about..._ He swirled his tongue around and then lapped - eliciting a rare noise of pleasure from the other man that only made him more eager, he rubbed his face in the man’s armpit, lapping and licking constantly - the taste filling his mouth with a bitterness even as he felt his own spit and the man’s sweat rubbing all over the skin of his face. He licked around the pit, wherever he could taste the remnants of his exertion, he lapped all over the sensitive area and the man rumbled a deep, contented noise.

“The other arm pervert - we haven’t got all night!” As Link moved to his other armpit Calip put his free hand behind his head and shoved his face into his sweaty armpit, grinding his face into the sweat and hair and odor, but Link just moaned in pleasure. He pressed his lips in it, kissing and licking the sweaty joint, relishing the bitter taste of the other’s body.

But Calip finally pulled him away by the hair, “that’s enough - finish washing my legs and I’ll let you clean off my cock.” Link sank languidly to his knees, his chest filled with a pulsing electricity - his whole body shivering with desire. He wiped down both legs, starting with the ankles and working up, taking extra time to wipe the area between his legs, feeling the muscles beneath the pale skin. Then he dipped again and reached around behind him to wipe down his ass, trying as hard as he could not to touch the man’s now straining erection. Then, almost without thinking, as he was wiping down his asshole he said, “have you ever been licked there?”

Calip made a noise like a chortle, “what?” His voice was incredulous, as though he’d misheard. Link blushed, but continued “have you ever had your ass licked before?...it feels really good.” He looked up, and saw that the doctor’s mouth was slightly agape, and his face held a look of genuine astonishment - Link realized he was saying something that had never occured to the other, and dropped his gaze in embarrassment, “...I...just...it can feel good, was all.”

He felt that hand behind his head, it pulled his hair back to look up at him - the firelight danced over his face, the cabin was a bit darker now with several lanterns extinguished - but Link saw that commanding, arrogant look had replaced astonishment - his eyes pointed, his mouth a thin kind of smile. “Are you asking to _lick_ my _ass_ , champion? I just wanted to be clear that the _savior knight of Hyrule_ is asking to lick my asshole?” Link understood he’d have to ask directly, obediently, and didn’t hesitate - “yes, doctor - please, let me lick your ass. I want to make you feel good...”

Calip just smirked and shook his head, then turned around so his ass was in the face of the kneeling champion. Link didn’t hesitate, he used his hands to pull apart the cheeks and licked up and down the man’s crack, it was musty and pungent and acrid to the taste, but thanks to his washing it was clean ( _even I couldn’t do that - perverted as I am_ ). “Oh!” the doctor’s voice was surprised, Link felt him press his hips back, and despite his fatigue he pushed himself deeper, lapping his tongue over the man’s sensitive asshole before pushing it in, twirling it around and then pushing, his wet tongue inside the tangy hole. “Oh yes” the doctor’s voice was low and breathy, “you might be a dumb bitch, Link, but you know how to pleasure a man.” He was aware of Calip stroking his cock, and that only made him lick more, push deeper - though it was starting to tire his jaw muscles - he moaned. Caip reached back with one hand, pushing the boy’s face into his ass as he ground back on him, “that’s it your horny bitch, lick your man’s ass - you nasty pervert is there anything you won’t do to please a man?” _No,_ he thought, but he just moaned longingly, his tongue cascading up and down the man’s crack, letting the demeaning words wash over him like the cleansing waters of a stream.

Calip suddenly gripped his hair spinning around, he again pulled Link’s head back to look up at him as he stroked his cock. “You want my cum, Link?” The champion’s eyes were half-lidded, his mind wrapped up in the sensations, his face slick with his own spit - but he managed to reply “yes, please doctor, I want your cum sir” the needy desire pathetically obvious in his tone.

“Stick out your tongue” Link did, and no sooner had the man rested his cock head on it than it began to spurt, thin slick ropes of cum shot into the champion's open mouth. Link moaned, the salty stuff gathering in his mouth, he curled his tongue just a little to run in underneath, another shot, acrid and hot, then another, then just a little dribble. “Swallow” he did, leaving his mouth open, looking Calip directly in the eye, so the other could see his cum as it went down his throat - then he gently wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking softly the last few drops, never breaking eye contact. The doctor raised his eyebrows expectantly - and Link pulled back and said “thank you, doctor.” He smirked, then walked past Link to his bed.

“Extinguish  the lanterns and set the fire back, and be sure to wake me just before dawn, I want to get started early.” He’d pulled himself under the covers, and only now Link slowly stood, the other man looked over, “there’s a blanket in the blue chest - that’ll do for you.” He rolled over, and it was clear Link was not sharing the bed.

He retrieved a thick, brown blanket and then put out the lantern by the door and then the one that hung in the center of the cabin. It was dark but for the embers from the fire he pushed to back of the large hearth so as not spill out, and then Link curled up in front of their fading heat. He was exhausted, hungry, and sore - but even in this moment he was aroused at his own low behavior, even by sleeping on the floor. But sleep quickly took him as the coals radiated their warmth down on him

 

***

 

Link dreamed.

_Ganon stood over him like great wild hog as wide as a castle burning with purplish malevolent light that whipped about his tusked face. Link stood ready, but beneath the beast he saw a great twisted penis, a massive boar’s cock that swayed before him and slowly entranced him._

_“Link!”_

_The princess! No she was queen, here in the citadel, but swollen with child. Calip stood there at the end of a chain that ran to a collar on Link’s neck. He sneered, “be honest, champion, you wanted to taste that Dark Beast’s dick!” Link was naked, the queen looked sternly at him as her Gerardo guard stood naked around her, smirking._

_Link knew he couldn’t lie, not to the doctor, his master. “Yes doctor, I wanted that nasty cock in me.” He blushed and looked away, Zelda laughed, a mirthful, cruel noise. He could not meet her eyes._

_He heard her voice, “he’s not fit for men, take him to the kennels!”_

_Link was led down a long corridor, leering men in steel plate grabbed their cocks lasciviously as he was walked down further into the castle. It looked like a dungeon, thick wooden beams criss-crossed into formidable bars. A woman he didn’t know chained him on a long length to a stake in ground, her face a mask of disgust as she turned away._

_The corners of the kennel were dark, a dimly flickering torch was somewhere - he couldn’t see. From the shadows a low growling, dark figures emerged on four legs, large dogs surrounded him. Dark brown and black, they circled him, slick red cocks dripping from their sheathes. He’d seen dogs mate before at the stables, knew how they “knotted”... his own cock was free and hard. They sniffed and licked at him, slowly circling, one started to lick his ass. One near his face wasn’t really a dog, it had a pig like face...like a bokoblin._

_He was mounted from behind, felt the paws and their claws on his flank, a low threatening growl in his ear._

_Link was excited._

 

_***_

 

 _He_ awoke to the sound of his own lustful moaning. It was dark, and cold, he’d thrown the blanket in his sleep, and someone was sawing somewhere. _Snoring._ It came  back to him. He was at the cabin, and he looked over was grateful he’d not woken the other with his moans. He closed his eyes, still half in his dream, trying to bring it back. _Surrounded by bokoblins._ He opened his eyes, _no was it dogs?_ Disgusting.

He sat up, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. It was still dark, and the doctor had asked to be awoken before dawn. _Better to just stay up._ Link stood quietly, padded naked to the door and crept outside. He was surprised to see a horse tied up there,  but then guessed it must have been left by the citadel men. He looked up, but found no trace of the moon in the clear sky he could see - morning wasn’t far off. He went around and picked the dry clothes off the line (leaving his own) and returned to the cabin and his blanket, where he flattened and folded Calip’s clothes. Even in the early morning grogginess, he felt a kind of contentment that he’d thought of this task to do before he woke the doctor. His arousal from the strange dream lingered beneath his blurry fatigue even as the dream itself faded.

As he finished folding, he looked out the window to see the sky just barely lightening, morning not too far behind. He puzzled for a moment on how to wake Calip, who lay on his back, mouth wide. _Maybe he has morning glory…_ Link smiled to himself, then had an idea he couldn’t put to rest. He moved to the man’s bed and slowly, gently pulled back the cover to reveal his half hard cock. He didn’t let himself think too much, just knelt by the low bedside and took the cock in his mouth. He was meticulous, trying not to wake the man who snored more softly now. He just wrapped his lips over the semi-soft flesh and gently toyed with the head with his tongue. As it stiffened, he started to suck just lightly, working it in his mouth as it slowly filled the warm, wet space.

“Hmmmmmm” there was a low noise from the man, and Link looked over to his eyes cracked. He continued to move his head up and down as they locked eyes, the other making no move to stop him.

“Did I tell you to suck my cock?” The voice was thick with morning sloth. Link lifted his mouth and said, “it’s almost dawn, Doctor. You asked me to waken you.” Calip looked awake, alert now, and his familiar stern look had returned. Link knew he’d be punished, but didn’t care. Calip yawned, and as he came out of his yawn he said, “well it’s wet. You might as well ride and get me off.”

Link took a moment to process what he meant, for a moment he thought he meant the horse outside. But then as he understood he eagerly stood and straddled the man, licking two finger and dragging them over his ass, he directed the wet cock to his hole. He was shaking with excitement, he wanted to be fucked so badly, his ass was practically tingling in anticipation. The doctor shoved into him roughly, too quickly, his tight hole stretched too quick “agggh!” It was a noise of pain, as he fell forward on his hands over the other man. Calip looked up, impassively. “Well, ride it, bitch.”

Link pushed past the pain and leaned back, grinding his ass back he slowly started to gyrate his hips. Already his fuck starved body was ignoring pain signals, and he heard himself morning and grunting. He rode the man’s cock, wiggling and pumping back, squeezing his hole tight, it was incredible -slipping over his hole, tickling him, every nerve end seemed to grab th man’s cock and hold it inside him for the pleasure.

“You like that, champion? You like feeling my manhood in you?” A strong palmed slap whipped across his cheek. Link was so startled  he just sat there for a moment. “You going to touch my cock again without permission?” He slapped him, hard, across the other cheek. Link was too stunned to think - he’d absorbed hundreds of blows and abrasions in battle, even a few in his training days - but he’d never been slapped in this way before.

He was almost as astonished to hear himself say, “sorry doctor...it won’t happen again” ( _but he just…_ ). The other man nodded his head, and as though he were watching himself with no control over his body he started to gyrate again, rocking his hips back and slipping over the erection buried inside him. His shock at being slapped somehow dimmed, like an oil lamp gone dry while the physical sensations of his tight hole stretched over Calip’s turgid member burned bright as a bonfire. Already the boy was pushing back eagerly already ( _I deserved it anyway_ ), it felt good, wonderful, he was bucking his hips in tight little humps trying to feel it and press it on that pleasure center inside him. Already he’d forgotten about the slapping, stopped caring about anything but feeling the other fill him.

“You like my cock in you Link?” Link let out a nearly unintelligible response, moaning as he did, “unnnnnggh yeahhh” and then, as he saw the man's stern gaze, he pulled his words into a stream, “please-thank you Doctor-please fuck me? You feel so good-thank you Doctor—please fuck me, fuck your boy. Fuck me– I'll be good—I'll be a good boy—AH!” Calip brought his knees up and suddenly slammed up into Link forcing him to fall forward again from the surprising force of the older man’s thrusts.

Calip thrust as though he were angry, pounding his cock into the mindlessly moaning knight.“Goddesses, listen to you, begging for my cock like a dumb whore. You're a depraved little pervert Link, no matter if the world thinks you're a great knight, I know you're a dirty, dumb slut.” Link was smiling, his eyes fixed on the others’ and he was moaning and muttering under his breath as he leaned over him, something like “yes sir, thank you sir, fuck your boy” but he kept moaning and mixing up words. The doctor’s demeaning words felt good, cleansing, pure. In this cabin he was treated like a servant, a slave, and it felt _good_.

The words between them faded, every time the doctors cock shoved into him, his hips slammed into his ass, that deep spot of pleasure pushed with regular rhythmic force - he felt more than understood the cum dribbling from his trapped cock. The noises Link was making were unmistakably prurient, high-pitched vulgar moans of wanton pleasure, they filled the small space over the rhythmic slapping of flesh. All Link understood was the sensation - almost like tickling his asshole but immensely pleasurable – the feel of the hard, hot shaft as it slipped over his asshole - he squeezed his muscle, wanting to feel more - his stomach fluttered with the pleasure even as his ass radiated a dull, tingling pain where it was bruised.

Calip made a tight, strained grunting noise, and if possible he slammed even harder into the knight, Link knew he was cumming, and again squeezed, wanting to make it feel even more pleasurable. For a while, they sat there pressed tight together at the hips, like they were one body - the sky was slowly turning a lighter shade out the window near Link’s head, and only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

Calip said, “I have to piss” and Link roused himself to move off, but Calips hands were on his thighs. Their eyes locked, Link smiled, Calip looked bored - Link felt something new inside him. _He’s pissing in me - in my ass._ It felt strange, hot - he had a sense memory of monstrous couplings where beasts came copiously - it filled his ass, creating a hot, insistent pressure. It was odd, but not bad, and as he slowly became more conscious he was aware he was making a kind of guttural “hhnngggn” noise.  Finally the doctor stopped urinating and pulled his cock from the boy. Link tightened his hole, but he felt a drop slip from him and he reached back to wipe it up with his hand, rubbing urine into his skin.

 

***

 

Calip made him pack his saddle bags, make tea, and saddle the horse, never allowing Link to expel the piss in his guts - he felt it slosh around inside and had to force himself to flex and keep his hole tight. As Link tidied the last things within the cabin, the doctor waited impatiently by the door. “Don’t forget your undergarments, I want you to wear them when you come to me nextx” Link was confused, but then remembered the gag he’d had the previous night, and went back into get the mostly dry undershorts, rank with piss. He went to the fireplace where they lay, dry now but no less dirty for that, and pulled them on, feeling how the material was stiffened in places with the man’s piss - now pressing against his skin. He slipped by the other and out into the predawn air.

Calip had a heavy padlock he placed on his door. From a pouch on his belt he produced a key, small and a bit rusty. “You’ll check on the cabin every now and then, and I’ll let you know when I’m due back so you can clean it up for me - no doubt dust will gather while I’m gone.” He didn’t wait for Link’s confirmation, he just moved to climb his horse, whose spotted brown flanks were beginning to warm in rapidly brightening blue of the morning. Just before he rode off, Calip looked down at the half naked Hylian and said, “when you’re at the Citadel, you’ll come find me.”

 

***

 

Link’s clothes stank of piss but, at least they were dry. He’d had to run much of the way back to the village. It was not a short journey back to Hateno on foot, and Link skirted the main road, his stomach rumbling and his limbs aching the entire time. The whole journey the ripe smell was a constant companion despite the cool, clean morning air, and as he did not want anyone to smell him in these clothes he kept to the trees when he could, and scouted ahead before travelling through open areas.

As he walked and ran further from the little cabin not far from the formidable Fort Wall, it was like his sense returned - that familiar panicky mix of excitement and anxiety as he thought back at how he’d become so intensely subservient. How had he let himself go so completely? _But it wasn’t hard at all..._ it had been so easy, so simple - he was told what to do, and had a clear goal, to meet whatever Doctor Calip’s need had been. _No worries about traumatized queens or...horizons._ But more than that, he’d found a profound peace and even pleasure in just... _serving? Is that it?_

Thinking of Queen Zelda brought a renewed urgency to his pace, he’d need to get to town not long after midday if he wasn’t to keep the rito messenger waiting too long. He tried to turn his thoughts from the previous days to the things he’d need to communicate to the queen, to focus on his duties. Before crossing the Cliffs he ventured to the river, drinking several deep handfulls of water, then ascended the verdant inclines. Crossing one of the narrow paths that dropped off in cliffs to his right, he recognized the area as one where bokoblins had in the past ambushed travelers - but they had not been seen here for some time. _Good thing, horny as I am I’d probably just beg them to fuck me._ He knew the thought was perverse, scandalous - but found it didn’t perturb him as it might once have. He started to recall his dream, and his breathing became even more rapid.

Then like a lightning bolt he remembered the Doctor slapping his face and he stopped in his tracks, sweating despite the cool air of the season. Somehow the memory had submerged itself beneath the potent mix of sensations and flurried pace of the morning’s preparations. The bugs were starting to chirp at one another in the grass by the road where he stood, calling to each other in season ending reproductive desperation, and Link realized was touching his cheek. _I didn’t do anything._ No, that wasn’t quite right – he’d apologized. He swallowed, his mouth was dry - his heart was beating quickly now but not from his running. _Why is it any different than him slapping my balls?_ But it was, somehow - it seemed the gesture was deeper, more powerful expression of... _propriety. Of license. And I just took it. Wanted it._ Did he? He wasn’t sure now. He started back on the path to Hateno, thankful for a forest on the horizon. _I need to be careful. If I lose my balance, I could fall into this and never get out._ He knew that skirting the cliffs of his erotic depravity was precisely where he got so much excitement, but he was worried he was losing site of the cliff’s edge. He picked up his pace as he entered the darkened edge of Midla Wood, the smell of stale piss filling his nostrils and making him quiver inside with an irrepressible arousal.

 

***

 

He reached the entrance to Hateno village just around midday. The entrance was marked by two tall stone pillars, whose plaster-like covering had largely fallen away towards the bottom, and a wooden sign hung between them. Link stunk of sweat and urine, and was dismayed to see the figure of a young man who stood watch there. _Damn._ He’d managed to avoid encounters so far, but he decided the cliff his home looked over would be a bit obvious to scale in midday. _Just what I’d need “sneaking into your own home, Link?”_ Link squatted down by the roadside for a moment, then decided to try and skirt the man. _Thadd_ he recalled his name – he had the broad shoulders of a farmer, but a slim waist where his tunic was tied with an olive green cloth - the deep V of it’s neckline showed the well defined musculature of his chest dancing  in the shadows of the flame.

 _Why in Hyrule is he still standing guard? The monsters are long gone from here._ Whatever the reason - he’d have to approach. Link stepped quietly out of the shadows - and the man lowered his pitchfork, before his suspicious eyes flashed with recognition. He scratched his short brown hair, that was so rich a brown it was almost red in the midday light.

“Master Link, is that you?” Link paused, forcing a smile - he nodded. He kept his distance, hoping the smell wouldn’t drift, “ah yes, I...had some business - I let my companion come back on my horse…”

“I thought that looked like your horse! Well, that’s a worry off my mind. Looks like you’ve been running?” The man smiled, but then his nose crinkled up, _crap. “_ Yes, I...need to get back and rest before meeting the messenger”, he sidled along the far wall then turned and walked briskly away, leaving the man looking after him with a puzzled expression on his handsome face. He didn’t see the champion blushing furiously.

 

***

 

Link stripped from his dirty clothes just inside the door. He peeled the dirty undergarments and held them to his nose, inhaling their filthy fragrance. _Fucking pervert._ At last he dropped them, and went naked to his washbasin, he lazily wiped himself down before climbing the stairs to his loft. He sat naked at his desk, on drawing out an inkwell and pen composed his communique to the queen. He almost shook with exhaustion - the constant work and excitement and punishment was almost more than his well trained muscles could handle.

His meeting with Rito messenger passed by in haze, he was a tall brown handsome creature with a rich voice, and Link had to fight to keep his erotic energy from seeping into their conversation. Indeed, the avian creature’s initial irritation at LInk’s delay had quickly softened into something…else, and before he realized it both were peppering their banter with suggestive little nuggets (“I’ve heard so much about the handsome hero of Hyrule” “I’ve always wondered what strength it must take to fly those long distances - and whith such graceful form”). Ultimately, they’d had to cut their banter short as Link had delayed his departure already, and the Hylian felt the ale he’d downed on the Inn porch weighing his limbs and eyelids.

Back at home, he unfastened his stallion so it could graze and wander around a bit, then took himself up to his bed, shedding clothes along the climb. On the bed there was a small parcel wrapped in simple brown paper ( _was that there before?_ ), he read a little note scrawled in what was clearly Bozai’s hand.

_Wear this for me when you come to me this evening._

Link smiled, set the package on his desk, and promptly fell asleep atop his sheets.

 

…

To Be Continued in Cabins Fever Part II: 

 

Little happier with this chapter than the last. We'll see what folks think.

 


	3. Cabins Fever II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bozai gives Link some surprising news, and his life takes some strange new turns.

**_Bozai’s Gift: Epilogues_ **

Chapter III: Cabins Fever II

 

**_Author’s note:_ ** _ These are the last chapter of this series and so alternate between broad strokes and minutiae _ . 

 

***

 

At first he thought it was a handkerchief. It was made that light Gerudo cloth in the same turquoise-ish blue of his Vai outfit and embroidered with Gerudo designs in gold and white. One panel of cloth was light but opaque, and attached to another that was sheer enough to just see through by a delicate golden chain. 

Link pondered the strange thing, lazing about in the afternoon sun that poured through the window to where he lay in bed. The chain was too broad and long to sit as a circlet, and he couldn’t see it as a necklace…

Finally, it clicked.  _ A skirt? _ His heartbeat quickened, and he rolled his legs over the bed and sat up, wiping the crud from the corners of his eyes. He stood, picking up the strange garment and unclasping the chain, he laid the soft, flat gold (which, if it was of Gerudo make, he knew would be quite strong) around his waist where it draped to perfectly accentuate his navel. He pulled the chain closed so the solid panel draped over his caged manhood, the slightly longer sheer panel settling lightly over his bum. His legs were nearly completely exposed, and a stray breeze would reveal his panties - or lack thereof. There was little question anyone wearing this was looking to seduce someone and put their body on display.  _ Nydra’s cock, no one would ever wear this out in front of others!  _

Like all Gerudo clothing, it was soft and silky to the touch, though unlike his other clothes this was not designed for combat, or any action that did not take place on one’s back. He cocked his hip, the chain lay soft and flat against his skin, he took two hip-swaying steps and felt the panel over his rear flutter on the motion. Link felt scandalous just wearing it, he moved to his chest of drawers, unconsciously moving with a light, lilting gait, he pulled his other Gerudo clothes from where they were buried in his drawer. The color match was perfect,  _ how did he manage that?  _  He touched the Gerudo clothes he had set atop his dresser, closed his eyes and let himself feel the quiet thrill humming in his chest.

_ Do I want to be a woman?  _ He wondered to himself, pointed ears turning beet red as he stood alone in the afternoon shadows draped across his room.  _ No. That’s not it. _ He liked the clothes, their femininity and sexuality, and he liked his manhood locked up. He tried to find the thread between his arousal at Bozai’s demeaning punishment, the doctors contemptuous use of him, and the revealing garb that only barely covered his cock and ass.  _ The monsters too.  _ He frowned.

The clothes, the dress more than any, were meant to show him off,  _ to make men, and women, desire me, my body.  _ He knew what Bozai had given him, gave him now, that pure escape from the weight of his name, title, and responsibility - the pureness of being there for his pleasure. The life he’d have had if the princess had not chosen him as her knight.  _ Doctor Calip freed me too, in a different way.  _ Link smiled to himself,  _ such a pervert,  _ he thought. _ Is that it, it’s all perverse? And yet it all feels so good… _

He shook his head, blond hair flapping out of its bed-induced cowlicks and shaking the probing thoughts away. Whatever the future held for him, he knew he could no longer push his desires down - and he no longer wanted to. He’d saved Hyrule, he was entitled to some rest and reflection,  _ I’m not even twenty, damnit. How many people have saved kingdoms in twenty years of age?  _ Of course, he’d only done it with Zelda’s help, and his mood briefly darkened as he recalled her own strange, new darkness.  _ A mystery for another day. _ He picked up the Gerudo top and slid his arms through the holes, wondering vaguely where he’d stashed Kilton’s Magical Cleanser… 

  
  


***

 

Bozai’s cabin was as rustic as ever from the outside, but inside it was surprisingly clean and comfortable. From the outside just an odd mix of large boulders and stacked logs, inside the apparent gaps between the stones were now filled with a kind of cement that gave the walls a clean if rough look. Link stood in his flimsy dress on overlapping rugs looking at Bozai, who surprisingly was dressed for travel, a large pack in the corner bulged with clothes and supplies. Link had been expecting some sensual encounter, and was surprised as he stood there. 

“You look very pretty in your new dress, princess”. Bozai smiled as his voice dripped with condescension. But his sneer became serious, and something in his eyes troubled Link.

“Sadly, it's a parting gift. I have to go, I’m afraid” there was real sadness in his voice, and Link felt something urgent within himself twisting in his gut. “I had a letter, a little before you came back to Hateno” he turned and looked at the dimming light outside the cabin window, “I’m going to be father, it seems.” 

Link was both stunned and unable to process.This was perhaps the last thing he’d expected the other man to say. 

Bozai looked down at his boots, “I suppose I would have wanted family eventually, so this was kind of inevitable…” Link was only half listening, his mind instead replaying that moment in this very cabin, where Bozai had said to him “you’ll still be my girl”. It had given Link the strangest comfort, even though the other had said it in that commanding tone. 

_ Why now?  _ Link wanted to ask, but of course the answer was obvious. Link was too confused to speak, unsure what he felt or what he should - and so they stood together in silently, not looking at each other.  _ Inevitable?  _

Was it? 

 

Bozai finally picked up his pack and walked over to Link, taking the boy’s hand in his, he placed a small silver ring with a light rose colored jewel in the palm of his hand.  _ The Owner’s ring. _ The thought was dull, lifeless. Bozai gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be telling lots of men about the slutty  _ Vai _ boy, I’m sure one of them will treat you right” his demeaning tone had returned. “Speaking of” he said at the door, “Benja will be around later today, I think, for a trade…”

Then he left.

…

 

_ What was I thinking was going to happen?  _

Short of his top, sleeves and veil, Link brought the woodcutter’s axe down on the big round section of an old tree that had been stacked near the side of the cabin, splitting it with the broad rough blade. He had not left the cabin after Bozai had gone, not deciding to stay so much as never making the decision to leave. For a long time he’d simply stood there, in his slip of a Gerudo dress, staring at the doorway. Slowly, as the breeze blew in from the darkening evening, Link gathered himself to cut wood for a fire.

As he worked, he tried to understand what he was feeling. He’d never thought too deeply about the future, beyond his fate fighting Ganon, but he realized he’d thought Bozai would have been a part of it. 

_ He thought you were a woman when you met _ . 

At last, he set his armload of wood in the oversized fireplace,  and stared at it unseeing, feeling warm despite the cold air and silent logs in the hearth. He blushed at his own, childish naïveté. What  _ had  _ he thought was going to happen?  _ Buy you a wedding dress next?!  _

Link was surprised at the depth of his sadness. Despite the intensity of their connection, they’d spent relatively little time with each other, most of it sexual and some of it coerced. Yet, without realizing it or meaning to he’d let himself imagine a new normal, settling into their strange sexual dynamic… imagine  _ being together. _ Giving Bozai power and control over his manhood had been perversely pleasing, yet it had been so simple and powerful. 

_ And he had an incredible cock.  _ He smiled at the thought, and admitted to himself he had hoped they might, somehow, continue on with one another, even if the thoughts had not quite taken shape beyond dim fantasies that stirred in the candlelight by his bedside before sleep came. 

Even when he’d been in the thrall of the perverted Calip he’d held in his head that he was Bozai’s first,  _ Bozai’s girl.  _ Now both Bozai and Calip had gone. 

_ Damn. _

Link set about placing kindling wood in the fireplace, sowing strips of oil-soaked cloth among them before placing the sturdier logs on top. He struck a flint and watched the cloth and kindling catch, slowly at first but spreading quickly as the orange flames leapt between the pieces of wood. 

Bozai had left much of what he could not carry, and so Link uncorked a bottle of light red wine, downing glazed cup full before pouring another as he sat in front of the fire, the only light in the little space. The wood was still a little green, but thankfully dry, and was catching well enough with the encouragement of the lamp oil. He allowed himself to just feel empty, and stare in wonder at the twisting orange and yellow glow of the flames, looking for patterns as though it were sentient, trying to communicate with him. But there was no message he could discern.

_ Maybe I should quit this. All of it. _ He’d found new and incredible pleasures locked in the Voe Ring, but it had been Bozai who’d held the key (well, Owner’s ring) and that connection had always held Link, made him feel bound. Maybe Bozai’s leaving was a sign he needed to quit fucking around, take off the jeweled enchanted cage for his cock, start being a real man. 

He’d started on his third cup of wine by the time someone banged against the door which he’d latched from the inside - three loud thudding knocks, as though a heavy fist were falling against it. Link started, realizing he’d not changed and was wearing only the sultry dress.  _ Who in the dark world?  _ Three more knocks, and Link stood up “a minute, please” he called out in a soft, feminine tone as he scrambled to pull on the sheer top and then secure his veil (and identity).

It took Link a moment to open the door, which Bozai had reinforced with an iron bar, and another moment once he’d opened the door to recognize the portly man with a scraggly beard who stood in a green tunic beneath a heavy pack.  _ Benja. _

“It’s been a long time, my dear. What a lovely sight you are on a chilly night” Benja’s voice was deeper than Link’s, rough and filled with suggestive innuendo as he eyed the champions scantily clad figure.

In that moment, Link came to decision - and in his mind it was clear as though he said out loud, shouting it into the dark.  _ I don’t want to be a real man - I want to be a slut, the most infamous slut in Hyrule. I want every man and beast in the land to know about the  _ Vai _ boy. I’ll play the part of the champion, but I’m going to do everything I can to be most perverted and depraved whore in the land. Bozai just showed me what I really am, I should be thankful he did.  _ His heart beat hard in his chest as it warmed over the excitement brewing in his belly, he felt feverish and was blushing at his own thoughts, but he steeled himself, determined to make them a reality.

Link cocked his hips suggestively, moving slightly out of the doorway as he said “yes, Bozai mentioned you had some business  I think? Come… please.” He reached and lightly placed a hand on Benja’s forearm, sliding it down slowly to take his hand and usher him through the door. Link had not thought it would have been possible for Benja to look any more lascivious, but somehow the man managed to in response to his little gesture. He shut the door and bolted it on the cold night, then walked in front of Benja and slid his hands beneath the shoulder straps of his pack, lifting it from his shoulders. “Please make yourself comfortable, have you eaten?” Benja smirked at him now, both of them knew this was a show, but Benja seemed to feel no need to stop Link from playing the role of gracious and submissive housekeeper. 

“Yes, I took at meal at the Hateno inn, I had some business there. I haven’t washed yet though, perhaps you’d warm some water?” Benja put his hands in the small of his back and leaned back thrusting his belly out as he stretched and, Link noticed as he set the pack by the door, a growing tent at the front of his trousers. Link eyed his erection as he placed an iron pot of water to hang near the fire, stoking and placing another log atop it.

“How about some wine? I’m afraid Bozai did not leave any ale I know of” Link was already pulling the bottle down as the big trader assented, filling two stone cups. He turned to find Benja seated at the little table near the door. “Shall we get warm by the fire? It’s a bit more comfortable” he said, walking toward the fire with a distinct sway of his hips. He thrilled at the feeling of his Gerudo skirt as it shifted over his ass, and Link heard Benja make an “mmmmmmmm” sound as he stood and followed the champion.

Bozai had added a kind of padded bench in front of the fire, and Link lowered himself gracefully to the cushion, draping his arm over the back of the bench and raising one leg onto the seat, spreading his other leg out on the floor. Benja made no attempt to disguise his impressive erection, the firelight casting it in shadow, his eyes filled with hunger. Link noted happily the other had brought the wine bottle with him.

As he sat, Benja too stretched his arm along the wooden back of the bench, and gently began to caress the top of Link’s hand. “My dear, why not take off that veil, I prefer to see those pretty lips, I know the amazing things they can do, after all” Link raised his free hand, not wanting to disrupt the sensual strokes of the other, and unceremoniously tossed the veil and hair cover from his head, and let it fall to the floor. He smiled at Benja, who went on “much better, such a lovely boy. Now, I do have business, of course, I’m not just here for your pretty face.”

Link had been staring down at the straining cloth of his trousers that seemed to sway in the moving light, now he looked up and signaled interest with only his eyes. “Well, then, Bozai traded me some of the jelly he said you made, the kind that tingles on the flesh and heightens certain… sensations.” He was speaking of the Chuu jelly that Link mixed with a decoction made from bokoblin parts that had erotic qualities due to pheromones (at least that’s what the monster fanatic Kilton had told him, and he still had no idea what ‘pheromones’ were). 

Link raised an eyebrow, and kept a quiet little smile on his face as he thought about his lovely monsters. Benja had been staring at Links smooth leg where it was crooked near him on the seat, and now he slid his hand from Link’s, and started to gently caress his thigh. “Well, then, it sold quite well, and it seems I’m all out.”

Link smiled a little wider, “oh? Those strong Gerudo warriors find the desert air a bit...dry?” Benja laughed aloud at this, but his eyes narrowed and held onto that hunger. “Not as much, you’d be surprised how many farm wives have found use for it” Link decided he liked the idea of bored wives on their farms using it to spice up the tedium of peasant life. “I propose to give you three thousand rupees...  _ if _ you’ll give me the recipe.” 

Link didn’t change his face, but was inwardly surprised at the number.  _ Must be able to charge a good bit for it.  _  “Hmmm, I’m not sure I want to part with the recipe, it took a lot time to perfect, I had to sleep with many men to get to portions right” Benja’s face was caught between a frown and a smile. 

“Oh yes, I’ve heard tales of the slutty boy who dresses like a Gerudo   _ Vai _ ” he gently squeezed Link’s thigh, sliding his hand up a little further, “surprising, given how reluctant you seemed with me.”  _ My first fuck. _ And his second, for that matter. That had been the start of his cravings. 

Link looked away demurely, “well….it just… felt so good with you. I tried to resist, but I haven’t been able to help myself” ( _ not really a lie, it did feel incredible) _ . He looked at Benja, running his hand over man’s thick arm and shoulder, remembering the feeling of the his body on top of him. “If I gave you the recipe, well, then you’d never come back to me for your business” Link slipped his hand under the man’s loosened sleeve and caressed the dense, dark hair on his forearm, “tell you what, how about I sell it to you at half the price Bozai did - you can buy more in one trip that way, but we’ll still be able to do business?” Benja pursed his lips in a show of thought, so Link pressed on “you know, I make that more… erotic kind, but I also have a jelly that's got a pleasant warming feel to it, and another I’m working on with a little cooling effect, you’ll have more variety to sell. I’m not much of a merchant, but it might be nice to have a little money on the side.” 

Benja smiled at him, “sounds fair to me” he gently took Link’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Do you have any I could sample?” Link downed his wine, and stood up, retrieving a jar of the warming Chuu jelly he made by mixing a little jelly fire Chuu with regular. When he sat back down, he sat directly next the other man, pressing his body against him as he sat the jar down on the cushion. Benja handed him his refilled cup, raised his own and said “to new partnerships” Link smiled and echoed the words as they both drank deep, his hand already resting near the other’s cock where it challenged his pants. 

It was perhaps the wine, but Link was beginning to feel overwhelmed with a feverish sexual longing, it was physical, almost painful.  _ “ _ Let’s not talk shop all night” he lifted his hand and pulled the knot that bound the man’s trousers, “let’s get...comfortable”. Benja smiled slipped his wine with his right hand as he placed the other around the boy’s shoulders, lifting his heavy hips up as he stared at Link. Link leaned across him and pulled his pants down over his knees, leaning back into his draped arm as the other kicked his pants off.  _ No undergarments.  _ His thick erection stood up straight amidst dark bush of hair and a respectable set of balls.

Link picked up the bottle of jelly as he leaned into Benja, who kissed him roughly, his tongue urgently pushing into the boy’s waiting mouth. He flicked the cork off blindly and dipped his fingers into the warming, slick stuff, he pulled his head back but pressed his body against the bigger man as he brought his hand around. Slowly, teasingly, he rubbed two slick fingers up the pulsing ridge that ran along the bottom of his dick, running his hand up its length, bringing a rumbling sigh from the other. Link kept his voice light and demure, “you know, I was so impressed last time we met, you were able to keep going after our first… _ fuck _ .” He emphasized the last word.

Benja’s chest rumbled as he chuckled and Link encircled the head of his cock with his hand, squeezing lightly. “Yes, I could have fucked you again, too, I can be a bit insatiable” the trader’s voice grew husky as he spoke, his hand stroking Link’s back as he arched his body against Benja’s. “Poor Robsten has found that out all too well. He’s become quite the little slut, I’ve got him in one of those little jewels, and I’ve sold another to a man at a stable when we got to swapping stories. Seems he was a fan of yours.” Link knew Benja liked young men, so he wasn’t too surprised that he was fucking his Raven-haired assistant.  _ He did enjoy that finger I gave him after all. _

“Oh?” He looked at Benja, gently stroking his shaft up and down now with a firm slick grip, “he was so charmingly naïve when I last sucked him off.” Benja smiled, “he’s got much more experience now. He’s out in the ruins looking for more of the Voe Rings… we’ve got several requests from men and women. You’ve opened up a while line of business for us, being such a little slut” Link’s heart twirled at the demeaning  word. Benja looked down at his goo covered dick, “Tell me, some of our customers wondered if this was...poisonous…if it were to somehow get in the mouth.” 

Link smiled and stopped stroking, “oh no, it’s harmless, and mostly tasteless, kind of like sugar water” they stared at each other for a moment. “Well, would you prove it? I wouldn’t want to mislead my customers, and you won’t tell me what’s in it, after all.”  Link downed his remaining wine, feeling pleasantly buzzed he slid to his knees in front of the man, running his hands over his thick hairy thighs, muscular from his extensive travel. He looked up at the trader, inhaling deeply the scent of musk and sweat and the faintest acrid hint of piss. 

Keeping eye contact, he slowly licked up the length of the bottom of his shaft, gathering the sweet-ish orange stuff on his tongue. He held out his tongue for Benja to see, then closed his mouth and swallowed. The man’s eyes narrowed, “enough games, suck my cock you little slut, you’ve been staring at it all damn night.” Link agreed the time for foreplay was past, and would not have been able to resist sucking his cock even if it hadn’t.

Benja had a very thick specimen, it bulged out from his crotch with a darkish head, it smelled pungent and heady, the other having been traveling much of the day. At one time Link might have been repulsed by the odor but now he found it enticing, masculine, musty. Without looking away from the others eyes he wrapped his lips over the purplish head, feeling the incredibly tender flesh pulse against them with arousal.  _ This is where I belong. _ He’d made the right decision, he knew in that moment, he was right where he needed to be, kneeling passively before a man pleasing him. He moaned a little as he wrapped his lips tightly over the head, sliding them down a little and tasting a tangy, deep saltiness on his skin, his tongue warming pleasantly.

“Ohhhh that’s nice. I’m glad you’ve stopped denying what you really are. You’re a natural little slut, aren’t you?” Linked looked into his eyes and moaned in agreement around the thick shaft as he caressed the underside with his tongue, pulling his head back and creating a little suction as the ridges of the cock head passed over his lips. 

He bobbed his head, slowly working more and more of the shaft into his mouth, with each movement pressing the warm pulsing skin with his tongue, running his hands slowly over the big man’s thighs. Benja had closed his eyes and was leaning back sipping his wine, and Link started more eagerly slurping as he sucked the fat throbbing dick, bouncing his head more quickly as the musty taste felt like it was filling his whole body.  Benja now opened them to see Link’s own half-lidded eyes filled with hazy lust. “Swallow it all, sissy boy”. 

Link rose up a little on his knees and slurped the cock back down, pressing it against the back of his throat. It was hard because it was so fat, but he was able to relax his throat enough for it to push deeper. He repressed the reflex to gag as he felt the rigid flesh fill his throat, at last burying his nose the other man’s thick pubic hair.

“Ahhhh, that’s it, swallow it” Link felt a hand pressing his head down. He flexed his throat, unable to move anything else he ran his tongue all over the shaft where he could. His body inevitably started to react and he began to gag, his abdomen contorting with spasms before Benja let him up. He pulled back only enough to pull air into his lungs, never taking his lips from the man’s cock, he looked up through watery eyes at at the other who was smirking down at him. “Good boy - you’re getting me real close” Link moaned, an eager, intense noise of wanton desire.  _ I want his cum, goddesses I want to taste it. _ He eagerly bobbed his head, sucking the throbbing thick dick noisily between his lips, looking at the smiling man over his tunic. “I wonder how many times you can make me come before I get back on the road?” Link moaned again in his eager reply, pressing it back down he swallowed it once more, moving his head up and down just enough so the swollen head passed over his squeezing throat as his chin pressed into the other’s hairy swollen balls. 

Benja made a guttural noise and Link felt his cock pulse, and pulled his head back to where his lips just wrapped around the tip of his member and sucked while he teased the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue. The first spurt was thick and salty, pouring out right onto the boy’s tongue, “ah!” He made a little noise of surprise and pleasure, opening his mouth as the second spurt shot out on the roof of his mouth. He looked into Benja’s eyes once more as his cum shot again and again, letting him see as it dripped over his tongue, filling his mouth. At last, it just dribbled a little, and the champion swallowed the hot salty stuff with a vulgar noise of pleasure. 

For a while, they just sat there, Benja laying back on the bench with his eyes closed, Link leaning a little on his right leg with the man’s erection softening inches from his face.  He could still taste the cum, that bitter yet warm aftertaste, mixing with the smell of a man’s crotch. “Happy down there?” Link opened his eyes and smiled and just “mmmhmmm” ’d in reply, realizing he was quite content. 

At last Benja rose and Link leaned back on his knees, before rising with him. “Let’s have a bath, then.” Benja walked to the cabin door as Link gathered the pot of water and a few rags, he heard the other man pissing out the front door, and acknowledge a weird pang of desire.  _ That’s the doctor’s cup of tea.  _ And the monsters. He grinned inwardly at his own perversion. 

When the other closed the door, Link said “come by the fire so you don’t get cold.” Benja pulled off his shirt and walked over to Link, his face showing surprise when the boy took warm wet rag and began to wash him. But Link had washed a number of men before, and found he took pleasure in the submissiveness of the act. Neither said anything for a while as Link methodically washed the bigger man, finding that while he was a little fat, there was more muscle than he’d imagined - he wasn’t really very fat just bigger, it seemed. 

“So, Bozai’s gone and gotten himself a wife.” Benja said in a low voice. Link was slowly swabbing the warm cloth over the man’s chest - lightly covered in a brown hair, but stopped momentarily at the mention of Bozai.  _ Don’t remind me. _ Link continued to wash, slowly moving the cloth in a circular motion down over his stomach. “He had a gorgeous cock” Link said simply. Benja smiled, as Link replenished his rag, “is that what you liked about him?” 

Link sank down to his knees on the rug, Benja was already fully hard in front of him. Getting a fresh cloth, he took Benja’s heavy, low hanging balls in one hand and began to wash them, gently applying the warm cloth. Link looked up at the bigger man, “I liked him because he treated me like ...his whore. He put me in my place” he moved his washcloth over the shaft of the man’s cock with a steady, easy pressure, and got a low  _ hmmmmmm _ in reply. Link resisted the near overwhelming urge to take the swollen cock into his mouth, instead he worked the cloth from the crux  of the man’s leg down the inside of his thigh, lovingly washing every inch of his flesh. As Link continued working down, Bejna raised his foot and placed it on the boy’s exposed thigh, and Link washed it, delicately slipping the cloth between each toe. They repeated the motion with his other leg, Link letting his memories subside beneath his arousal at the simple task. 

“I think you missed a spot, my balls are still a little dirty.” Link smiled, then set the washcloth aside as he bent his back a little to bring his lips closer to the man’s beautiful, hairy ballsack. As Benja picked up the towel Link had placed on the hearth the boy stuck out his tongue, he pressed his lips to the still-damp balls, the slowly running his tongue over the soft, warm skin, feeling the hair like bristles. Benja’s cock lay heavily on his face as he moaned into the man’s crotch, opening his lips wider Link pressed his face in, licking and lapping at his testicles, feeling the heavy things hanging down on his face. His spit started to get on his own face but he just continued to lick all over, losing himself in the feeling of the heavy things. Benja made a deep, pleased sound as Link slowly took one of his balls into his mouth, lifting it with his tongue he sucked gently, letting the spit slide down his chin and the back of his throat. 

“Hmmmmmm you should come back with me, teach Robsten a thing or two” Benja’s voice was low, husky once more. Link didn’t respond, just sucked the other ball into his mouth, gently massaging the wrinkly flesh with his tongue. “You look so pretty down there” Link looked up at him over his heavy, thick cock that lay on his cheek, “put you in your place, hm?” 

Link let the big balls fall from his mouth, immediately missing the feeling, but he smiled up at the other man. “Get me a blanket” Link rose quickly, walking over to the bed behind the bench and getting a second blanket folded on the bed there. As he draped it over the other man’s shoulders, Benja took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, pulling the lithe boy against his stout body as he kissed him forcefully. Link let his body shape to the others, his hands lightly braced on his chest as he hungrily let his tongue inside his mouth, sucking on it and pressing his own tongue against it. He felt the other’s hands on his hips, searching the light gold chain that bound his Gerudo skirt until it seized blindly on the clasp, and the thin cloth fell away.

“Show me your smooth little pussy” Benja said as he sat back on the bench, pulling the blanket from Link, who blushed at the word. Nonetheless he turned and daintily pulled down his frilly panties, and as he bent over to pull them over his ankle he felt the other man grab his hips and pull him back. “Oh! AHHH” Benja pressed his face into Link’s ass, his tongue lapped out over his hole and made Link cry out. Benja’s stubble teased his ass, and he felt kind of like laughing and moaning at once as the man’s tongue slathered over his asshole and up and down his crack. He placed his hands on his knees, instinctively pushing his ass back as Benja pulled him closer. “Oh, goddesses… goddesses, yes…” his hot wet tongue  _ pushed _ in a little, twirling over his sensitive sphincter and making him whine with pleasure as the patch of beard on the other’s chin tickled his balls. 

The fire  _ popped _ and suddenly Link sensed the other moving behind him and then Benja forcefully swung Link around so he was bent over the back of the bench. “Oh yes fuck me, please fuck me. Hylia’s blessing I need it so bad” Link’s voice was thick with desire as Benja picked up the warming Chuu jelly slathering the stuff over his shaft. Link turned and looked into his eyes, he brought up a knee onto the bench and arched his back to push his wet hole back towards the man’s thick member. 

“You want me to fill that pussy up slut?” Benja’s voice was heavy and aggressive, Link just moaned in a low needy tone, rubbing his asshole back over the thick cock and feeling the warming sensation spread over his ass. “Please, fuck me, fill me up, fuck my pussy” he was muttering without thinking, his pent up desire spilling out as he stared behind him at the thick shaft, moving his ass until the fat mushroom of a head pressed at his tight hole.

Link looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, pushed his ass back slowly as he took in Benja’s condescending gaze, the shaft was thick and he wanted to move slow but it was hard to hold himself back. He sucked in air with a hiss as he stretched over that purplish head, the jelly warming and helping it slide in, he couldn't stop his hips from gyrating back in little humps onto it. It was something like tickling, or scratching an intense itch, a pleasure like no other Link new, the feeling of slick warm flesh on his tight hole, slowly stretching it. 

He relaxed back a little, like he was pushing out, and it slipped in a bit more, then - “AHH” - the mushroom of its head slipped inside. Benja made deep, rumbling noise of content meant, while Link’s breath took on a higher pitch as he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back on the thickening member. Benja began to push in steadily and when Link reached back a hand to slow him the man he brushed it away, pushing in and stretching the boy’s hole.  _ This is what I wanted. This is what I need  _ He told himself as the pain mixed with pleasure. 

They were both a bit buzzed from the wine, and soon Benja’s broad hips were slamming into Link’s ass as he pounded his fat cock into him, and the boy heard himself moaning like a girl with each thrust. The pulsing shaft slid sloppily in and out as Chuu jelly and spit mixed together, he felt his golden hair gripped in a fist and pulled back as Benja slapped his flank like a horse, telling Link he was “an eager little bitch” who needed to be “mounted and ridden.” 

Link knew he was right but had a hard time finding words, as the sensation of the cock slipping and stretching his asshole with each pump – the turgid shaft even wider in the middle – had started to numb his mind. Between his breathy moans he couldn’t control he just said “yes” over and over in a submissive, needy voice. His flesh tingled where the strong blows fell on his ass and thighs. His cock, trapped in the jeweled prison of his Voe Ring, had pulled down on his balls all night as it swole within its confines, and now dribbled semen as the traders cock pressed his special spot inside just right. It kind of felt like pissing, but only a thin white fluid dribbled out as though the fucking he was getting was pumping it out.

Benja came hard, slamming into Link with his full weight as he yelled out “take my cum you slut” then let out a growl as his cock pumped it’s contents into the mewling boy who tightened and squeezed his asshole around the other man’s dick. Benja leaned over, his belly pressing onto Link’s back as the boy leaned up, as though to feel more of the other’s body on him. 

 

***

 

“Go, warm the bed for me.” Benja pushed to coals and logs deeper into the fireplace with the iron poker, making sure none would tumble out in the night. Link slipped between the cool sheets, curling up immediately against the cold. 

Eventually Benja joined him, the larger man sliding in behind him, pulling the boy’s back against him. Still in the glow of their intense coupling, every point where their flesh pressed together was an electric sensation for Link. He found himself once again thinking of Bozai, and what had been missing since Link had returned - it had been this sensuality, the intensity of the passion between them had dimmed, replace by the other’s calculated condescension.  _ Gone now, I guess. _

Link couldn’t help himself but lean back into the bigger man, pressing himself against the other’s body, and when the hand came to turn his head their kiss was equally intense. Link ground his ass back against him, and Benja’s erection came to life.  _ He wasn’t kidding. _

With just a little spit, the old trader rolled on top of of Link, who just smiled contentedly, feeling his weight on top of him, strong, powerful. He was fucked again, slowly, Benja taking his time, each slow thrust deeper was wonderful for Link who was as insatiable as the other. Tongues entwined and the champion’s body beneath him,  Benja came once more in the hero, before they both fell into an exhausted sleep. 

Link roused him the next morning with his cock in his mouth, before he rode him one last time, Benja never moving much, just letting the insatiable boy hump and squeeze his cock as he moaned in vulgar, wanton lust. 

When he left with crate of jelly in tow, Link threw in a lot of extra jars, and almost gave in to the traders request to return and teach Robsten a few tricks. Almost.

  
  


***

 

The litany of changes Link went through in the short period after Bozai left him were dizzying. He’d never fully admit to himself Bozai’s leaving had left him hurt. Instead he threw himself into his new dedication to be the perverted slut he was. Most evenings or afternoons he’d travel to Bozais cabin, where he’d tempt travelers in his Gerudo garb to stay the night. He vowed to never go a day without taking a cock (barring illness, but he was hearty). Some days were slow, on others though he’d find both of his holes filled as lusty men took the  _ Vai _ boy in turn. He was careful to avoid townsfolk from Hateno, for risk of discovering who he was really, though he saw more than one lingering around the cabin, perhaps hearing of the pleasures to be found inside. Only once did he have to subdue a man surprised at his trapped manhood, but he kept up his training and it was a simple matter.

A few days after Bozai left, the fey builder Bolson came by and informed Link he had a side business with a little invention he called a “printing machine” - suggesting maybe Link’s heroic tale would make a profitable and popular series of pamphlets to print. 

Intrigued, Link sat down that day to write his tale, and found he had both a knack and a passion for writing. In between training his body and brief trips to Hateno Wall, Link fell into a pattern, writing out episodes of his journey to join the princess and rescue the land. Yet he developed yet another passion. As he went to store the Owners  Ring (he’d still not removed the Voe Ring) in a box beneath his bed, he found again the piss soaked clothes from his strange time with the red monsters, and found himself fantasizing as he remembered that time. Before he knew it, he was writing two tales, one of his journey to rescue the princess, the other of a knight with an “arousal curse” who fell into a den of monsters. He set to puzzling out just what had happened to him in that den by recalling the story for the pen and parchment. 

Piecing together his memory, he’d sit by lamplight with wine and pull on the monster-urine soaked pants and write, feverishly, and on recounting the tale he decided those vivid dreams he’d had (he recalled them so clearly: the giant boar’s penis, the lines of horny monsters, the princess swollen with child) showed him that Ganon had possessed the Pink moblin, like he possessed the divine beast machines. That was why it had hypnotized him so and had such power over him.

And he’d loved it, he knew. In writing the tale he felt that powerful desire and knew he wanted those monsters again. He could no longer deny it. And he began to fantasize of what would have happened if he’d remained in the bokoblins’ thrall, for another full two weeks he  wrote out his sordid fantasy. The knight was brought to the queen, still called Zelda, who had become mad with lust for dark lord Ganon and mother to his monsters. He came up with an elaborate scheme, where she was fucked by red monsters, then Ganon’s seed filled her after, and stronger monsters were sprung from her womb. When those stronger monsters (blues, then black and silvers) incestualy mated with her, she and Ganon made yet stronger creatures together, and the dark Queen Zelda loved her  “children”. 

And the knight, he became a hopeless defiled slave, happily lost in a world in which debauched and profane pleasures were bestowed on the land of Hyrule. The calamity was a perverse sexual vision, in which most men were locked in Voe rings ( called “Zelda’s Rings) and only the strongest allowed to mate, the rest became slaves to their desires. 

Then the fever broke, as Link stopped writing the darker tale when it was almost discovered by Bolson one day, mistaking it for his other stories. He tucked it away in a drawer, thinking it safe, and wouldn’t discover for over a month that it had gone missing. By that time the Bolson had surreptitiously turned out the first pamphlets of “Zelda’s Rings” and they were not only circulating but wildly popular, though no one would admit to having read it. 

During that time, Link devoted his time to finding men to service at Bozai’s cabin- his “ _ Vai _ den” as he called it, but it was frustrating trying to balance his official duties and keep face while also finding men to lure who’d not too quickly recognize him. He was constantly, feverishly horny - and he’d committed himself to trying to at least take one cock every day. But his proximity to the village was frustrating him, too many of the men were settling there for work. 

 

***

 

Bolson liked the first bits (“witty” he’d said) of Link’s official story and ran them as a pamphlets too, to some success, and they discussed other potential things he might write, such as a guide to local flora and fauna, or guides to parts of Hyrule. 

When Link heard a month or so after his initial writing of ‘Zelda’s Rings’ about a very,  _ very _ similar little booklet from a red-faced guard at the Hateno Wall he raced home, only to find the manuscript gone. He’d immediately thought to confront Bolson, but stopped, realizing he could not do so without admitting he’d written the thing (the book was published as  written by “anonymous”). It became clear Bolson knew what kind of power he exercised, and so they kept their business arrangement. 

And so, for another few months, he simply did nothing about it, hoping it would sink into the dark underbelly of Hyrule, and continued writing his official account and taking some pleasure in the process. The Gorons showed up to help dig a quarry and finish the Hateno Wall repairs, and so Link just trained, cleaned Dr. Calip’s cabin, and provided hospitality to strange men in Bozai’s cabin. 

Until the day he received a summons from the Queen, and his life took a series of incredible turns he’d never have imagined in his own, perverse fantasies.

 

...

To be continued in _Bozai’s Gift, Epilogues IV: Descent_

  
  
  
  



	4. The Descent: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to come to Zelda's aid and learns new secrets. He is forced to lay low given the hubbub over his dirty little writings, and finds a familiar stable...

Epilogues IV: The Descent Part I

 

CONTENT WARNING: Non-con/rape, and  _ not _ the happy fantasy kind.

 

  * ****Jumping the Shark Warning** \- these next three final chapters are a ludicrous litany of gangbangs and melodrama. I’m enjoying myself but ready to wrap this bitch up. **



 

  
***

Link loved his reds. He thought of them as “his” though he knew really it was he who belonged to them _.  _ He’d found the group he’d been initiated into so long ago after tracking down almost every report of bokoblins he could (fucking a quite a few along the way, thanks to Kilton’s mask). When he had found the group of beasts mostly intact after so many years, he had he felt fate somehow intended for them to be together. After all, twice finding the same clan of creatures was surprising, but thrice was bordering on divine intent. 

He loved their simple gentleness, and their animal sexuality. He loved their smell, the strange diversity of their sex, the erotic qualities of the pheromones the exuded whenever they took him. He loved the simplicity of life without duty, fate, or calamity looming. At times, he regretted missing out on seeing the formative years of his twins, but he trusted the Queen and her consort to raise them well.

He was somewhere around 28 now (he’d lost track of the years), pretty and fit as ever, his cock swung free most of the time, though when he and his group of monsters engaged in the full-moon ritual he’d slip his Voe Ring on again, trapping his sex in the enchanted rose colored jeweled tube as the whole clan took their bitch. He’d removed to see if the Voe Ring was actually causing his desire and lust for the beasts, and he found on removing it for a more than a week that his passion for his clan did not dwindle. He’d also found that being constantly surrounded by their hormones he found kept him perpetually aroused and horny, even after he’d come. 

No, he decided, it was not the Voe Ring and it’s pleasurable denial that had led him to live among his Reds, but a strange and disturbing turn of events that had seen him end up here, peaceful and content in his obscurity. When he thought about it, writing in his journal one day, he decided his descent from celebrated heroism to his happily perverse obscurity had begun with his summons to return to Akkala citadel, to see the Queen. 

 

***

 

Link knew from gossiping with the Rito messenger that carried dispatches from the Queen that she had a consort, a beautiful olive-skinned man who was her fierce protector, and advisor. There was speculation she’d soon be with child, and villagers all around were abuzz with talk of marriage and children. Link wondered if these were baseless, for he’d last seen her many months prior and then she seemed to flinch from almost all human contact, certainly from all men.

Akkala citadel jut up from the side of mountain like a giant stalagmite,  inapproachable from three sides and months of work had made it only more impenetrable. The queen had moved her chamber to one near the top of the highest tower now that stairways through had been sturdily repaired. It was a large room but not enormous, ceilings maybe ten feet high but a far cry from some of the cathedral-like rooms of the now demolished Hyrule castle. Simple granite made up much of the walls, though the hearth and tall windows were ringed with a more attractive marble. It much resembled the queen herself, who dressed now mostly in her practical trousers and tunic, though this did little to lessen her beauty.

He met her consort for the first time as he was leaving as he was announced, and saw he was truly a lovely, fine featured man, with dark hair pulled back tight. After a brief introduction, Link stood there watching as he slipped down the darkness of the stairwell, something about his movements not quite fitting with…  _ what? He’s just from a different place. _

Zelda smiled when she saw him, standing at a window with a clear blue sky behind her blending with the royal blue of the Hyrule Royal Family. “Link, it’s been some time. You’re well?”

Link paused. He doubted his current state would fit in with her definition of well, but he smiled and nodded. “They say you’ve found love. If it’s true, I’m happy for you” his voice was warm, but till he detected something like sorrow in her face.

_ Things don’t feel so different.  _ He’d thought to find her more cheerful, given how the land was thriving in reconstruction, but she turned to her window and he saw the same, troubled pensiveness he’d seen his last day in the citadel all those months ago.

Without turning, she addressed him, “Link, I’ve known you longer than anyone. You know me better than anyone, we’ve fought the same century-long battle together” she spoke to the glass. Link dropped his head. His recent writing and recounting of his tale had brought up some guilt he’d tucked away, at just how long he’d taken to reach her, to join her in that final battle. 

“You fought, I slept” was all he said. 

She looked at him, briefly looking both cross and amused, “such pathos is unlike you, and unnecessary. Link, I trust you more than anyone in all Hyrule. I know you will always put your duty to me- and the kingdom- and its people- first. It’s why I must speak to you ...so urgently.”

Link had not been prepared for her seriousness, and was taken aback, but quickly closed his mouth and nodded. She motioned him over to the edge of the bed, where they sat next to one another, looking out those tall windows at the cascading red trees and muted greens of the Akkala plains, thriving at the end of the cold months. The glass was thick and imperfect, giving them an impressionistic view of the landscape. 

“Link, I’ve read your stories that have turned up from those...what do they call them? Printers?” she looked at him and smiled, “they’re quite good, exciting and funny at the same time”. Her smile fell away, and he knew she was about to say what he’d been brought here to hear, “there has been something else going around, a lurid and horrible tale, one that depicts me as… evil, depraved…”

Links stomach churned even as he blushed. He knew the tale, for he’d written the thing in a kind of horny fever, only to have it stolen and published by the scheming Bolson. What had he heard the man say... “sex sells”? Well indeed it had, and now many had read it, though few would admit to having it when asked. 

“Link” her voice trembled as she looked at her hands, “you must promise me you’ll stay loyal, to the land, to me.”

Link simply said, “always, princess - ah, Queen..,” she smiled ruefully, tears brimmed but did not fall from her eyes.

His discomfort slowly turned to horror as she told him that his lurid tale – that had stirred anger and outrage among the council (who she suspected had read it, some more enthralled than others) – was closer to truth than anyone imagined. As she spoke Link recalled that moment, right before  Ganon burst inchoate from his monstrous cocoon, that he saw the queen in the castle keep, and had thought for all the world she was with child. He would later reflect that those dreams, resulting from his thrall to the dark king in the form of the nasty Pink bokoblin, were more prescient than anything else.

Zelda painfully told her story of how slowly, steadily, over 100 years trapped with the princess in the castle, Ganon had regained his power. And in those years, he used the princess to breed his army of monsters. It was not quite as Link had imagined: the red beasts would come to her and hold her down, and she saw their eyes take on a strange hypnotic purplish fire in their eyes, the malice of their dark lord’s possession. They raped her, got her with child. The ones possessed by Ganon would mix his demonic seed and their own, somehow, and so the first blue moblin and bokoblins were in fact begotten of Hyrule’s trapped queen. 

“Sometimes, they weren’t possessed, but still it would happen. They grew in me quickly, and each birth was...so...strange, painful and ecstatic. And over time more powerful monsters...grew” tears had flowed freely as she told her tale of horror. Link tried to keep his face neutral, not to betray the confusing swirl of emotions. At the end, she said, as Ganon sensed Link awakening, and began to take more corporeal forms, various hideous pig like monsters, he too had his way with her, in between forming a his noxious cocoon to reshape his odious body. 

“Thank the goddesses you came when you did.”

She’d stopped crying by the end. Her face was dead calm, and so they sat in silence. Link wanted to hold her, but knew she would be repulsed.  _ Who can blame her? One hundred years of repeated...violation. _

She stood, walking to her window, bathing her skin in the afternoon light. She no longer appeared weak, or hurt, there was a new firmness to her. “Link, you must never tell a soul the truth of my disgrace. The kingdoms of Hyrule believe me a Virgin.” He stood and moved close to her, held her eyes and nodded. 

“I’m going to make a strange request... well, two in fact” he could sense her nervousness. “Thing have come to a strange head. The people expect me to marry and pass on the line, the council also hopes for such news, saying it will bolster the spirit of growth in the kingdom. At the same time, the council is furious about this dirty little book, and some say there are similarities to your own tale, even the writing” she looked out the window, he looked down, “I don’t see the similarities - they just want a scapegoat for their fulminations”. He’d purposefully written the lurid story in a different tone, but perhaps there were similarities he’d not seen.  _ She’s read it, then. _

“It’s rubbish, I know. I have told them it’s remnants of the Yiga, trying to undermine the throne” she looked him in the eye now, and he put his extra serious face on. “I’ve told them I’m going to send you to hunt down these remnants and destroy them though,” she paused once more, her voice becoming a little sad, “in truth, Link, I think it’s a dangerous time for you, politically. I want you to keep out of sight, for a few months, maybe more, at least until this all dies down. I know you’re not one for politics, and dragging you into this mess seems like the worst solution.” 

Despite the horror of her tale, the dangerousness of his situation, Link smiled inwardly. A few months, free from duty, away from his home...time to hide out, time alone.  _ Well, I doubt I’ll be alone.  _

“But I must make a more, difficult request,  before you go” Link pulled his thoughts back to the moment, and put on his super-extra serious face. Now she couldn’t look at him, it seemed. 

“Siraj!” She said loudly. Link thought it was a curse he did not know until he sensed the door open quietly behind him, and saw the queen’s consort enter. In the light of the tall windows he was less dark featured than Link thought, it was perhaps just his hair that had made him seem a bit darker in tone. The queen turned to him, “are the guards gone?” He nodded, his eyes holding hers with an intensity that made Link blush. “And the Sheikah?” Link knew the stealthy sheikah warriors also kept the queen under watch, often unbeknownst to the queen herself. But Siraj nodded again.

Zelda removed her leather gloves and handed them to the man, then closed her eyes and lowered her head. Link just watched mutely as she brought her arms to her sides, slowly raising her palms parallel to the floor and flexing her fingers out away from her body. He felt a change in the air, and began to look around for an unseen...something, before he realized Zelda was using her powers in some way.

Her fingers fell limp, “we’re alone”. She raised her head, her eyes steely, as she looked first at Siraj (Link thought he saw an undetectable nod) and then at him. “Link, before you go away, you must try and get me with child.”

Whatever link had expected her to say, it hadn’t been that, and his jaw was slack. “You see, I truly love Siraj, and wish him to be my consort, but he cannot father children.” Link slowly closed his mouth, his mind whirring as fast as it could, but all the battle tactics and training could not have prepared him to make sense of what she was asking. 

But she was looking at him now, “it was really luck, we found each other. You see, the scars Ganon and his beasts left are more than skin deep, though there are those too” she had moved to her window, and Link had the odd thought that she was confiding an awful lot to that thick glass. “After that horrible century, I found I simply cannot abide the touch of a man. My whole being wells up in disgust and protest, I cannot help it.  But here I’m expected to have children, to marry… I  _ want _ to marry and have children.”

Link still don’t comprehend what was going on. “I thought...you were to marry, Siraj?...” he tried to make his confusion plain. She turned to the man and nodded.

Siraj removed the dark green jacket he wore, it was a short style that did not even come to his waist, vaguely reminding Link of Gerudo southwestern styles. Then, slowly, he unbuttoned his blousy, cream colored tunic. Link though at first he was injured, for his chest was wrapped completely in bandages. 

Siraj’s hand shook now as he pulled a pin from a bandage. His face was contorted in clear discomfort and disgust, and Link wondered at the wound hidden beneath the layers. But as the strips of gauze fell away, no wound was revealed - just two (rather small) breasts. 

Link muttered under his breath, “ _ goddesses _ .” 

Siraj looked away, visibly unhappy with his situation. The Queen held his eyes, her love apparent in her gaze, and the champion vaguely grasped there was something deep being sacrificed in this moment. “You see, I’m lucky, for I’ve fallen for perhaps the only man in Hyrule who can hold me. But…you see why he cannot get me with child.” 

Link was surprised to hear himself chuckle, but he cut himself off when the queen and her man gave him a severe look. “I… am sorry…”  _ what are you laughing at? _  He thought for a bit, then with humor still lingering in his voice, “everyone always mistook our friendship for something more. I even stumbled upon some writings from the court minstrel, jealous of a lowly knight. And yet…”  _ I suppose we’re all a little more ...queer than we seem. _

He looked up at her, feeling a weird relief at the same time he felt a growing dread at what she was asking of him. Her face softened, and she even smiled at him. “I can...try, my princess…I suppose I’ve found in my journeys I…” he blushed a little now, “...prefer the company of men. So, you see, I’ve never actually  _ been  _ with a woman before.” She nodded. They stood quietly for a moment, both tactfully looking away as Siraj bound his chest once more. Link thought he seemed much more comfortable once the task was done. 

Then Zelda spoke, her voice soft, “Link, you do understand what I ask of you? You’ll not only have to keep this secret, but also that of your parentage… take it to your grave. I do hope you can be a part of the child’s life, but, if the truth came out it would devastate Hyrule. I’m sorry, sorry to be so weak, sorry to put this burden on you.”

He shook his head, “you’ve been through more for this kingdom than anyone will ever imagine, than anyone will ever know. One hundred years you fought, you suffered” they were both crying now, Link silently, the queen turned to the arms of her lover.

The sun was now visible out the windows. He stood there, thinking of the tales he’d written (Bolson had the last chapters and was slowly releasing them in what Link had to admit was a clever marketing technique) - the truth was so much stranger, for all the fantastical elements of his tale.  _ Thank goddesses I brought the Owners Ring.  _

Zelda’s voice startled him, “Dr. Calip feels with the alignment of the moon, and my...cycles, that this week and next are my most fertile time” Link started at the man’s name - he’d seen him last months ago, and it had been an intensely degrading affair. She continued, “you’ll come to me in the evenings and we’ll take care of things, before my evening meal, after your study sessions with Calip.”

Link turned to her, “Study sessions?” She shook her head, “sorry, yes, when he heard you’d be here he asked that you assist him. He said you were helpful assistant, though he was a bit more demeaning than I liked… the comment seemed two-sided.” She frowned, but Link understood this was the man’s way of publicly degrading him, even to his closest confidant. “He’s expecting you tomorrow, but I’ll be waiting for you tonight...in an hour.” 

He nodded, and then exchanged a meaningful look with Siraj, before walking out of the chamber, trying to remember where he’d stashed the ring that would unlock the enchanted jewel on his manhood.

 

***

 

Those two weeks were the most awkward and strange, of the young hero’s life. That night he met Siraj outside her chamber, his own cock freed for the first time in months. The other man (Link still thought of him as a man, and the queen and he both referred to himself this way, so he just went with their direction) told him gravely to be gentle as he could, but thanked him earnestly. Link liked him, trusted him implicitly, despite the apparent deception he would come to feel the other was more honest than most people in the citadel. 

His first time with the queen was horribly uncomfortable. She sat there as he brought himself to erection, then lay back, naked from the waist down as he penetrated her. When he did she cried, looking off to the side, and he blushed and tried to think of something erotic. Her vagina felt...squishy and warm, but trying to climax as she wept, knowing he was bringing back a hundred years of rape, was probably the most difficult thing in his life. 

He ended up thinking of his monsters, of the Big Red bokoblin taking him. Yet he saw scars around her thighs and even her sex, and felt guilty for the desire he felt for them. It was a confusing mix of emotions, and made him take even longer to reach his end. When he finally did, he came buckets, and as he had been instructed by the queen (via doctor Calip) he pressed his hips and his cock deep as he could. He’d later wonder if that first night hadn’t sealed the deal, he came so much...but the ritual went on for the two full weeks. They did not speak as he left, she had her eyes closed, and it was Siraj who thanked him at the door, they spoke breifly, but the other was understandably anxious to see Zelda.

He felt like he was living in a dream, a Dark World where his reality was inverted. Having come for the first time in months, the intensity of his desires lessened, the sexual fever broke, and he wondered at his own, strange predicament. In the morning he work, sparred with some of the other guards, (some of whom were quite attractive), then received notice he’d be helping the doctor for three or four hours after lunch.

Given the decline in intensity of his sexual perversion, his desire for Calip’s cool, demeaning treatment had slackened. Calip never pretended to be into young men, but got off on condescending to Hyrule’s great champion, using him sexually and in other ways. When Link showed up at the man’s rooms, a two-chambered room stacked with books and a few windows that brought good reading light,  the stern older doctor did not bother to look up, just told him to strip and dust the room.

Link was not in the mood, and told the doctor he had other things on his mind. The doctor the stood and stalked across the room, seeming to darken it with his stern demeanor. 

His face just inches from Link’s he said “you stupid bitch. I’ve told you about talking back to me. I’ve told you I’ll tell the queen all about your weird perversions - dressing like a sissy, sucking strangers cocks!” Link was about to tell him to go ahead, she knew he preferred men, what could… but then Calip said “and you think she hasn’t put together yet that this infamous book of erotic horror was written by you, her chosen  _ champion knight?! _ She’s confided in me she’s quite disturbed by it.” 

_ How did he figure it out?  _ Link couldn’t decide for a moment whether he would ask him, or whether that would confirm his suspicions.  _ But so will doing what I’m told. _

Calip slapped him, hard, across the face.

Link should have been furious, he should have laid the man out with a single blow. He should have killed him for the indignity. But somehow the harsh gesture had pulled up those deep, intense desires he’d though had come off with the Voe Ring. 

“Do what you’re fucking told. Make me tea, clean the room.”

They stood, for a moment, staring. Then Link said, “yes, doctor.” He began to strip, and the doctor smirked at him before turning back to his work. “That’s what I thought, bitch.” 

 

***

 

Calip had to slap his ass a few times to get Link into his obedient mindset, but he soon found himself slipping into his pattern of submissive behavior. The doctor made little comment about his unlocked cock, but was constantly demeaning about his erection, telling him what a pervert he was to be aroused to serve an old man tea. 

“What a little bitch you are. I bet you really fucked those monstrous creatures didn’t you?” He slapped Links erection where it stood out from his body, then sipped his tea.

“Well bitch?” He said, though he sounded disinterested. 

Link swallowed. He’d admitted to Bozai he’d fantasized about monsters, but he’d never admitted to anyone they’d actually fucked him. He blushed furiously, his cock was almost dripping. “ _ They _ fucked  _ me _ , sir.” Calip snorted, rolling his eyes as he nodded, as though to say  _ yes well you’re technically right _ . 

“Your little perverted tale has the council up in arms, and there are rumors of men and women stealing away to find bokoblin settlements, to seek out their pleasures.” Link had heard such rumors himself, and was in some ways envious of those who could turn away from their duty, from their land and family, and cavort with the simple creatures. “I’ve heard” he said simply, and was waived off.

Link’s erection strained as he went about dusting the big rooms, enjoying the Doctor’s condescending gaze. But his erection softened when the doctor forced him beneath the desk to swallow his piss (“I’m much too busy to stop now”). It was disgusting, hot, his whole body rejected it, but he had no choice. It wasn’t erotic as it had been before somehow, just horribly hot and acrid, and even when the other finished the taste lingered in his mouth. He was allowed to suck the mans cock after and made to leave once he’d come. 

Link would swirl much wine to try and mask the flavor of the other’s urine on his breath before ascending to the queen’s chambers. 

 

***

Things didn’t get much better. Every coupling Link and Zelda both felt horrible, and the only thing that made it better was when Link – on the third encounter – brought some erotic Chuu jelly that made the experience easier for both, though she still cried every time. She should thank him quietly the next morning, assuring him she wished to continue.

And so he continued to train each morning, sometimes with Siraj who Link was growing to like a lot, he was witty and lively in combat, but revealed himself to be a careful, skilled warrior. He and Zelda would discuss matters of Hyrule and the council, but he avoided council members who were apparently upset about the rumors of similarities between his public tale and the hidden, forbidden tales by an anonymous author. It was his bad luck, he decided, that Bolson published both around the same time.

His sessions with Calip were more difficult than before. He climaxed each night, and so his sexual energy dwindled, which meant every meeting he came in and had to dredge up his submissive feelings. Calip was skilled at putting him down, embarrassing him even with no one else around. He tidied, made tea or snacks, ferried books and took notes, clarified what he could with his knowledge gained from times in the shrines and many trials. In the back of his mind, after this duty was completed, he was putting together a kind of guide book, using Calip’s texts to think of how he’d write it. 

He inevitably ended up aroused by Calip’s demeaning ways, and every session was a hundred little jabs at his pride. He realized it was this derision, humiliation he’d missed in his time after Bozai had gone. The men he’d brought to the little cabin had usually been positively effusive at his beauty and sexual skill, and few had taken the firm, humiliating tone Bozai had so skillfully wielded. But Bozai had been, once upon a time, more passionate and sensual - where Calip was cold as a hydromellon, indifferent to Link’s own sensuality. The champion couldn’t decide whether he liked that lack of passion or not - he told himself he did not, but Calip never failed to make Link unbearably horny just by putting him in demeaning, degrading situations.  

Link considered seducing some of the Citadel guards, some of whom he knew would be willing companions, but in the end saved his sexual energy for the Queen and Calip. After his third study session, Calip told Link to come back in the evening after his meeting with the Queen (the scholar had no idea what they were meeting about, it seemed). Link did, and spent the evening naked in his chambers, tidying papers, moving books, making tea and eventually bending over for their other to fuck him hard. 

Link panicked when a server brought food and and cauldron of bathing water, cut Calip called out to leave it in the other chamber, though they could not have mistaken the slapping sound of flesh from the other room where Link took the man’s cock. The next night with the queen, it was Calip he thought of as he penetrated her, imagining the man bending him over in front of the council, his friends, fuckin him like the bitch he was… he finished even more quickly that night. 

With each day, the queen grew more visibly distressed. Link wondered if there were some way of impregnating her without penetrating her, and in quiet moments tried to peruse the doctor’s texts on fecundity and fertility - the scholar had left it out from when he’d advised her. His search was fruitless, though, and so they repeated their grim ritual, Link trying to use the arousal at the Doctor’s rough treatment to quicken the encounters, and along with the jelly this meant they were shortened to ten minutes or so. 

One evening, after delivering a few jars of the erotic jelly to Siraj (who’d asked about it, blushing, during their morning sparring), Link was digging naked through texts on Calip’s floor when the man asked, “if I didn’t hold your filthy secrets over you, would you still show up each night?” Link was caught off guard by the question, so used to more demeaning questions, it seemed the doctor had suddenly turned his intellect to Link’s own curious perversions. 

“Well...yes, doctor.” He blushed, but answered honestly. 

“Why?”

He knew the question was coming, it was a logical question. He tried to find words, “I just… like how you treat me.”

Calip stood, walking toward him in the darkening room, the lamps burning behind him. “You like being treated by a stupid little bitch? A useless slut? You like it when I tell you you’re mostly useful for just taking my cum and piss?” He stood over Link now, who sat on the cool stone floor with his legs beneath him, fully naked and erect. 

“Yes, doctor.” He smiled up at him.

Calip sneered, “I wonder, if I put a collar around your neck, made you my little slave, if you’d give it all up.”

Link thought of his duty, his responsibility to his queen, his kingdom. “I don’t know.” He wondered too - could he really just do… this? His heart beat fast, and he felt a cool sweat suddenly (had he been sweating?), the idea was fascinating. Calip was so relentlessly demeaning, degrading - yet Link never failed to find arousal, and wondered if he could just be his... _ slave _ . 

_ If I had the Voe Ring on, I bet I’d just say yes. _ Link suddenly worried the doctor would ask him to do just that, to put on a collar and be his personal slave. But Calip stopped staring, and turned away. “I’m tired, but you can ride my cock until I come. Then get out.”

Link did as he was told, and was even allowed to suck his cock to get it wet, but was not allowed to touch his own aching erection. 

As he left, a young woman in an apron passed him on the stair, giving him the strangest look, and only after a moment did he realize his undergarments reeked of piss - the doctors’ favorite punishment. 

 

***

 

The final evening the three of them had a quiet supper in the Queen’s chambers. She hugged Link, and freely took his hand through the whole meal, and they even laughed a little. They did not discuss what they had agreed to very much, it was all so strange and yet, crystal clear. The Queen only mentioned if they had not been successful, they would have to try again sometime after things had settled down politically. 

They giggled a little at Link’s introduction of the erotically stimulating jelly, but Link would not reveal his sources. On an impulse he didn’t quite understand, he’d immediately gone and put his Voe Ring on after his last coupling, and now it strained a little in his pants. 

Link knew Zelda was still troubled, he saw the sadness in her eyes. But as the two talked of the upcoming wedding he saw something else, joy he thought, for the first time in a long while. He worried, of course, for they were in uncharted territory and taking a terrible risk, but he decided he’d defend his Queen until his final breath in that moment. 

After supper, he went once more to Calip, who was approving that he was once again locked in the magical device. The doctor gave him no menial chores tonight,  but made Link bathe him and pissed down his throat before going to bed, not even letting Link get him off. It was, Link knew, the doctor’s way depriving him of something he liked, his reward. 

 

***

 

It rose up where the pinkish red cliffs dipped back away from the river’s edge and its narrow path, the broad fan-like leaves hiding the distinctive snouts of the structure from far away. It emerged from the haze of the jungle air like a totem to a strange horse-god, not a comfortable respite from the weather and the road. It had been a long time since Link had darkened the door of Lakeside stable, but it seemed he’d left an impression. 

“Ah, if the pretty  _ Vai  _ hasn’t returned!”

It had been a bit more than a week’s journey since Link had left the Citadel under cover of darkness, on an ostensible mission to seek out the Yiga or whoever was publishing the lurid book  _ Zelda’s Rings _ . In reality, he was basically told to lay low for a while until the political concerns over the dirty little book quieted. Link had thought long on where he might go, free from his duty and the expectations of being present and part of official functions. Besides, he knew exactly who was publishing the thing, but could not move to stop him or riske exposing himself. 

He’d had a little encounter with Ledo, the stonemason in Zara City as he’d told Prince Sidon, his loyal friend, of his “mission.” But Link had convinced Ledo to shut up and found another sexual partner in the meantime. But he knew Zora city was too public a place, and moved on quickly towards the Facron region, remembering his incredible night at the Lakeside stable - and the stable owner’s genuine offer to let him work there and use his...talents.

Anly had not forgotten him, it seemed, the taller slim man with a thin mustache dressed in the custom pale green of the stable staff, greeted him with a warm smile and an unmistakably appraising look. Link had some ways off dressed in his pink Gerudo  _ Vai _ outfit. He’d second guessed himself a hundred times, but finally decided this little stable would be an ideal place to lay low for a while. 

He smirked to himself... **_lay_ ** _ low indeed.  _

The stable was not as small as it once was, Link saw new out buildings behind it, and expanded stalls for horses in addition to higher stacks of supply boxes around them. He said lightly to the owner “looks like business is going well.” Anly stood looking down on the shorter boy, who felt the familiar sheen of dampness on his skin from the humidity in the jungle air. 

The other smiled, “yes! Since Ganon’s gone, business and travelers have been coming through quite a bit” he smiled and narrowed his eyes, “we’ve even added a few of those private rooms on the back side. But… Cima decided it was too  _ steamy _ for her here and went to work at another stable.” Link knew she was the only woman among the three workers at the stable.

“Growing while losing help? What, was Shay’s attention too much for her?” Link cajoled the owner, but saw his face fall in frustration, and realized he’d probably guessed right. “He’s a damn, dirty old man. Great with horses but… I wonder if I might have to get rid of him if I’m going to keep him away from tenants...and workers.”

Link recognized the same frustration the man had confided in him the last time he’d been there: Shay, the old horse keeper, had a libido to make the horniest of young men blush, and a mouth and attitude to match it. Link knew only too well what a dirty old man Shay was, the last time they’d spoken he’d shot his load all over Link’s Gerudo veil, and threatened that if he washed it before they met again he’d tie him up out back for the horses to fuck. 

Link imagined a big stallions cock, and blushed at his own arousal…  _ goddesses, What depths are too deep for my perversion? _ He smiled to himself, until he realized that if the princess had been part of creating the silver Lynel…

He shook the thought away. “Well, you know, I might be able to help with that? I need a place to stay for a while… a long while really. And I remembered your  _ generous  _ offer of employment…” 

He didn’t need to finish his thought, “ah, yes! What perfect timing! We really just a few weeks past finished those new luxury beds out back, the private rooms. Er...if you’re, still…”

_ Still what?  _ The sun lifted itself past one of those broad tropical leaves and Link had to step forward, out of the light and was suddenly right next to the man. It was mid-morning but the air was still hazy, the sky clear, a thin sheen of moisture clung to both of them, and likely would until the cool of the evening. Link smiled behind his veil (he’d worn the cum stained one, never washed) and cocked his hip in a sensual gesture that left their bodies just a hair's breadth apart. 

“Glad you can use me” there was little question of his meaning, “show me these new rooms?” Anly smiled, his tailored mustache rising as his eyes narrowed on the lithe figure of the Hyrule champion. 

“Come on”. 

They made their way around the stable base, which was a large circular tent like structure that had permanent fixtures and wooden walls within, with tent flaps and other patchworked  fabric rising to the wooden head of the horse far above. There was a tall viewing platform where Link guessed old Shay was, having completed his morning work he often took in the sun, nude. The stables stood off to the right, expanded now and with new flaps that could be closed, likely to calm the beasts during the frequent storms, Anly explained.

Anly was talking, “it would be a huge help to have someone up front while we tend to the sundries and horses, there’s no one in there now but luckily we’ve no customers. And I’d let you have one of the rooms out back, well, you’d need it for your duties, of course.”

“Duties” Link repeated, his voice light and amused. They walked past the hay and earthy odor of the stables, Anly only cutting him a wry glance before they arrived at the rooms. Link wondered if they were a Bolson design, for they were simple wooden structures, four walls, two windows on each side and another small window by the front door. The sides and edges were well constructed and kind of rounded, reminding Link of the Hateno builder’s Design.

They walked to the room furthest from the stable, Link noted a fire pit with stones near the cabin-room but away from the flammable cloth of the structure. Anly opened the door to let Link inside, Link noting the raised fabric in his trousers as he walked by, and “accidentally” brushed it with the back of his hand. It was comfortable enough, the rough floor covered in soft rugs, the far wall had a wide bed, and to his left was simple table beneath one window with a few chairs, his right a work table with a towel and empty basin, a lockbox with a key for storing valuables.  _ Perfect. _

Link turned and sank to his knees in one motion, Anly had hardly turned from shutting the door before the horns boy’s hands were at the ties for his trousers. His cock sprung free, a nice, easy to deal with dick, pale soft flesh and that pink mushroom head typical of Faron men who removed the foreskin quite young. 

Shay smirked as Link looked up at him, his cock slurped between the boy’s lips, the latter’s eyes eager and open. “I was going to shut the curtains, but I guess an insatiable slut like you doesn’t give a damn.” Link had sometimes wondered if his past encounter at the Lakeside stable had been sexual fever dream, four men, all who degraded and treated him like a fuckable piece of meat, none more so than old Shay. But as the stable keeper spoke to him he knew it was no dream, he stood over the eager boy, Link sucking his cock hungrily, quickly moving his lips over the tightened skin of the man’s erection. Link focused on the feeling, the feeling he so loved, the warm, hard yet yielding flesh of his cock, he ran his tongue beneath as he bobbed his head, licking around the head before sucking it back in, pressing the sensitive tip against the hot roof of his mouth.

“Oh, good little bitch, you haven’t missed a beat. You’ll service all of us, even Kampo is above you. He wasn’t much of a cocksucker, it turned out.” Link absorbed this news with some surprise,  _ maybe he just needs encouragement.  _

“You’ll service whatever customers want you too, we’ll make sure they know you’re a sissy boy, and make sure there’s no... confusion. You’ll tend bar and tables, clean dishes, take care of the people while we care the horses.” 

Link never broke eye contact. He started taking the man’s shaft down the back of his throat, it was just long enough to press back there, and Anly groaned in pleasure as his head slipped over the boy’s tongue. He wanted to reach up and fondle his balls but before he could Anly grabbed the sides of his head and started thrusting hard into his face, shoving his cock down Link’s throat as his groin slammed against his lips. Link put up his hands and caressed his thighs, Anly just thrust harder and faster. At last, without saying a thing he plunged his shaft to the back of Links throat unleashing his cum. Link hadn’t looked away the whole time, just stared up at him with the most obedient look he could manage.

“Of course, Shay has seniority, I’m sure he’ll want your ass constantly, lord knows what that old pervert will make you do.” His voice was little breathless as he tucked his cock back in his trousers, and Link wiped his nose and licked his lips of the drop of cum left there, before rising to his feet.

“I’ll do whatever he wants” he blushed only a little when the other sneered back. 

“Like it too, I imagine. Goddesses knows I wasn’t sure anyone was as perverted as old Shay - but you might be match for him.”  Link smiled, leaning languidly back on the desk behind him. “So, then, let’s discuss your pay…” 

Link stood up off the desk, “I thought I just got it?” Anly rolled his eyes so Link said, “food, drink, and board is fine.”

Anly just smiled and nodded, handing him a key to the hefty lock on the front of the door “doubt you’ll use this much. Feel free to freshen up, but be quick, I need you to get the bar tidied up before lunch.”

 

***

Link wore his first Gerudo outfit, the one he’d gotten from the strange woman ( _ man? _ ) atop the inn at the Kara Kara Bazaar.  _ Not so strange, perhaps.  _ Turquoise, lilac , and gold with red accents made for a muted but alluring design, leaving  much of his fair skin exposed but covering his hair and face and helping to disguise him as a woman.

It was a lovely day, the humidity ever present in the air by the river didn’t feel so bad in the Gerudo clothes which had pleasant cooling effects which made desert life more bearable, but they helped too with the humidity that came with proximity to Floria river. The whole of Faron at times felt like a once manicured garden left for a few centuries, now become impossibly overgrown in the fecundity of the jungle air. Massive roots ruptured from the ground periodically, big as tree trunks, and tall stone totems with dragon-styled heads hid here and there beneath the wide leaves of overfed trees that leaned dangerously over the edges of the red cliffs that dropped straight down to the narrow river below. Even Floria bridge spanned the wide river on the tops of great, pruned trees that sprung from the water below. 

The big flap openings of the stable tent (if one could call it that) on either side of the central raised bar let Link look out at the breathtaking expanse of the lake as he wiped down the tables, a little green apron with two horses ostensibly keeping him clean. 

He’d already removed the soft green tablecloths that matched his apron and shaken them off, scrubbed them where necessary, and they now hung outside on posts to dry in the sun. Anly explained travelers often planned on a roughly midday stop and watering of horses, before afternoon and evening overnighters came. Some days it was empty, other days chock full. 

Link didn’t really listen too closely. Despite being dressed in revealing women’s clothes, he thrilled at their erotic exposure, and knew he could pull off his role. Besides, he’d been excited ever since the proprietor had mentioned old Shay, who was off on his walk after his morning’s work. 

Link was a little tired from the journey and the work of seducing his room and board along the way, but as he wiped down the tables with a dull, damp rag he began to feel that anxious excitement swirling in his chest. 

Since Bozai’s strange departure and Link’s spur of the moment decision to throw himself into his slutty ways, he’d thought long and hard about what he wanted to do, but the Queen’s strange request had upended his planning. He’d thought then he’d need to be near the citadel (and Doctor Calip) or near Hateno. Unknown to Zelda,  his own perverse obsession had led him to write those stories and now suspicion around him led her to suggest he keep from the limelight for a while. And his mind had drifted to the stable, to his incredible night shared among the men as storms raged outside.

But what had really cemented his decision was Shay. The others had treated him (happily) like their slut, but they had followed the old man’s lead. He’d seduced Link immediately and Link had been unable to resist the man’s demeaning, dominant tone...or his incredible cock.  _ Like Bozai. Well if he was thirty years older. _ He’d been domineering and pleasantly abusive and degrading, as though he’d known or sensed what Link wanted…  _ no, Bozai had come through here...that’s right. He’d told them what I needed.  _ Either way, Shay had known what Link needed, and unlike the cold indifference of Calip he was a passionate lover even if he was much older. 

Link ducked beneath the pass-through to the bar with an iron pot of water and a brush to scrub the earthenware cups and dishes stacked there.  _ He’s a dirty, filthy pervert of an old man with a foul mouth, hiding behind a veneer of kindliness, and that’s what you decided to return for? That’s what you wanted? _

“Oh ho. What a lovely sight to see” he heard a kindly old man’s voice, and Link’s  chest was bursting with excitement as he turned.  _ Dinraal’s dick, yes I do.  _ The voice didn’t change tone, but it’s words betrayed the man behind them, “with material that thin you might as well not wear pants. You’d probably be happier doing your chores naked, wouldn’t you slut?”

Shay casually pushed up the hinged bar opening and came around to the center bar area that was shaped like a long narrow horseshoe, the bar inside ending in a serving window for customers at the tent front stabling horses. He wasn’t much to look at, he stooped a bit and was about Link’s height, a similar green apron hung over pale cream trousers spattered with mud. His hexagonal hat pressed down his bushy white eyebrows that framed a shrewd face that had been quite handsome in his youth. A smattering of coarse white hair showed through a deep v-shaped neck of a light cotton shirt with blousy sleeves that made his wiry limbs look weak. 

Link smiled beneath his veil, it was the pink one that didn’t match the rest, but that Shay had cum all over last time they met and told him not to wash before he met again. He leaned languidly against the bar, and responded in a calm that he didn’t feel “I probably would.” 

Even as Link wondered if Shay had any memory of his last command about that veil, the old man leaned in close, sniffed (the sweetish smell of cum was ripe). He leaned back and smiled, then slapped Links ass  _ hard _ . “Dumb bitch, forget your lessons about respecting your elders?” 

Link had rebuffed Shay’s first advances so long ago, and the old man had never let him live down calling him an old man. “Sorry sir” he said in a light, submissive tone, his voice trembling just slightly with excitement. Shay’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, that nice older man voice came back, “that’s a good girl. Now let’s see if you remember how suck a  _ real _ man’s cock.”

Link was on his hands and knees before he finished his sentence. Shay was, in fact, an old man, but he crackled with a masculine dominance that Link could not quite understand but understood he could not resist. And his cock matched his powerful demeanor, a heavy thing that hung low even hard, it swole out from his wiry bush of white hair as Link lifted his apron and pulled the string to his pants. 

He wanted to please him, make him feel good.  _ This is what I do now. _ Maybe not forever, but for now, and it was incredibly exciting - this nasty old man was so incredibly alluring somehow. Link’s lips were quickly working the pink mushroom bulb of the head, his tongue flicking out beneath it, only to curl back along the shaft bottom. He worked his mouth onto it beneath his little veil that drug back and forth over the top of its girth, the man’s apron resting on his head as Link eagerly, desperately worked the shaft into his mouth, sucking on the hot salt of the skin like his body needed it for survival. 

By the time Anly returned from unpacking the new supply delivery the distinct sound of flesh slapping together filled the stable tent, and he found his new employee on his back on the narrow rug that ran the length of the bar. Link’s sirwal pants were pulled down to his thighs that were raised up over his head as Shay slammed his cock into the boy’s hungry ass. 

 

“Ah, AH, AH yeh–es, yes yes”

“Noisy bitch aren’t you - can’t help it when a man’s cock is in your pussy?”

“AH AH AHA no...sir oh goddess”

 

Anly couldn’t decide whether he was amused or annoyed. “Goddesses don’t clean dishes” he called out in a curt tone, “finish using her so she can clean up, Shay. She’ll be here a while you’ll have plenty of time to fuck her. We need to get a little lunch ready.”

Link was too enraptured of the older man’s powerful gaze as he pounded his thick shaft into his hole, still tight but feeling good. Shay didn’t look up but just said in a coarse shout “bitch in heat needs to be bred!”

Link heard Anly snort but couldn’t see him over the wooden bar, and had nothing to say anyway. His brain was fixated on the fat, long thing that tugged now on his hole, his most sensitive muscle, then pushed again back in with a hard thrust carrying the old man’s force and weight. His trapped cock spurted a little cum but he didn’t register that either, all he felt was his …. _ pussy, he calls it that.  _

Shay gave out a last grunt, and slammed home once more - Link knew he was being bred, his hole filled - he'd been here so many times before, and was happy. Shay’s hat had come off, the shock of white hair atop his head dripped a little sweat down on the champion’s face, but he didn’t move away, just stared back into the commanding eyes of the kindly old man who’d fucked him harder than anyone had in months. 

Then slowly Shay stood, his cock still pulling at Link’s hole as it slid out, and the boy grinned stupidly at the sensation. He stood over looking down at him slowly tucking his dick back into his pants as Link eyed the beautiful thing. Only when he turned and said kindly “boarding your horse today?” Did Link realize a young man on a horse was outside the front service window, and scrambled to pull his pants over his bejeweled manhood. He saw a only a look of shock on a handsome brown face before he turned to scrub the stacked mugs, blushing furiously and unable to look up at the man who now openly leered at him as he spoke to Shay in hushed tones...

 

***

 

Despite everything he’d been through, Link was nervous. When he’d dressed as a  _ Vai _ , even in public settings, it had been at night and only with a few men around. But as travellers broke their day’s journey at the Lakeside stable many more eyes were on him as he moved about the open space in his liting gait. For the first time in a long while he felt unsure of his body, unsure that the travellers would accept his disguise as a woman. At first his hands shook so that when he collected an empty cup from light-skinned bearded man who copped a feel it slipped from his hands and shattered on the floor. He apologized profusely, only to find the man smiling salaciously down at him as he gathered the pieces. (After he disposed of the fragments, the younger hand Kampo showed up, copping a feel of his own and making sure Link knew he’d have to “make up for that”). 

Slowly, as he moved among the early afternoon patrons, the casual pawing and everpresent innuendo in men’s (and some women’s) voices calmed his nerves and added a certain buoyancy to his movements. The constant smell of another man’s cum filled his nostrils with every breath, creating a kind baseline sense of arousal as he cooked up soup and stir fry, poured ale, and flirted more or less heavily with the little crowd. 

Kampo came in to help out here and there - he was probably about Link’s age, a bit shy of twenty, though it was hard to tell. He had his hair braided beneath that odd five-sided hat she stablehands wore, and little spot of hair sprouting from the fair skin on his chin. He was fine looking, nothing special, though he had startling green eyes, that Link noted were a bit less wide open than they used to be. 

As Link moved behind the bar to refill an ale, he felt the other boy press up behind him, pushing his hips against Link’s ass.  _ Gotten more bold, I see. I guessed wrong that he’d be on his back it seems.  _ Kempo leaned in with a hoarse whisper, “hope you’ll be able to squeeze me in today, I see you've got lots of admirers already.” Before Link could come up with a witty reply, the boy ducked under the open bar and headed out front after a customer who needed their horse.  _ Interesting.  _

Most of the customers left their innuendo on the table and picked up their travels after lunch, and by the time he was cleaning the dishes only one man remained. From where he worked behind the bar facing into the stable shelter, six poster beds with heavy drop cloths lined the far wall to his left, and several tables and chairs for patrons were to the right. The remaining customer sat at one of these tables with two cups before him, and he realized it was the man who’d seen him after Shay had taken him roughly on the floor. He had brown skin the shade of once-stained wood, a clean shaven face beneath curly black hair that was cut close to his head. He wore a faded red vest open over his muscular chest in the style of seaside folk, with blousy cream colored pants that showed his impressive arousal even from across the bar. 

_ Need to take care of the customers _ , he thought to himself as he pulled off the frilly green apron he’d been given. He had no idea what Shay had told him, but walked with a gentle lilt over to the man’s table nonetheless. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” His voice was light but suggestive. For a weird moment he felt odd, silly, playing this little game even though he was a champion and chosen knight. He felt flushed, thinking of what the queen would think if her spies knew he was here.  _ They don’t.  _ He’d taken precautions.

The man turned away from the table, and in the process his bare leg moved to press against the hero’s, the simple contact of their skin pushing his embarrassed thoughts down and away. “Well, this ale made me a little tired, I think I better rest before I  move on this evening” he dropped three red rupees on the table where they clattered loudly, in the process shifting his pants so that his erection was somehow more obvious, “the old man said you have  _ extra _ -soft beds in the back?” 

Link repressed a laugh as he leaned over to gather the rupees, pressing his knee gently into the man’s thigh.  _ Sixty rupees huh? You’re such a slut, Link.  _ He slipped the rupees into a soft little coin purse he used to make change, and extended a hand, “yes, please let me show you to the bed. I think we even have something to help you sleep…”

The man swayed a bit as he stood, and followed Link out into the unhindered sun of the early afternoon that both had to momentarily shield their eyes from. As Link led him around the side, hips swaying as he walked, the man said “you know, I heard a little song once, from a big blue bird man, about a pretty little boy who dressed like a slutty girl.” 

Link smiled at the memory of Kass, the blue Rito bard who’d made up a bawdy song about Link (as a  _ Vai _ , of course) that was sung at some taverns he’d been. He turned, clasping his hands behind his back he slowly walked backwards as he looked the man in the eye, “oh? I think I’ve heard it...how does that last line go... _ Hyrule’s best piece of ass?” _  He said it so innocently, as though recalling a children’s rhyme, the man’s eyes went wide, but then they quickly narrowed as he smiled with that familiar handsome lechery. 

“Hmmmmm” was all he replied. Link turned back around - he caught Kampo staring with pitchfork full of hay - before he opened the little wooden shelter of his room. As he closed the door behind the man, he noticed the others skin had darkened, flushed.  _ Nervous. Maybe that’s why he got himself tipsy. _

The room was filled with a pale bluish light, but the sun was not at an angle to hit the windows straight on.  _ Given how close we are to the cliffs, it probably never does.  _ The man walked over to the bed, and Link turned his thoughts from the trajectory of the sun to the trajectory of his...customer. The other put his hands down on the mattress, testing it, muttering something about “very soft.” When he turned it was clear to Link the man was increasingly unsure of himself, and he stuttered “maybe, I really should just...rest.”

_ Not without getting off.  _ Link had long ago found that his comfort with his own body, and pretty much everyone else’s, gave him an odd power over some men who liked the idea of making it with him, but lacked the conviction to do so.

“Of course, let's get you more comfortable” He walked up to him (the man wouldn’t look up) and lowered himself gracefully to his knees as though he were a dancer, and set about untying one boot. He looked up as he loosened the ties, the man was mute, unreadable, so Link gently directed him by touch to lift his foot so he could pull the boot and sock off. He repeated this gesture, without a word, looking up with his most submissive expression. In his head, he wondered about boots with that open vest and seaside style trousers.  _ For riding, I suppose. _

Holding the man in his eyes, he reached up and untied the knot at the front of the man’s trousers, letting gravity carry them to the floor. A veiny cock hung half erect, nice and thick with foreskin covering the delicate head.  _ Not born in Faron then. _ He rose, the man’s eyes on his face, Link’s eyes on his cock, darker toned than the skin around, framed by tight curly black hair and disappointingly small testicles. He smiled inwardly,  _ maybe I will write that guide to the “dicks of Hyrule”. _ Unable to look away, he said quietly, “why don’t you lie down and rest?” 

The bed was about waist high, and the pushed himself up and swung his legs up. His face was a mask still, but as Link crawled up on the mattress on all fours between his legs, his eyes again betrayed his surprise. He held his eyes, taking the warm smooth flesh in his hand he gently pulled back the foreskin, and  lowering his head he stuck out his tongue, pressing it firmly beneath the head before slowly, deliberately trailing it around the sensitive skin

The man inhaled sharply, “oh...wow” and laid his head back on the pillow.  _ I get that a lot.  _ He wet his lips with his tongue, pressing them around the head - it throbbed gently as it began to swell with arousal - he created a little suction. His nose filled with a deep smell that had a pungent edge as he tasted the familiar sharp acridness of piss left on the foreskin on his tongue. He heard a kind of dreamy moan and started to suck the man’s cock into his mouth, slowly at first he pressed his lips over the head, sliding them back and forth as he pushed his tongue up against the bottom of the shaft, moving it up and down. Another little moan.

Sensing movement, Link turned his gaze from the man (who was laid back with his eyes closed) to the adjacent window on the facing wall, and saw the young hand Kampo was there staring at him.  _ You’re next.  _ He returned his gaze, smoothly dipping his head up and down as he widened his lips around the fully erect dark brown shaft, pressing that salty taste at the back of his throat. Kampo smirked, neither broke eye contact as Link pulled his head up, twirling his tongue around the head for the young man to see. He began to suck in earnest, tasting precum, he sucked as his lips parted and pressed the tight-pliable skin, caressing his tongue with each rise and fall of his head.  _ Watch me swallow his whole thick cock.  _

“Oh, AH OHHH” suddenly the cock erupted in his mouth, catching Hyrule’s hero unaware for once.  _ What the fuck?  _ He had to suck quickly as his mouth filled with an exceptionally sharp, bitter flood of semen, a little sliding down the shaft before he had time to swallow. Link turned away from Kampo to find the man looking at him as another spurt of cum shot out, but Link had his cock deep in his mouth now, and swallowed instinctively, making an  _ mmmmmm _ sound of pleasure. He again felt the odd impulse to laugh at the unvarnished surprise on the man’s face as he tightened the back of his throat to squeeze the throbbing head as it dribbled out the remainder of his ball’s contents. 

Link just held his gaze as the flow stopped, letting the man’s dick soften a bit in his mouth as he ever so gently sucked on it. The man’s eyes were drooping now, and Link let his chart drop out his belly, using he veil to dry it off.

“I better rest...um… probably alone.”  _ Obviously. _

Link just smiled sweetly, “of course. We’ll wake you in a few hours.”

At the door,, the man said in slurred, sleepy voice, “you...certainly live up to...the...songs”. Link turned, adjusted his hips to stick his ass out a little, and smiled at the man before turning to exit. 

 

***

 

He imagined the stable workers were lined up to applaud him outside, but it was just a smirking Kampo. He made a gesture to wipe his mouth, which made Link smile as he wiped his mouth in an exaggerated show of embarrassment.

Kampo laughed, “ Catch you by surprise?” Link ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, the bitter taste of the man’s cum lingering there. Kampo placed  a hand in the small of Link’s back, guiding him toward the other little rooms built off the back - Link let himself be guided.

“Could you tell? Popped off a little early.”  _ Didn’t even get a chance to take his whole dick.  _ Kampo snickered a little, and Link remembered how awestruck the young man had been on their last encounter. He thought they were headed into the next “luxury bed” room, but Kampo placed his other hand against Link’s shoulder and pressed him up against the rough wooden side of the little shelter. The hand at the small of his back grabbed the sash at Links waist and pulled his rear so it stuck out then pulled the sash and sheer sirwal pants down below his ass.  _ He’s just going to fuck you, right here where anyone can come along and see. _

Link braced his hands against the wall to keep his face off the wood, the warmth of Kampo’s freed erection rubbing over his hole, tickling and teasing it, before he felt the gentle flesh of the other’s cock head press lightly against his hole.  _ This is your life now.  _ Link was going to tell the other to spit on it  when he heard him do just that, feeling the thick spittle fall just above his crack and slowly slide over his quivering asshole. Link hadn’t realized how horny sucking the traveler’s dick while Kampo watched had made him, but as he felt a second glob of thick spittle splatter on his ass he let out a little needy huff of an exhalation. 

He couldn’t help but push his ass back towards the other’s dick, lightly moving his hips to let the saliva slickened head of his cock work into his hole. Kampo had a nice dick, not giant like Shay’s but a pleasant length and girth with that pinkish mushroom head. He realized all the afternoon’s leering, groping, all the little brushes and grabs and comments had made him constantly aroused, and now his asshole throbbed against the thrumming flesh of the other boy’s cock. 

He turned his head to look at Kampo, his eyes lidded with lust as he pushed his ass back and felt his hole stretch over the slick head, he humped back more as Kampo looked at him with an unfamiliar look of smug dominance. If he’d not been in the thick of his sexual need he might have registered the change in the young man and his attitude, his aggressive self-assuredness as his cock pressed into the hero. But Link was too focused on the pleasure he felt as his hole swallowed his cock head, the warmth and soft-slick feel of his swollen member that caressed his sensitive muscle as it slid into him. He had a vague thought that it was unfair to have something so simple feel so good…

Kampo shoved himself fully in, bringing a little gasp from Link as his hole expanded, gripping the shaft tightly. The other boy leaned in, pulling Link’s head back roughly, “you’re just a common slut, aren’t you. A good piece of ass who loves to take it from a real man, aren’t you, bitch?” 

Link was a little startled by his coarseness, but the feeling of that throbbing dick inside him bypassed all other emotions. His voice was breathy and filled with lust, “oh yes, please fuck me. I need it, please.” 

Kampo didn’t let his hair go, but slowly pulled his hips back, tugging on Link’s sphincter before roughly slamming it back in, again making him yelp in pleasure. “That man Bozai told me all about what a pervert you really are, the stories he told when he realized you’d been here! Well I’m going to put you in your place. You can bet every day I’ll remind you what lowly, perverted slut you are”.

_ Bozai was here. Is that why Kampo is so different? Is it his...tutelage?  _ What did it matter, Kampo was here, now, and Link just told him “yes...please. I need it. You’re right, I’m a perverted slut who needs to be… put in his place. Please fuck me! Please fuck me Kampo” he was squeezing his ass around the man’s shaft as he begged him in a most submissive tone. From the corner of his vision he saw Anly walk to a crate he was unloading, offering his signature eye-roll when he was Link once again bent over. 

Kampo began to take him, roughly, holding his hair as he slammed his cock home again and again, it wasn’t huge but felt incredible as it pushed and pulled on his hole, hitting his special spot that made his whole body quiver. “I’m going to so much more than fuck you. You have no idea what you’re in for, but I’m sure a perverted slut like you will take it and like it.”

Link just said “yes” to everything Kampo told him, his voice high pitched and needy, exhaling a little moan every time his wonderful cock pumped into him shaking his whole body with the force of the man’s thrusts. He meant it, too, whatever the newly sadistic boy threw at him he’d do, and he’d like it. Kampo finally let go his hair, gripping his hips he tightened up his thrusts, pumping faster and harder so Link just tried to steady himself until the man came, spilling his seed into the hero’s tightening ass.

Once his breathing had slowed a little, Kampo pulled his cock from LInk, who whimpered a little at feeling empty once again. He slapped his ass, and said impassively “get back to work bitch. And keep my cum in your pussy all night long.”

Link watched him saunter off, before pulling up his pants.  _ What in Farosh did Bozai say to him?! _

  
  


***

 

The first time Link had come to Lakeside stable, he’d ended up on his back on a bar table with four horny men around him, one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life...outside of his mind-bending encounters with the red monsters. Bozai had come through some time before he had, and spread rumours of what a good little fuck he was, and the bored men trapped by the storm had taken him hard then. [ _ see Shrine Quests: the Storm at Lakeside stable -TF] _

That first day he returned was not as intense, (Link had to remind himself he  _ had  _ already been fucked twice and blown two men), and the afternoon and evening were slow and sleepy.  One traveller who was completely oblivious to Link’s charms came through and did not stay for the evening, Anly made a simple but tasty vegetable stew and they ate quietly, tired from the swollen lunch crowd. Link was told to clean up supper as Anly and Kampo took two of the beds in the stable without ceremony and fell asleep beneath the thick heavy cloth of the privacy curtains. 

Link and Shay tied down the tent flaps that covered the two big entrances, and then Link followed Shay to the room that was “his” - but it seemed Shay would be taking with him. Link liked that. The man had such an unvarnished - even vulgar - domineering streak that the hero could not help but find himself drawn to him. He carried a heavy pot of warm water he’d brought from the cookfire before he put it out for the night, and once inside Shay told him to “strip” and and bathe. He didn’t know it then, but this would become a near-nightly ritual, when Link did not have  _ other _ overnight company: they both stripped completely naked, and would take the clean washcloths from the worktable and wash each other. Link paid loving attention to every inch of the old man’s body, while Shay only made sure his horny boy’s parts were clean and indiffferently rubbed the rest of him down. Mostly, they washed each others backs as they stood there, arms entwined and tongues enmeshed in the other’s. Shay was maybe forty or fifty years Link’s senior, and Link knew his attraction and arousal was perverse, but Shay just made him feel so  _ hot _ and horny. 

Shay extinguished the lantern, and got into the bed telling his “pretty boy” to get his ass in with him, and Link pressed himself against the man’s body as he slipped beneath the covers. Demeaning, powerful, but sensual - and hung as well as anyone in Hyrule -  _ and I like that he’s older. He could be my father - Demise’s rise, he could be my grandfather.  _  But he couldn’t, and did not, resist when the old man pressed his tongue into his mouth, slipping some jelly-slickened fingers into him while complimenting his “hot little pussy”. As the old man’s cock pushed into him and slowly, sleepily stretched his hole, Link vaguely recalled he’d rebuffed Shay’s first advances thinking him a filthy old codger.  _ Only half wrong. _

 

***

Changing seasons did not make huge differences in Faron, though that first month and half at the stables the nights were pleasantly cool and the day’s less aggressively moist than normal - Link knew spring would be coming soon to most parts of Hyrule, and guessed the rain and thunder storms would become more frequent. 

Those early days at the stable were relatively subdued for the hero, a few travelers took up Shay or Anly’s offer of an extra-soft bed with a  _ Vai _ boy in it, but more often than not Link would just get looks and gropes. Of course, the stable men would use him regularly and Shay got off at least twice a day, but otherwise he settled into the daily life of the stable.

As he did, Link found himself gradually taking on more little tasks and duties, sometimes he was asked (well, told) to do so but more often he found himself finding little ways to help the men of the stable. He would forage and hunt as he was the most skilled hunter among them, and he took over most cooking duties as well - getting up early with the stable hands (usually Shay got up earliest) to prepare their breakfast. He experimented with new recipes, writing down those that the men and travellers liked in the stable books, and the place started to get a reputation for its good, simple cooking.

He took over washing the clothes, scrubbing the mud and hair and horse shit from the workers clothes and keeping fresh stocks in supply. Kampo in particular often would use this little chore to demean Link, leaving piss and cum stained undergarments for him to clean. More than a few times the younger man had come upon Link as he was gathering clothes for cleaning, and he’d forced Link to press them to his face and nose, even force him to to lick them and put them in his mouth. It was foul every time, the stable hands worked hard and their undergarments were never without sweat, the added tanginess was intense - but despite gagging in revulsion Link would do what has told each time. The physical sensations were revolting, but his time with Calip had helped Link somehow turn his own bodily revulsion into a kind of thrill at what he let another man do to him. 

He continued his weapon and tactics exercises every day, switching weapons, styles, and tools - but he did this with less focus and energy, his mind drifting more and more to the men, his chores. It was such a simple thing to focus on making their lives easier, the little tasks and thing he could do - and following Shay’s lead, the men rewarded him not with compliments but little degrading comments and gestures.

One memorable rainy, day after a few weeks at the stable, a storm was keeping travellers away, he found himself up against the bar with Kampo fucking him hard, pulling his hair as he slammed his cock into Link’s hole while Shay and Anly watched in amusement. 

“You like doing my laundry, don’t you slut? You like making my fucking dinner?” Link would later wonder if it was something in his own behavior that brought out this domineering aggression in men, he was sure Kampo had not always been so forceful. 

“Ah! Yes, Kampo - you’re right, yes, yes you’re right I like it” he whined, and Kampo pulled his hair harder, forcing his head up to look at the men across the bar, sipping their soup. Kampo was hammering his cock into Link with an incredible force, squeezing the cum from his jeweled Voe ring. 

“No wonder you’ve refused pay! You were born for this, weren’t you?!” 

The men were enjoying this display, but Link on a deeper level was powerfully moved by what Kampo growled roughly at him. He was now pulling his cock fully out and slamming it back in, making Link yelp in pleasure with each thrust. “Ah -yea AH- yes...fuck oh yes...I was born to...please… AH yes” Kampo slammed home once more as his balls drained into the supine champion.

“Good little bitch” someone said. The other men took him in turn after that, and as he sucked their cocks and looked deep into their eyes, he wondered if, on some deep level, Kampo wasn’t right. He didn’t feel like he was playing a part anymore, he just felt...good. 

Kampo grew more degrading in his behavior, and was a little more “showy” and loud about it than the others, and Link just found himself happily absorbing the other’s degradation. But Shay’s treatment also began to change Link’s own attitude, though he was not always degrading in the same _way_ as Kampo, who called him names and found those little things to do to humiliate him. 

Shay’s demeaning attitude was deeper in some way. Link, like all young men, had down days, where he questioned himself and what he was doing, or just had little energy. On those days, Kampo would tend to leave him be, bored by his lack of energy - but Shay was more assertively indifferent. It wasn’t that he didn’t sense Link’s moods, but he forced the boy to take his cock anyway - he made it clear  _ Shay’s _ needs came first. And though it seemed strange at first, Link always felt better when he did this…

 

***

 

After he’d been there for a bit more than a month, it was clear the stable had a growing reputation for the quality of its “extra-luxury” bed. After he’d first arrived, Anly or Shay or Kampo had needed to upsell, so to speak - after all a boy dressed like a girl with his cock trapped in a jewel was not very common in Hyrule (though  a few men asked him if it was a Zelda’s ring). Now it was just as common for men to show up asking about their special services (“does one need to rent a bed for the night?” - they did not, Anly decided), waiting until they could size Link up as he flitted by before plunking down a red rupee or three. Some men became regular “friends” and only paid for meals and booze, Link more than happy to let them warm his bed. He even began to get gifts of skimpy outfits, some that went quite nicely with his Gerudo veils and garb.

Link for his part felt more comfortable with the attention with each passing day, and found he fell naturally into a fluid, sensual gait as he moved about, and was more relaxed and witty in his tasks (when he wasn’t being utterly submissive). He wasn’t fully conscious of how his mindset, his attitude to every day changed...how the urgency of his knightly duties dwindled beneath the easy, submissive joys of pleasing the men around him.

But one startling encounter did make this slow change suddenly more clear to him. He’d been there somewhere around three months (he’d stopped paying much attention to time) and whatever season it was the previous night’s had storm left the air thick and warm. It seemed the whole day passed slowly, though the sun was hidden by dense clouds that seemed always on the verge of bursting forth with a downpour that never came.  

As the evening finally seemed to roll in, there was only a young couple on their way to see the woman’s parents, and a bookish traveler who seemed immune and indifferent to Link’s bodily charms. The young woman gave Link evil glances the whole evening from where they sat at the table furthest from the bar, perhaps noticing her man’s gaze followed Link as he stretched to light the torches, exposing his bare midriff. But once he was caught looking, the man assiduously avoided letting his eyes fall on Link, as so he served them water and stir fry. Link severed himself an ale, disappointed in his humorless customers.

Just as the air began to lighten with a little breeze ushered in by a darkening sky, a final group of travelers arrived, four men on what could generously be called horses. Link was at the cook pot, and could only hear gruff low voices and coarse laughter. He could sense immediately a different energy from them, like a warm wind blowing in and curling up inside the tented stable. 

So he slipped the stir fry onto a few plates for the boring “straights” as he called everyday folk indifferent to the lures of lurid behavior, and sidled over to the table nearest the bar where the four men leaned back in their chairs talking amongst themselves but eyeing him intently. Their eyes seemed to  move with his hips. 

“Welcome to lakeside stable” he smiled beneath his veil, he wore the blue one tonight with his traditional Gerudo top. But instead of the blousy sirwal pants he wore a matching turquoise skirt of a thin, material that just covered his thong panties, with a sheer pair of stretchy stockings that clasped to golden circlets midway up his thighs.  _ No wonder they’re watching so close. _

“You gents look like ale drinkers to me” he said sweetly, knowing he’d get a laugh. They were all a bit rough looking, wearing sleeveless tunics that were clean but had seen use, and pants that cuffed just above the ankle. Their hands were calloused and their nails dirty, and so he guessed they were probably workers of some kind. 

“What have you got, sweetie?” The man nearest asked. He wore a faded blue tunic, his body was slim but his arms showed the strength of some kind of manual work. His face was clean beneath messy brown hair, his eyes a nice brown that seemed like they should be kind but held an unmistakable hunger in them now.

Link cocked his hip out, his turquoise skirt flitting with the movement “two barrels tapped now, a  _ thick _ dark sour from the south, and a sweeter, strong blonde from the north”. He was just describing ales, of course, but from their smiles he might have been describing the best position to fuck on the table in front of them. Two of the men sitting opposite from where Link stood were sitting close together in vibrant orange and red tunics, about the same vague twenty-thirtyish age, one with close cropped blond hair and stubble, the other with a typical chinstrap beard and dark brown hair.  _ They could be soldiers if I were just  judging by their physique.  _ They ordered the northern ale as did the man in blue nearest, but the other more quiet man ordered a sour. He too had a beard and close cut black hair and a drab brown shirt over his thick figure, very stout but not fat.

He could feel their eyes follow him as he went to clean up after the other customers and then fill their orders. On returning, he brought his own mug and sat down sideways to the table (this brought a little cheer from the men as they all raised their mugs), he leaned back and stretched out his legs a bit. 

“So, what brings strapping lads to our steamy little Lakeside stable?” Link asked as he propped his elbow on the table. He’d wanted to size them up, and guessed rightly they wouldn’t care if he sat for a moment with them. The man in brown , who seemed more aloof than the others, nodded at the man next Link in blue, “Well, ol’ Thick here got us all a bit of work with the Queen’s commission repairing the towers of Lake Hylia Bridge, it’s our first time off today”. His voice was low, kind of flat, seeming unenthused by the time off. 

_ “Thick”? He’s skinnier than the rest of you. Maybe he’s a bit dumb?  _  “On your way to the seaside to relax then? I’d have thought there would be more of you traveling” Link arched his back, as though stretching, and decided from Thick’s reaction he was into whatever Link was offering. The other three were less readable, though the red and orange men had quizzical smiles on their faces.

It was Thick who responded, “well, most of the workers took the job because they were granted permission to resettle the ruins around the base of the Great Plateau. But we heard tell this little stable was great place to  _ relax _ .” His face was too shrewd for him to be thick-headed, Link decided. 

Link rocked forward in his chair, rising to his feet he leaned his butt against the table, smiling sweetly and positively undressing the man with his eyes.  _ What a specimen.  _ “Oh yes, cold ale, good food, and the softest beds in the south. And every night you can see the incredible sight of the great dragon Farosh over the waters of the lake.” Link knew well you could see the dragon from Lake Hylia where they worked, he’d used the bridge as a place to get scales and shards of,the horn after all.

“Sounds lovely” the man called Thick said. 

“Some food would be good” said the man in brown gruffly. The man in orange laughed, he had handsome voice. “Stell is a little grumpy, I think he preferred the beach.” 

Link raised an eyebrow, but smiled, “well, we will try and make your stay pleasurable.”

 

***

 

Link brought them more ale, and on his second pass through there was nary a moment where a stray hand didn’t innocently caress some part of legs or ass (except Stell, who seemed as sour as his ale). And as he walked by Thick the man moved his arm just so he accidentally bumped his elbow into Link’s bejeweled package, startling him.

“Oh, pardon me” he said in a voice that was not at all apologetic.  _ He had to have felt the Voe Ring.  _ The other’s face betrayed as much, a little smirk and a knowing look greeting the startled hero. His heart was racing, as it always did at that moment where his trapped cock was discovered, but here in front of the others…  _ guess he knew already.   _ Clearly they’d already heard about the stable’s services… but they knew about his Voe ring too. 

Link slipped out to use Kilton’s Magical Cleanser [ _ yes, I wrote in a magical douche, deal with it. _ \- TF] before going behind the bar to to tidy up dishes. He was unsurprised to hear the voice of Thick behind him. “Since I’ve got some rupees and time off, you know, I thought I might go for the extra luxury bed I’ve heard about” his voice was light and casual.

Link turned, seeing him standing for the first time, he was taller than Link (as were most men), slim in his figure if somewhat broad of shoulder. His clean shaven face displayed a kind of lazy, easy confidence as he smiled, looking Link over. The hero suddenly felt silly in the slutty little skirt he wore, and he couldn’t help it as his face flushed -  _ he’s handsome, and here you are looking like an easy whore.  _

“It’s um, yes...it’s right around the back, a private room”  _ why do I sound so nervous?!  _ It’d beeen a while since he’d felt this way, and couldn’t understand why. “I’ll just, show you to it...to your room.” He hadn’tlooked up.

He sensed the other leaning over the bar, “I’d like that.”

Link caught Kampo’s eye and gestured with his head to the other men,  _ guess they'll take regular beds.  _ Link saw Kampo refilling ale glasses as he left his little apron and slipped out of the bar. Outside Thick ( _ what a silly nickname _ ) placed his hand on Link’s back, slowly letting it slide down as they walked around the side until it rested at the small of his back.

The evening was surprisingly pleasant, and the other man commented, “it’s cooler than I thought it would be” as they walked beneath the big tropical trees that bulged out at the top like a giant planting pot with wide thick leaves to capture the air’s moisture.

Link tried to regain his composure and confidence, “oh, I’ve come to like feeling a little wet” which made the other laugh. Link looked out over the length of the Lake - likely Farosh would soon appear, a glowing green spectacle that made the air crackle with electricity. 

As they approached Link’s little private room, the other asked, “so what brings a pretty boy like you a little stable like this?”  _ Letting me know he knows.  _ He turned at the door, and leaned back against it, smiling at the man as he openly looked him up and down, then he turned and opened the door without replying. 

Inside he struck a tinder and lit a little lamp that hung from the ceiling. Thick closed the door and Link turned to him, finally giving some answer, “Well, I guess I really like meeting new people” he moved past the man, his gauzy sleeve brushing his arm as Link went to put the bar on the door. 

But he felt a hand behind him, and suddenly the clasp of his veil loosened - Link turned as it fell away to complain, but found himself pulled into a forceful kiss. Link forgot his complaint, letting his body press into the other man as he opened his mouth to the kiss, feeling his tongue press against his lips.

_ You’d think I’d get bored of this.  _ But he wasn’t, he surrendered to the other’s passionate kiss, his whole body warming to the man’s energy. He felt himself pressed back against the table as one hand drifted beneath his flimsy skirt to grasp his trapped manhood. He felt his balls gently squeezed, and gasped at the slow, subtle tension, as Thick whispered in a low tone, “I hear people like meeting you, too.” Every exposed inch of his flesh felt like it was crawling with invisible energy that compelled him to press himself against the other, to feel his body against him. 

At last Thick let go, just when his grip was on the verge of becoming painful, and the release itself felt incredible, making him moan in a little high voice. He pressed Thick back gently, and turned to lean over the table to the window and close the drapes. But as he bent, sticking his ass out a little, he felt his little skirt and panties pulled down over his ass, and before he could even turn to look he felt Thick’s tongue, warm and wet lick tentatively at his now exposed hole. 

_Glad I washed  after lunch cleansing,_ it was his last conscious thought, before he stopped thinking, worrying, and just felt the incredible sensation of the man’s tongue playing over his asshole. “Ohhhhhhh” he couldn’t help but moan as the slick textured surface more eagerly ran over his most sensitive muscle, lapping lightly and then again with force. He felt it running hot over the ridge from his balls, back up before it twirled around his ass. 

“Oh goddesses” he was up on the tips of his toes bent over the table, Thick’s hands were running over his stockings as he pushed his tongue into Link’s hole. The sensations from his ass radiated out, making his legs quiver as Thick grunted, pressing his tongue in and curling it up, slick and wet and hot as it tickled and teased him. 

Without warning the other stood up, pulling Link by the back of his hair down to his knees, where Thick stood back and thrust his hips forward, his bulging erection standing straight out in his pants. “Show me how talented you are”.

Link didn’t hesitate to reach up and pull the belt that secured his trousers free, pulling them down over his cock.  _ Ah, so that’s why they call him “Thick.” _ The throbbing member was maybe a little longer than Link’s when it wasn’t locked, but it was  _ fat _ , it bulged out like a swollen muscle, the round head a deep tan color that poked out from the foreskin like worm emerging from its burrow.  Link pressed his lips to the head, the whole member looked like a succulent swollen fruit filled with juice, and he looked up at Thick and ran his hands over the light hair on his thighs. The man had a handsome smirk that only made Link more excited, he slowly pressed the foreskin back with his lips, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and tasting the salty acrid flavor of the skin there. 

“Stretch your pretty lips, show me how much you want it in your sweet little pussy” Link had to wrap his lips over his teeth as he wet the shaft along the bottom with his tongue, feeling it jump with his heartbeat in his mouth.  _ Goddesses I love this.  _ He pressed forward, sucking gently he gyrated his head, tasting precum as the head rubbed against the ridges at the roof of his mouth. He pulled his head back, pressing his lips as he did, he gripped the man’s fat dick with one hand and just sucked on the head, running his lips over it’s ridges in a steady rythmn as he pushed the foreskin back. Thick was moaning a little, and Link would have if he could, he reveled in the feeling of that soft, supple head at the tip of his swollen shaft.

Slowly he took it to the back of his throat, and pushed, angling his head up - he pressed forward with small gyrations of his head, relaxing his throat he pushed it forward, finally the wide head pushed down, filling his throat, and he flexed his muscles there even as he suppressed his reflex. Thick’s voice changed, became a little louder and clearer, “ohhh That’s IT.” He stared down at Link who looked back up at him, his cock buried in his throat, and the man’s hand slid behind his head, holding him in place.

 

That was when the door opened. 

 

“We couldn’t just watch anymore, sorry Thick.” It was the young man in the red tunic who spoke, but Link could see from the corner of his eye that the other two were with him. Link was convulsing for air, and finally Thick let him go and he fell backwards, sitting back on his knees - the three other stood there, Red, Orange, and Stell all holding their mugs and blocking the door. Link’s tactical mind quickly sized things up, realizing the man had manipulated him since they’d reached his little room - keeping him from barring the door or drawing the curtains. They’d planned this. 

It should have raised alarms, he knew this on some level, he’d basically been ambushed, and now he was outnumbered by men who were clearly a little drunk. He had no idea what their intentions were, they seemed like a horny bunch but he’d encountered enough violent men that he should have been on edge. Here he was, completely exposed, his veil removed, his cock trapped in its Voe Ring, the pink enchanted jewel plain for all to see - his flimsy skirt around one ankle he was clad now only in the frilly gerudo top and sleeves and the light blue stockings. He should have scrambled to protect his identity, to protect himself. 

Instead, he turned his head, looked up at the man who looked down on him with a kind smile, and leaned forward, taking his now-slimy cock back between his lips. Again he stretched his lips over it, feeling the thick slime from his own throat, Link moaned in the back of his throat, bobbing his head back and forth before once more stretching his throat to take the fat head of the shaft all the way.

He heard the bar slide in the door, one of the men (they’d discarded their tunics already) said “damn looks like he’s a hungry cocksucker” he let the cock slide out of his throat, inhaling through his nostrils as he bobbed his head, sucking with his lips on the swollen bulge of the man’s flesh. 

“I can’t believe a man would dress this way, suck some strangers cock” that was Stell, whose broad body had a trail of brown hair that rose from his navel and spread over his muscular chest. 

One of the others said “Ah, Stell, you need to experience the finer pleasures of a good pussy-boy. Girls just don’t love cock the same way.” He felt them all around him, their heat and drunken arousal, their energy and horny excitement filled the little room. He let Thick’s fat dick drop from his lips, and looked up at them, the two of them were very fit and defined, and Stell stood sturdy and strong, sipping deep on his mug, handing another to Thick. Link focused on Stell, looking up at the man whose disdain was plain on his face, Link gave him his most supplicatory submissive look, saying without words that he wanted to suck the man’s cock.  _ I’ll show you. I can please you better than any woman.  _ Stell stared down at him, as Link raised his hands to the man’s belt, slowly unfastening it while never breaking eye contact. 

“Not a real man at all” it was derisive. 

“No sir” he responded softly, the phrase having become second-nature in his time with Shay -  _ I guess he trains more than horses. _ The men laughed at his deferential response, someone chortled “ ‘ _ sir’ _ \- hear that Stell, bitch thinks you’re her superior” the drunkenness was thick in whoever’s voice. Some part of his mind recognized that being surrounded by drunk, rough men was dangerous, should have triggered his flight response. But instead he stared up at Stell, who smirked at him now, the first sign of any pleasure from the man. 

Link pulled the man’s pants down, and Stell raised his boot to let him fully pull them off, before raising his head to the man’s impressive cock. It had no foreskin ( _ local man, then _ ), and was bigger than most, but not massive -  _ I can swallow this easy. _ He wrapped his lips lovingly over the head, flicking the tip with his tongue, a few of the other cheered or jeered, someone said “bitch can’t stay away from a man’s cock.”

Thick responded “fucking throat is made for dick, swallowed my thick cock to the hilt,” 

“yeah he’s got skills, looks like you liked his pussy,” 

“oh fuck yeah, it’s smooth and clean, prettiest boy pussy I’ve seen in a while, even better than yours, Rej” 

Link heard someone reply, indignant, “I don’t have a fucking pussy.” 

 

_ I do. _

 

He heard them and on some level understood that they were demeaning him, talking about him like some amusing toy - he wondered vaguely if someone had coached them.  _ Shay? _ And he was aware of the men around him discarding their clothes, getting fully naked - erections swinging free as they swigged ale. But he focused most of his attention on the recalcitrant man in front of him and his pulsating cock that now filled his mouth. It’s veins bulged out from the smooth flesh like thick cords, Link felt them jump beneath his lips as he ran them along the shaft, caressing it with deliberate movements of his head. 

The one with close-cropped blond hair grabbed Link by the back of his hair, “don’t hog her” he said as he pulled Link’s lips over to his cock. Though his hair was blond the hair that surrounded his dick was dark black and thick, but trailed off at his navel and thinned out on his legs. His cock had its foreskin too, and was a plesant size, not too thick or huge but long enough that Link couldn’t quite take it all in his mouth, and quickly he found the man roughly fucking his dick in and out of his mouth, and so just tried to create suction. The man’s eyes were closed as he gripped the hero’s blond hair, pumping his hips as his cock slammed into the back of his throat.

Link raised his left hand to Stell’s cock, gently starting to stroke it as he again met the man’s eyes even as his friend pounded Link’s face. The last man stepped closer, he’d been stroking his own cock, which was a little bit bigger than the blond man’s. “Move on Rej, suck us both” the blond man ( _ Rej _ ) pulled his own dick out and the two men moved close togther, the one with a chinstrap beard held the head of his cock right up against Rej’s, and so Link licked them both. Reaching up he took them in hand, pulling back their foreskins and ran his tongue over the ridge of their sensitive, pulsing heads, the scent of cum and piss and sweat filled his nostrils as the acrid flesh entered his mouth. 

It was too odd of an angel to actually suck both of them, but Link could fit both shafts just in his lips, and so he did, sucking on their heads with his lips as he lapped his tongue out, his own spit thick with the salty musk of precum. As he sat  on his knees looking up at the two men who had arms around each others’ waists, one hand stroking Stell’s veiny dick, he felt thick lapping at his asshole once again. He’d laid down on his back behind the boy and lapped and licked, his wet rough tongue swabbing over Link’s hole, up the ridge to his balls which he twirled his tongue around before returning to his hole pushing his tongue in a little, then licking over it. Link moaned even with two cocks in his mouth, there was so much he felt, so much sensation - it was warm in the little space, and his body was hot as it pressed into their legs and arms. 

Link let Rej and Chinstrap’s cocks go as he leaned back into the ministrations of Thick beneath him, he caught Rej’s eye and gestured to a jar on the nearby desk. He sauntered over to it, hard dick bouncing as he walk, and Link turned back to Stell’s dick, hungrily wrapping his lips around it as Thick managed to get more moans from him.

“What’s this then?”  He opened up the jar, getting a little jelly on his fingers. Link reached out and wiped it off onto his own fingers, never taking his eyes from Stell’s demeaning smirk he reached behind him rubbed the erotic Chuu jelly around the tip of Thicks’ dick. He was eagerly working on Stell, rapidly bobbing his head as he sucked and moaned in embarrassing high pitched hungry little noises. He heard Thick grunt, and felt him push his ass up off his face.

“Fuck, what ever it is it feels amazing. It’s...wow” Link was trying to concentrate on two things, gripping the fat cock head behind him and massaging the tingling erotic jelly into it with a firm grip. He knew the sensations would be spreading through the man’s body, making him feel hot and sensitive all over.

Any sense of shame or premonition of danger had long since left him, he was feverish with desire, his whole being thrummed as though electricity jumped into him from those around him. Without much thought he planted his hands and shifted his ass back, staying on his knees he leaned back and pressed his sopping wet hole against the tip of Thick’s cock.

Rej took advantage of his movement to step in, “think his pussy can take you Thick?” He asked as he gripped Link’s head again ( _ forceful _ ,  _ isn’t he _ ?) and shoved the boy’s head on his dick. Link had not loosened up and knew he’d have to go slow taking the fat dick, so he slowly rubbed his hole against the round head, teasing it with his slick sphincter. Rej was content to fuck his face, so Link just covered his teeth and focused on slowly rocking back on Thick’s cock. It felt tight, and a little sore as his hole spread a little on the tip, it tingled and ached - and as it slid in a little more he felt the erotic potion of the jelly well up in him. Every inch of his body felt more sensitive, every touch like a shock arrow that made him moan.

Thick’s hands were roving over his belly, then his chest, caressing his nipples beneath his gauzy Gerudo top, and Link moaned around the cock being thrust in and out of his eagerly sucking lips. He pushed back, his hole stretching a little more, he was so eager and now the effects of the erotic jelly were fogging up his brain. He pushed a little too far, the ache became sharp, but he continued to hump in little gyrations back on the warm shaft, unable to stop himself, wanting to show them he could take the hefty dick in his hole. 

“Damn his pussy is tight. Guess taking all those cocks hasn’t loosened her up!”

“Fuck he sucks like his life depends on it”

“Never seen such an eager little pussy boy”

Link just let them talk, moaned in his high-pitched, breathy voice, sucked. He was humping back more eagerly now, stretching tight over the girth of the dick, squeezing and relaxing with his muscles.

“Move over little boy” Stell shoved Rej aside and pulled Link’s mouth back onto his shaft.  _ They’re fighting over me! _ was the silly thought that occurred to him. Stell shifted him off balance and he fell backwards a bit, stretching over the thickest part of the fat cock, his hungry asshole slurping it up to the base. He let out a deep moan at the tension and pleasure mixed within him, it rumbled in his chest as he lovingly twirled his tongue once more around the head of Stell’s cock, it stood out rigid as sword, its veins swollen with arousal. The thick tube along the bottom of his dick thrummed rhythmically as Link swallowed more, wrapping it in his lips and sucking it into his mouth. 

Rej leaned back against the nearby table, and the chinstrap beard guy sat down next to him, they sipped their ale and lazily stroked their cocks. Chinstrap said “see Stell, we told you boys were better cocksuckers.” Link arched his back and neck, making every part of his body posture and his expression as submissive as possible. Stell smirked with disdain as he slowly humped his cock in and out of Link’s mouth and groaned deep with pleasure. 

Link began to flex his thighs and ride Thick, his hole stretching back over it as he squeezed his ass muscles. Link wished he could look at the handsome man’s face, but couldn’t look away from Stell’s demeaning stare, he did hear a moan of pleasure beneath him though. “Fuck he can use that pussy”.

It was hard to concentrate on both ends, but Thick helped him when he grabbed Link’s hips and started to thrust up into him - his thick shaft filling Link’s ass with each stroke. It was an incredible sensation, his sphincter stretching over the throbbing girth before it slammed into him, sending shocks through his body. He had to put a hand on Stell’s hip as he fell forward now, swollowing his whole cock. 

“Maybe we should have nicknamed him Pound” someone said, not very cleverly, as the loud smack of flesh on flesh filled the little room with each of Thick’s thrusts. Link squeezed his throat around Stell’s dick, feeling it throbbing there, he pulled back to the tip with his lips before swallowing the whole thing again, and tightening his throat. He began rhythmically taking the whole length down his throat, “fuck look at him take Stell to the hilt!” Stell’s eyes were getting a little hazy. 

Rej and chinstrap were standing around them now, he felt his hand guided to someone’s cock and started stroking, then the same with his left. His hole was on fire, burning in the most incredible way as the fat shaft pumped in and out - and he imagined someone walking in on him, the champion half naked in women’s clothes, pleasing four cocks at once as he moaned like a whore.  _ Right where I belong _ .

His own trapped cock was painfully swollen in its confines, and in that moment started to dribble, Thick’s shaft filling him and pushing it out. Thick took notice and squeezed his balls, hard, telling the others “look her little pussy is leaking!” Before he could look down, Stell grabbed his hair and painfully pulled his head off, wrapping his other hand around his slime-coated cock he stroked furiously.

“Open up.” Link was wincing in pain, but did as he was told, opening his mouth as he looked Stell dead in the eye. The cock erupted, inches from Link’s face, it spurt a thick, salty glob of cum that splattered on Link’s upper lip and dripped down as he stepped forward, shooting another spurt over his lower lip, most if it going right into his open mouth. The hero moaned at the back of his mouth, another big heavy shot covering his tongue - Stell was gritting his teeth from the intensity of his climax, tightly gripping his cock head as he pressed it to his lips, squeezing every last drop of semen into the Hylian champion’s waiting mouth. 

“Fuck” someone said.

Stell stared at him, Link’s ass full of hard cock and mouth full of cum, the man’s smirk was gone and he only had a look of indifference and disdain. “Swallow it bitch.” Link did, opening his throat and letting the salty, hot stuff slide down before running his tongue over his lips, lapping up what he could that had dribbled on his lips. This brought a laugh from chinstrap, but Stell just let his head go and went to sit at the table, picking up his ale. 

Suddenly Thick grabbed him by the back of his neck and jerked his head down, forcing Link to let go the other men’s cocks and catch himself. Thick’s face was contorted, a little sweaty as he held Link inches away. The man had his knees raised and now was powerfully forcing his cock in and out of the boy’s hole that only sent tight signals of pleasure radiating out as it stretched around his heavy dick. 

Link couldn’t shape words, he just looked at the other man and made little noises of pleasure each time his clock slammed home a little cum dribbled from his trapped dick, his mouth hung unthinkingly open. He was practically mindless when Thick picked up his pace and pushed his cock deeper somehow, “take my fucking cum” and then let out a tight grunt as he pumped, hard, into Link, his thick shaft jumping as it shot his load. Link shifted his hips, moving them gently and squeezing back to milk the cock buried in him. Suddenly he was kissing the other man, or he was kissing Link, their tongues were wrapped around the other’s as Thick finished inside the boy. 

Slowly, Link stood, feeling the shaft stretch his hole one last time before plopping back on the spent man’s belly. Thick just lay there on the soft rug, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head -  _ he looks so...sexy. _ He stood there next to him, just looking at him for a moment, and it was quiet in the little room - Link registering dimly that this incredibly attractive man had just fucked him like hollowed out hydromellon.

“Bitch looks a little dazed” Said Rej, he and the chinstrap man having returned to leaning on the table, watching half erect.  _ I’m not done yet. _ Link raised himself up, sticking out his ass and arching his back he walked over to where the two men stood, he took Rej’s mug from his hand took a long, deep sip of his ale while lightly fondling his erection with his left hand. 

Rej smiled, his own hand drifting to Link’s entrapped manhood, running his fingers gently over the enchanted jewel. “This ever come off?” His blond stubble was just at Link’s eye level, and he had to tilt his head to look the man in the eye. 

“It’s enchanted on, by some ancient magic” Link set the mug down and ran his cool hand over his chest, knowing it would be a shock “some man has the ring that breaks the enchantment” he let his cool fingers dip into the little dimple between Rej’s pectoral muscles, lazily trailing it down the center of his abdomen, making up a story as he did. “I keep thinking if I fuck enough men, I’ll find him eventually” his hand now dropped to encircle the shaft of Rej’s cock, which was fully hard now. “But now… I kind of like it. It makes me so…”

“So...what?” The chinstrap beard man had moved behind him and now pressed against his back, Link felt his hardened dick digging into his asscheek. Link leaned back letting his back rest on the other man’s chest, he looked up at him over his shoulder, then down at his mug of ale, taking it from his grasp he smiled playfully and took another deep sip before answering. 

 

“Thirsty.”

 

The two of them pressed in against him from both front and back, It felt like there were men all around him, his chin pulled between kissing one then the other. The ale had surprisingly strong kick, as though it made all their bodies warmer, he felt the dark chest hair against his shoulder blades, hands squeezed and caressed all over, relentlessly. Every moment he broke for breath his heard himself moaning, or someone was, it was fuzzy, hard to tell.

“Hylia’s hymen what a bunch of sissies!” Stell had fastened his trousers, and was pulling his tunic on, but the three of them paid him little mind. Some how the chinstrap man moved them over to the bed, where he man sat on the edge, pulling link down to his knees by the back of his neck. “I want that pussy slut, get me good and wet for it”.

His shaft was a rich tan color, Link hungrily sucked it into his mouth, consciously making an effort to lick it all over, get it as wet as he could. He was peripherally aware of Rej stepping deftly up onto the bed, and pulling his friends head over to his cock. Looking up link couldn’t see the other band face except for his beard, mostly he saw Rej’s ass flexing beautifully as he made his friend suck him, balls bouncing on his chin.

Something about this sight made Link doubly horny, and he pressed the man’s cock to the back of his throat. He heard him groan around the othe r man’s cock as he pressed his throat in, gripping the shaft and moving his head a little to caress it. 

When he could no longer help himself, he crawled up on the edge of the bed, gripping Rej’s thigh for support he slowly pressed the cock to his hole. The thick spit from his throat made a perfect lubricant, and with only a little soreness he stretched his sphincter over the head. Rej reached around then, pulling Link’s face right into his ass, the boy unthinkingly began to lick the man’s crack as his hand forced his face into it. “Oh. Fuck yes.”  _ Thank goddesses it’s clean.  _ It carried the scent of sweat, of a man, but Link was too lost in the feeling of the man shoving his face to care.

He resumed slowly guiding himself back, sitting back and rising a bit in a kind of tease, letting his cock slide deeper and then pulling back off. He just loved how it felt stretching him, slipping over his muscle. He became vaguely aware that Thick was standing there now, stroking a renewed erection as he sipped his ale, watching the two of them slurp and suck at the man’s cock and asshole.  Then he drifted off and the door opened, Link realized he’d gone to piss.

Finally, Rej loosened his grip, Link was thankful as his tongue was getting tired. He began to fuck himself on chinstrap’s cock ( _ what his his name? _ ), arching his back to help it hit that spot inside of him, the slick feeling and sensations of to cock inside him making him moan constantly. That is until Rej sank to his knees  next to them on the bed, grabbing Link forcefully again by the hair, so the boy bent and sucked his cock. The angle was too awkward to swallow his whole shaft, but the blond seemed happy to just fuck Link’s lips. 

Link couldn’t see Rej look over at the other man, but he did hear him say “fuck that pussy looks amazing”. He was so high on sex and erotic elixir it took him a moment to register when the other responded, “you should join me.”

_ What? I’m already sucking him.  _ But just as he registered Rej let go of his hair, and stepped off the bed and the chinstrap man slowed his thrusts, taking hold of Link's hair himself. Thick stood to one side, half hard again having drained his bladder, slipping on something ( _ did he open the wine?) _ . Link looked down at the man beneath him, not quite comprehending the mischievous power in his eyes.

Then he felt Rej move behind them, placing a hand on Link’s back, he suddenly felt a jelly smeared finger poking at the top of his hole.  _ What is he..? Wait NO.  _ “NO - what are you doing?” His voice wasn’t strong, it was high pitched and kind of whiny. 

Chinstrap smirked, Rej was too but Link couldn’t see - “think her pussy can take us both babe?”  _ Both?! That finger slipped in as the man beneath him thrust in slow, deliberate movements. _

Link answered him, “No! It’s too much, I can’t take two of you. Stop. Please stop”  _ why don’t you stop him?  _ Rej was pushing his finger in and out now while kind of pulling up on Link’s asshole, stretching it painfully.

“AH fuck, no, please stop”  _ why don’t you stop them? _ Another jelly-smeared finger slipped in, stretching him further, and it hurt, a sharp stab as his hole felt like it was stretched more than it should. Neither man responded to his pleas, which sounded weak, the man beneath him still slowly pumping his cock in and out as Rej once again p _ ulled  _ with his fingers widening his hole even more. 

“Oh Hylia, please - no….oh” A third finger squiggled in, making Link gasp the erotic stuff was muddling his head - he usually didn’t use so much - but it made his muscles relax a little and lessened the pain just a little bit. But then he felt Rej press his cock head where he pulled Link’s asshole open. The head pushed in a little and he let out a whimper of pain and something else. “That’s it, your hot pussy needs cock doesn’t it?” 

The pain made him hunch up, his belly tightened against it - his hole seemed so tight against it, but the sensations from the jelly seemed to loosen the muscle just a bit more now and the head pressed in a little more. His arms felt week, his leg trembled involuntarily, his head dropped down close the handsome bearded man who’s cock still very slowly pumped in and out of his stretching hole. “Please, stop...it’s too much” his voice was thin, unconvincing.

Chinstrap stroked his neck, “shhhhh, you can do it. You want more in there, don’t you? You need his cock. You can take it.” Link breathed a shuddering exhalation, his eyes shut tight against the tension and the pain as Rej’s cock pressed against him, pushed a little more. 

“AH FUCK!” Rej’s throbbing head finally slipped inside, stretching him more than he thought he could as the pain lacerated out through his gut and his body protested this absurd intrusion.  _ It’s in...they’re both inside me.  _

“Oh wow” Rej said in a low tone, already pumping his hips a little, pushing and stretching Link a little more, he whined at the ache and the weird way it messed with the heady feelings coming from the erotic jelly smeared on the man’s cock. He just tried to breathe, his whole body trembled at the effort of stretching, he never knew one muscle could exhaust his whole being. 

Chinstrap was massaging his neck, speaking low in Links ear, “damn it feels so incredible, his dick is rubbing mine as you squeeze your boy pussy on me, your pussy feels so good…” he rambled on, as he pulled his cock partly out and Rej pushed his in more, together the were gently alternating thrusts. It was so strange, his hole felt stretched to breaking, but the two hot men inside him, shafts slipping over each other, was unlike anything he’d every felt. 

“Knew the bitch wanted it” Rej said in a thick drunken drawl, and Link realized he wasn’t whining anymore, but moaning a little. Despite the gruffness of his words, Rej’s hands were caressing Link’s back, coaxing and soothing, and now Chinstrap let his hands play over the boy’s nipples. The discomfort was very slowly quieting, like the background accordion to Kass’s song, their cocks were sliding into him, pushing his hole in different directions pressing new and different places within, especially that ecstatic spot above his balls. Both his legs were quivering now, he wasn’t able to stop them, the sheer force of the physical sensations was threatening to overpower him. 

He jolted from his haze when Thick stepped nimbly up onto the extra luxury bed, Link tried to raise his head but felt too weak. The third man pulled his head up anyway, so Link pushed himself up on his hands, his arms shaking from the effort. The movement shifted his ass, stretching his hole in some new way. “ACk-mfff” He cried out but Thick mistook it for inviting his cock, and so he pressed the fat full flesh into the hero’s mouth, cutting him off.

He didn’t wait, or go slow, but steadily pressed his eponymous member deeper into the hero’s throat, pressing against the back and making him gag. Link tried to control his reflex but he was too discombobulated and dizzy. Rej and chinstrap were fucking hard now, moaning in pleasure, and at one point the bearded man’s cock slipped out and  was shoved forcefully and awkwardly back in, but Link couldn’t complain as Thick was stuffing his mouth and throat. 

“Let the bitch breathe Thick, damn” Rej chided and the other man relented, just fucking the tip of his cock into Link’s mouth now, so the champion tried to press his lips to it, squeeze it and suck. But he felt near collapse, his whole body trembled and shook even though his hole was feeling good with the men pumping him in a steady rhythm, hands seemed to be touching him all over, Thick held his head up as Link didn’t have the strength, he just tried to suck on it, the smell of the man’s crotch somehow punctuating all these other sensations.

_ Nydra’s nipples,I’m such a slut. _

He couldn’t tell who came first, but someone behind or beneath him moaned loudly, it must have been chinstrap beard man, he was thrusting up, hard, “oh yes, fuck!” Was all he said, and Link could actually feel the slickness of his cum on the other’s cock, as Rej bent over his back now, humping up into him. “Ahh yeah, baby, fucking yes.” Both men pumped into him, pushing deep and stretching him wide, almost making him blackout for the pain and pleasure of it.

Thick held him roughly by the hair, and gripping his own cock tight he stroked it swiftly around the head and a moment later, before Rej was done thrusting, his first spurt splashed across Link’s slack face. He swallowed absentmindedly, staring vacantly at the cock that spurted, again and again on his face (bringing protests from the beard man below) before the tip rested on his lips, and he numbly sucked the last dribble out.

Then Rej pulled out unceremoniously, and his body shut down, his vision going queer at the corners as the sensations overwhelmed, fuzzyness slowly encroaching as he heard Rej say, “fuck I have to piss!”

 

***

 

The darkness was thick when he awoke. He’d had a dream, where the men had decided to “show the bitch his place” and dragged him out front, thrown him in the mud and started to piss the night’s take of ale all over him. Before he’d awoken he’d felt one of the men step on his balls, as the stale acridness of piss flooded his open mouth...

_ Was it a dream?  _ It took him a moment to figure out where he was - it was his room,  _ extra luxury  _ he thought to himself sardonically. Someone snored softly next to him. He sniffed himself, not detecting the telltale odor of urine - he wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed.  _ Fucking pervert.  _ He smiled inhaled, moved his muscles in little bits, tightening here and then releasing - they were all exhausted, his hole was very sore. He realized someone must have undressed and washed him, for the lingering tacky feeling of the Chuu jelly was gone. 

His eyes adjusted slowly, he let his head roll to the side, his neck complaining of sore muscles. It was Thick, the handsome one - Well, none had been particularly ugly.  _ A slut like you is beneath him anyway,  _ some part of his mind shouted at him. He felt sad and aroused at the same time, a very weird mix of feelings he decided to chalk up to the late hour. 

Out the window he saw a dim, green glow, slowly growing brighter, and felt the air start to change.  _ Farosh.  _ The ancient green dragon god, brimming with electric energy. _ That’s why I woke up.  _ He realized the snoring had stopped, and saw Thick (what a silly name) had an eye half open, regarding him in the eerie light. 

“You passed out” his voice as thick with sleep. 

“It was… a lot.” His brain was tired too, not up to finding the words.

The other laughed a little at this, “yeah, we might have overdone it. We mixed this sex elixir into the ale, we got it off some weird monster fanatic, but it made us all a little...excited.”  _ Sounds familiar.  _ His eyes were closed again.

The glow faded, and Link closed his eyes too. They lay in silence and darkness for a while, Link thought the man might have fallen asleep, but then he asked, “are you okay”? He felt the man’s hand on his belly, slowly rubbing in circles, it was strangely intimate.

Link didn’t answer right away, he just lay there staring up at the ceiling, tossing around a few responses in his head.  _ I’m just a slut, what does it matter?  _ But he finally said softly, “I...think so...I’ve never done that before.”

The other man chuckled again, not in a mean way, and Link felt his strong arms pulling him close, until his head rested on his chest beneath his chin, arms encircling him. He closed his eyes, feeling the rise and fall of his breath. 

“You were incredible.” He was falling asleep, giving himself totally to the man’s embrace, surrendering everything. 

 

***

He woke the next morning with Thick’s arm draped over him, his back to the man’s chest, his erection pressed against his asscheek. Despite the evening’s ordeal, his body perversely responded, and soon the man was inside him again, laying on top slowly pressing his hardon into the moaning hero beneath him. 

After sex they lay in bed talking, Link finally learned his real name (Ben, an odd sounding name he’d never heard before) and finding  he was funny and flirty - Link decided he liked him. it was always a little strange when he felt a genuine connection. But Ben didn’t seem to care he was a slut, and they had a definite chemistry. 

Link dressed in his traditional Gerudo outfit and they rejoined the others in the stable, Kampo glowered threateningly at Link and threw him his apron, and made him serve the breakfast, whispering under his breath that he was in trouble for making the young man cook.  

As he brought tea to the men who’d so forcefully taken him in the night, he found Rej sitting playfully in the bearded man’s lap, the casual play of their hands on each other suggesting a familiar intimacy. 

Rej leered at him, and after sipping his tea he said in low voice no one other than the table could hear, “so, how’s your pussy this morning?” 

“Oh!” Ben took Link’s hand and playfully pulled him into his lap, looking at Rej he said “it was nice and tight this morning! Slut just can’t get enough” Link blushed furiously remembering how slutty he’d been, it seemed so lascivious in the light of day.

Ben thankfully changed the topic, “the boys want to move on to the beach, you say it’s not far from here?” 

Link nodded, his blue veil fluttering with the movement, “yes, just follow the river trail back toward the tower, and past there a southward trail will take you right to the ocean.” Ben was absently caressing his leg, but the hero was intensely aware of his touch. 

Stell still looked sour, “Good, we should get going.” He got up and went to Anly to settle up, but the other three men remained, the four of them were the only ones in the stable shelter now. 

“He sounds grumpy, but he admitted you were probably the best cock sucker he’s had in ages” Rej said with a smile. 

“That pussy is damn fine too, never had a slut take so much dick she passed out before” the bearded man added. Link blushed but found he was smiling despite himself.

Ben squeezed his thigh, “just wait till we tell the others working on the bridge” the bearded man smiled, “oh yeah, all those men working away from their families, wives…” Rej joined in, “I bet even Stell is going to be back for more.”

Link smiled, pressing into Ben and slipping his arm around his shoulders, “well, you boys will always have a free bed here.” Rej stood, and the other man followed suit, they stepped a little closer to where Link sat.

“What kind of slut doesn’t take money?” The bearded man said this to Rej as he  groped beneath Link’s blousy shirt, pinching Link’s nipple between two fingers, and Rej took the hero’s chin firmly in his hand, “a dumb slut, if you ask me” he smirked down at him. Link gasped a little as his nipple was let go. 

The two of them turned and left without another word, leaving Link with their demeaning words. Ben pushed him up, squeezing his ass as he stood he whispered in Link’s ear “hope you like it rough, because you can bet they’ll be back - and I will be too.” He walked away, leaving Link with butterflies in his stomach. 

 

***

 

Link should have been disturbed by the encounter, he knew this on an intellectual level. The men had basically ambushed him, elixered him, and if they’d had more malicious intent he could have been in trouble. His mind should have jumped to his soldier’s awareness, but had not, he’d felt instead an overpowering resignation to submit to them and whatever they did. And they had pushed him past his limits, past anything he’d ever done ( _ well, maybe not taking a moblin’s dick…. _ ).

As they rode off, Kampo bent Link over the bar and spanked him for what felt like an eternity, forcing Link to apologize for being a dumb slut who’d neglected his cooking duties. As he apologized he wasn’t consciously aware that he felt no internal twinge at saying these words, they came easily to his lips.

When Shay pulled him behind some crates and mercilessly fucked his face later that morning after telling him he’d seen the whole thing and what an eager little boy slut he was, Link realized it wasn’t just dirty words to him - it wasn’t just a thrill, it felt real.  _ That’s why I didn’t fight them, or fear them last night _ , he thought, his throat stretching as he gagged on Shay’s thick erection,  _ what if I never have to fight again? What if I just give in to this? What if I’m not a soldier without a mission - but right where I’m meant to be? _ Shay slapped him when a stray tooth grazed his cock, and Link let the torrent of thoughts wash away as he brought the old man to climax. His lips and throat hurt from the rough treatment he’d had the previous night, but he was still respectful and said “thank you sir” when Shay was done.

He didn’t feel any different later, when he took his Sheikah slate and snuck off, his reactions as he stabbed his invisible enemy with Lightscale trident  were sharp, his movements as focused and fluid as ever as he turned in an arc, placing his foot precisely on the spot of rock he’d spied as being drier and surer than its mossy surroundings. Bringing the trident around and stopping just shy of the ancient totem of a dragon from some long past civilization, he suddenly recalled the great dragon head temple at the head of the nearby Dracozu river. He recalled the pitiful noise of the great black moblin he’d felled, and as if it were right before him he remembered the pity and pained sadness he’d felt then. His violence had always brought sadness, even if he’d been so skilled at it, even when it was his duty. 

He stood straight, planting the butt of the spear into the squelching softness of the earth, sticking his own rear out a bit as he breathed heavily, feeling each drop of sweat as it trickled down over his chest.  _ I never really liked fighting, I was just good at it.  _ He let his chin fall to his chest, his eyes closed, he squeezed his asscheecks, feeling the sweat there.  _ I’m good at this too.  _ He opened his eyes, staring down at the bulge in his tight Sheikah undershorts, he said aloud but softly, “and I like it.” 

 

***

 

And so Link stopped worrying too much. He took some measures to hide his identity and play the  _ Vai  _ role (and everyone just called him “Vai” as though it were his name, not just a word for a woman), but he just stopped worrying about reputation, about how people saw him or judged him. And indeed, he found he had gained a reputation as more men came seeking him out. Whenever he felt the blood rise in embarrassment to his pale, pointed ears he would remind himself,  _ if they think you’re a common slut...they’re right.  _ Link got into the habit of –if he liked a man – he’d defer payment.

He still trained with his weapons, not exactly sneaking off but doing so out of sight to not raise suspicion, but he treated his “training “ with Shay and the stable hands as just as important. He’d  _ played _ the role of obedient, submissive servant and whore with Bozai and Calip, but he found his internal sarcasm less and less pronounced, his resistance and irritation at being ordered or manhandled began to dwindle. And whenever he was pushed further than he wanted, when Kampo was too rough in putting him in his place, or Shay too insatiable, he would just remind himself:  _ I’m right where I belong.  _

  
  


TO BE CONCLUDED!

HOW DID I WRITE 50 FUCKING PAGES AND NOT END THIS DAMN STORY?!

Up next? Adventures of LInk and Shay - and his descent to living with foul beasts!  _ Then _ The dramatic conclusion!!!


	5. The Descent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has some fun times, but the world of politics forces our hero into the shadows. Turns out, it's his happy place.   
> End of the Bozai's Gift series.

**Bozai’s Gift: Epilogues**

**The Descent Part II**

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

Link was nervous for many reasons. He was going to reveal at least part of his other life to him, for one thing, but the more he thought over his idea the more unsure he was. 

Shay sat shirtless in the shadow of one of the great stone serpent pillars that dotted the mossy undergrowth next to the path, Floria River rolling below off the cliffs to his right. His chest had a thin covering of wiry white hair, dotted here and there with a little sweat despite the relatively cool morning. He cracked one bushy eyebrow at Link, “oh?” 

Link sat next to him, looking at the red cliffs opposite them. “I’ll have to move on soon…” saying the words aloud made him sad. He was enjoying his simple, slutty life at the stable. He had regular friends, new sexy clothes, and demeaning men to work for - it was such an uncomplicated life. But he knew he couldn’t just stay in this place forever - and the news of the queen’s recent birth of twins suggested the fervor surrounding the illicit book  _ Zelda’s Rings _ had quieted down. 

He tried to focus on her, how she would need him, as one of the few people she could trust. But the weight of his duty felt more like a burden now than ever. He sighed, “well...I have duties... as the Queen’s knight” Shay chortled a bit at this revelation, but Link continued “and I have a little house in Hateno Village and I thought…”  _ here we go _ “well, I could use someone to help out with the horses. And keep an eye on things while I’m at the castle. Like a kind of valet or assistant.”

He knew his pointed ears were hearty-beat red, and his heart pounded in his chest. He had to return, but Shay made him feel so good...even if was almost fifty years older, Link was incredibly drawn to the dirty old man. He’d been thinking this over for weeks, but it hadn’t come out his mouth as he’d rehearsed it.

Shay sat up, sweat dripping down his chest, he looked at Link sternly. “You want me to  _ work for you? _ I find it hard enough to believe a sissy little slut like you could possibly be a knight!” His voice sounded incredulous. Link felt his heart drop, but tried to clarify. 

“Well - it would  _ look like  _ you worked for me... that’s what I’d tell others, and I might need a little help with the horses...” his voice was shaking a little, “but it wouldn’t change anything… I’d… I’d do whatever you say.”  He couldn’t look up at the man. 

“Can’t’ stand to give up this old man’s cock, huh you little slut?” He snorted derisively. The more Link sat there, feeling his eyes on him, the more absurd his idea sounded - that Shay would leave his job here and just come live with him - that it would somehow work out. 

Shay continued, rising to his feet to stand in front of Link and look down on him, “no, it’s more than that. Isn’t it? You like that I treat you like the dumb slut you are. You need me to put in your place, don’t you bitch?”

Link thought his whole body - most of which was exposed in his skimpy Gerudo outfit - must be blushing red, but he looked up into the man’s demeaning stare and answered “yes sir, I need you to put me in my place.”

Shay clasped his hands behind his back, strolling over to the cliffs edge where he looked down at the river running below. For a while he just stood there, and Link sat feeling foolish as ever. After some time, a shadow fell across his feet where he sat staring at them.

“Your first duty is to the queen. Your second is to me.”

Link didn’t look up, but he felt butterflies in his chest. “Yes sir”.

“It will be my house.”

“Yes sir, and there’s a cabin down the hill where I...met...men” Link wasn’t sure why he would be embarrassed  _ now _ .

“Perfect. I’m not a one pussy man. And I bet we can make some money whoring you on the side like we do here.”

“Yes sir.” Link’s heart  was beating faster still.

“You’ll only wear girl clothes in  _ my  _ house. You’ll do the chores, besides dealing with the horses. Our relationship doesn’t change.” 

Link finally looked up into his eyes, “Yes sir”.

Shay smirked at him, then looked over at the river. “One last thing, that toy on your boyhood, you have thing that unlocks it don’t you.”

Link had no idea how the man knew, he’d never told anyone, and had never taken it out. But he’d brought it this morning, thinking Shay might want him to take it off. So now he pulled from his emerald colored pouch the Owners Ring that was a simple metal set with the same enchanted jewel that trapped his cock.

Link handed it to Shay, the old man’s eyes gleamed. “If I’m going to bother with this, you need to be sure. You're never going to take your cock out with me. You’re my sissy boy, my cock is the only one that matters.”

Link hadn’t expected this, and suddenly he wondered what kind of situations this could end him up in, what if the queen needed him...In that way again? What if… 

_ Who cares, she’s had kids, you want this.  _ He smiled at Shay, nodded. 

The old man’s face took on a powerful, dominant look.

He pocketed the ring, fucked Link right there next to the trail, before they walked back together to the stables, talking about how he was looking forward to kicking back to an easy life with his own place, seeing the citadel, with a hot little wife to fuck whenever he wanted…

  
  


***

 

Anly the stable owner was surprisingly glad to see them go, as Link’s side business had started overshadowing the stable work, and Shay still hit on the men and women who stayed there, fucked a few too. Anly even lent them a cart to travel, as long as they had someone  return it. 

So Link and Shay made the slow journey north and east with Link’s brilliant white steed and a draft horse to pull them. After the first day Link changed to his typical Hylian tunic and trousers, and informed Shay of his name and who he was. The old man was not impressed, and as he shoved Link’s head down on his cock right there on the road as they travelled, he told Link he could go play at being knight when he had to, but Shay knew what a pussy boy he really was. Link agreed but could not say so as the man blew his load down his throat.

If his many months at the stable - almost a year he’d been there - were among his most peaceful, his time with Shay was among the most fun he would ever have, at least among people. He and Shay enjoyed playing on their big little secret: the old man played the role of fastidious valet with aplomb, all the while groping him secretly, or lacing innuendo into everything he said. When the front door closed to the house or his chambers at the Citadel, their roles would switch and Link would strip at the door while, every time, Shay looked on with a commanding stare. 

It was a peaceful time of rebuilding in Hyrule, and so his knightly duties were minimal, officially he oversaw the revitalized Fort Hateno, and trained men and women to man the wall and oversee disputes in the region. While the growth of Hateno village proper was limited by the geography, a little market town grew up at the base of Ebon Mountain, rebuilt in the ruins near their cabin, and another cluster of homes grew up nearer the wall itself. When in the Citadel he became “uncle Link” to the Queen’s twins, who were still young but were shaping up to be a clever,  precocious pair. It was weird to him to think they were  _ his _ children, and he had to continually reassure the Queen and her husband he was fine with being the “uncle.” Sometimes he would be sent as the Queen’s envoy to Zora or Gerudo where he was respected and had many a friend and made for a good diplomat.

But more than anything those years with Shay, Link started to treat his “straight” life as a game he played when he wasn’t being the happy, submissive slut for Shay. Before their little covered cart even reached Hateno Village, Shay had convinced three separate travellers to part with a red rupee to let the Vai boy suck their cock. When the  first traveler had stopped Link had been embarrassed as he had been dressed in his pink Gerudo outfit sitting next to Shay by a little fire where they’d camped. The man gaped in astonishment at the way Shay held him close, gripping and kissing the pretty Vai who was so much younger. But Link had thrilled at the man’s astonishment too, at how he deeply kissed Shay with passion and desire. The other man had been coaxed to let the Vai boy suck his cock, and had practically gone cross-eyed when he climaxed. 

Once in Hateno, Shay fucked his boy on his own dining table before they even unpacked, telling him this was what he better get used to. And Link thrilled to his core, feeling it was the perfect homecoming. As Shay moved furniture to his liking he had Link inform him of the details of his life here, and so Link told him about his side business in sex jellies and elixirs, his little cabin for slutty encounters, and Doctor Calip - who was still away at Citadel (Link did, of course, have to go and tidy up the doctor’s cabin, as commanded). 

Shay became something of a local horse whisperer, and would spend part of his day in town, chatting with other old-timers, but secretly he told Link he found them a bit boring. To occupy himself, he took over the little Chuu jelly business, and found bored men to use Link for a little money in the cabin that had once been Bozai’s. Shay did not have Link’s compunction about not having local men use him, so Link had to be very careful to keep his veil and hair-cover intact, and even then he guessed a few local men suspected. Shay was his “valet” after all - but really Link’s own mystique protected him, the image of the “champion” was like a barrier for people to see him. The old man even struck up a friendship with Old Leop outside the Ton-Puu in, whose wife had died some time past, and let him come to the cabin for Link’s services for free. 

But more than even Link might have guessed, he and Shay mostly stayed together, their mutual attraction not diminishing, Link’s submissiveness was perfect match for Shay’s easy dominance. It wasn’t just a sexual compatibility - through that was powerful, and barring illness they inevitably fucked at least once a day, often more. Yet between Link’s 100 years and adventures and Shay’s time in Hyrule they had plenty to talk about, and Link stopped feeling his attraction to the man was so perverse. They fell into such familiarity the pair had to be careful that Shay wasn’t seen ordering Link about in front of others. 

Calip returned from the citadel a few months after Link had returned to public eye, and sent a message via Rito messenger for Link to be waiting for him when he did. Link was worried Shay would be irritated at another man who so casually exercised control over the hero, but when Link showed him the letter he was just amused.  “That loose pussy just sucks men in, eh?”

Link just blushed and smiled, not saying anything.

 

***

Shay decided he’d need to discuss things with this “doctor” and so went with Link to the cabin. For some reason Link was terribly embarrassed as he stripped naked, even though Shay had often made him wander around his own home bare as newborn. 

But there was something about the two most forceful men in his life meeting that made him feel uncomfortable, as though his submission to each revealed something profound about him that only Shay or Calip knew. 

It was mid-afternoon of the day he was supposed to arrive before the man strode through the door, stern grey eyes alighting first on Link’s naked kneeling form before appraising Shay. 

“Why am I not surprised you’ve got more than one man holding your leash? Get my bags from the horse.” Link understood he’d have to do so naked, and so kept his eye on the road as Shay introduced himself. 

When he entered Calip was saying to Shay “he’s dumb and depraved, but useful, let’s me focus on my work having him around.”

“Not too much of a distraction?” Shay asked, eyeing Link’s lithe figure as he peered out the door before getting more bags.

“No, I don’t particularly care for young men, but he uses his holes well, I admit” as Link set down the bag, Calip said “tea” and so he went to boil water in the fireplace.

The men continued talking about him like appraising an object, though Shay managed to get Calip to admit he’d never do anything truly harmful beyond the necessary punishment.  So when Calip told Shay he’d only be around a few weeks doing field work, the older of the two men (not by much) just said “he’s yours for as long as you need him. I might take a few days and take the horses riding on the mountain.”

And like that, Link found himself in Calip’s company for fifteen days, serving the man as a slave would, subjecting himself to the other’s cold degradation. His time with Shay and in the stables had groomed him to be observant and obedient, but despite what he’d told Shay Link knew the doctor took special pleasure in humiliating him, the vaunted champion knight. 

More than once out doing field work at shrines, he was bent over and fucked or spanked right out in the open. The doctor - and Link always referred to him now with this respectful title - always enjoyed forcing Link to drink his piss, or would piss in his face to show him his place. Now, as they went about field work, he’d not let the hero piss until his bladder couldn’t control it and he pissed himself, for which he was inevitably punished. 

But some part of him irrepressibly loved the treatment. He loved the idea that Hyrule’s hero was washing old men’s laundry, letting them call him awful names while filling his holes with cum. And he learned a lot with the man, helping with studies and books for one, but also seeing how he observed the world around him. Link had never really bought the doctors line he was a “dumb whore” but he admitted he’d made the hero more thoughtful and observant of detail. But Link also admitted to himself, as he packed the man’s saddle bags a few weeks later, that he was looking forward to another man’s embrace once again after Calip’s dispassionate domination. 

Upon rejoining Shay it became clear the old men had arranged things with each other that Link would service Calip as needed. And he was lent out, so to speak, for as long as a month, and more than once both used him in the hand off, though Shay took more pleasures in this than the doctor. 

More and more, with the passing days, Link felt he was right where he needed to be, used by men, “playing the knight” like Shay said, but really just letting all of that go… the politics, the duty, the weight of the world. Eventually Calip Moved to the citadel permanently to advise the queen, Link spent another final month with the man, helping him pack his delicate books and belongings, and servicing him as ususal, and when he left there was no heartfelt goodbye, of course. 

Link and Shay spent sixu wonderful years together, sowing perversion whereever they went, while meticulously maintaining Link’s reputation. But in the spring of that sixth year, the goddesses - as they always did - seemed to hurry their plans for Link’s fate. Shay was, in fact, an old man, and despite his ever replenished erection his heart eventually gave, way, and Link awoke one morning, and his lover did not. Link buried him in their yard, and spent several weeks without seeing another man, just dwelling on his friend and lover. But then he was once again summoned by the queen, in secret. 

Just as his world had once again lost its lodestone, another more vicious scandal about “Zelda’s Rings” broke out, another rash of stories of men and women running off to live among monsters. And while Link had friends among the council, the growth in Hyrule meant many more important figures were not among them, and he made an easy scapegoat. She openly, painfully told him, that he’d have to disappear - he might be a hero to the land, but these were religious people in an age of growing prosperity. 

Link had looked at her, and smiled. “I live to serve. If I cannot serve you, then I must go.” As he packed up his little house, he dwelled on what he should do with himself. He thought of returning to the stable, but shay’s loss still lingered too fresh for that. He’d no idea if he’d stay out of sight for years, longer… 

Bolson had dropped in, seeing Link packing, and had for once in his life seemed sheepish, admitting he was some of the reason this had happened, printing the damned stories. “I’m the one who wrote them” he said aloud for the first time. 

Then, one evening, after a few sorrowful glasses of wine, Link pulled a wooden box from beneath his bed, opening it to find the ancient, piss soaked clothes from when he’d fallen in with those red monsters before the end of the Calamity. They hardly smelled like anything now, but Link’s chest tightened as the thought of that nasty Pink bokoblin standing over him drifted into his head, pissing on him and marking him…

_ I should just fine them, they seemed to want me. _ It was a drunken thought, but as he lay there on the floor, holding the old stained pants to his nose, it occured to him how much of his life and his troubles had revolved around those monsters.  _ That Pink one, its weird power over me, like it never went away.  _ In his current state, it seemed like a profound thought. He inhaled the faint scent again, deeply, fondling his balls and trapped cock, lazily slipping a finger over his asshole.  _ What if I’d just stayed there. _ He’d written that story, too he smiled to himself.  _ I should just go back. I want them to fuck me again. I want it to take control of me again. _ What if everything that had happened was for that reason? He’d written that damn dirty story, and still read it himself when he was alone and horny, but he’d written to try and understand Pink’s (as he’d called the ugly, commanding bokoblin) weird enthralling power. And ever since he’d been insatiable, finding sex and domination where ever he could, nearly blowing his whole image and reputation. And always he held in the back of his mind the incredible experiences in that den of monsters. 

_ I need to go back. I have to go back.  _  He fell asleep with the foul pants on his face. When he awoke in the morning, despite the lingering ache in his head, the thought was still there, driving him clear as day.  _ I need to find them _ . Now he packed away his things with urgency, putting what he needed in his slate, and telling Bolson he could do whatever he preferred with his house, he likely wasn’t returning. Bolson, ever the entrepreneur, took the champion tunic Link had left, and all the swords and shields, and turned Link’s house into an attraction he charged travelers to see...

  
  


**_Monsterwives_ **

 

The den of monsters was deserted where he’d left it, north-ish from Zora City. Returning to the city, he told his friend Sidon he’d be gone a while, and inquired whether he knew about the creatures, but he did not. So Link searched Hyrule for the clan of red monsters he’d once known, that had taken and initiated him into their number.  He was far from certain if they remained, many monsters had disappeared with Ganon’s influence gone, but he determined to search to realm, following leads on monster camps.

He kept his sheikah slate, a hylian outfit, and a few things, but mostly only took his slutty Vai clothes with him, and dressed in them wherever he travelled. His first stop had been to see Kilton in the fields of Hateno, where he purchased bokoblin and moblins masks.

“I’m trying to track down a group I found, before the… calamity ended. Any ideas how I should start?”

Kilton pursed his tattooed lips, “hmmm not for tracing particular beasts. When I’ve found them nowadays, they moved further out from the world of man, and try to avoid it.”

Link frowned, “so asking around towns probably won’t help.”

“Seek out travelers, I’d say, it’s worked for me before.” 

 

Link nodded his head.  _ Where to start?  _

“And what will you do when you find them?” The purpleish egg-shaped man leered at him.

“Stay.”

_ Like a good boy. _

Link found two small groups of monsters, one near Zora realm, and another West of of the temple or resurrection, but as he observed them he confirmed neither was his clan. Just going among them with his masks on was horribly tempting for Link, but he was only trying to identify  _ his  _ clan... though marked these locations on his map.

The third group he tracked, after sucking off a nice traveler in exchange for information, was a larger group tucked away on Rabia plain in the shadow of Quatia’s shelf in east Necluda. And it was the first time he’d found humans living among them, two women. So close to the west gate of Lanayru road, he was surprised at how well hidden the little settlement remained from those who stuck to the shambles of a road. 

He doubted it was his group, though it was hard to tell...there were two big moblins, and there was a fat bokoblin…along with three other of the shorter beasts.  _ Maybe if it’s the same creatures, they’d recognize me...or at least maybe these women have seen them… _

He observed them for a while, unsure of his next move, worried of frightening the women. It was a sizable settlement, with three large domed structures of mud or some material packed between what looked like curved wooden ribs, ( _ almost looks like bent trees…).  _ In addition to a few smaller huts and a central fire pit built of stone, Link was surprised to see a pen with a few animals grazing about, and a sizable plot of tilled land to either side of the camp.  _ More than a camp. _

One woman with fair features and blond hair wore an animal skin outfit similar to those sash-like ones he’d seen the most powerful moblins wear, though her bosom was mostly exposed, it kept it from bouncing around. Another pretty young woman with dark hair he’d lost track of, she’d worn very little though she’d seemed clean enough…

Link realized,  _ I’m assuming they’re not captives… _ there didn’t seem to be anything keeping them from running.  _ I’ve got to know.  _ He finally made up his mind, and removed most of his clothes but for his old worn pants, and tucked his slate away where it couldn’t be spotted, then stood from the little copse of bushes he’d been crouching in. 

His angle of approach took him by the nearest field, where a moblin and an unusually short and less plump bokoblin worked, and they noticed him first. As he got closer, he guessed the two large structures were about the size of the skull structures they monsters had built in Ganon’s resurgence - large enough to hide a few beasts. Though now, there was no skull-like edifice, just a semicircular opening, and he heard grunting and high pitched moaning drifting over from the nearest. For some reason, he blushed. 

He stopped at the field’s edge, where the two workers approached him, the big moblin holding its pitchfork, but with business end pointed behind it. It towered twice and half as tall as Link, it’s powerful shoulders and toned waist now just a foot or so from him as it leaned down, it’s long snout pressing into his hair, sniffing. 

But Link knew, as he looked and stared, it was not the moblin he’d known, not the one who’d buried its shaft fully in him, who’d pushed his body to new impossible places... he reached out, gently pressing a hand against its torso, letting it slide over the powerful muscles there.  _ But this is not my moblin.  _ The skin was soft like worn leather, and warm from the sun and the beast’s blood. The bokoblin stood there too, sniffing with its swollen head, it’s electric eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was different from ones he’d known, it didn’t have the pear-shaped body but a more lean torso, and was only just a bit taller than he. 

_ Younger? _ It’s horn, which was usually a squat thing on bokbolins, was just an ivory nub on its forehead. It reached out, touching his bare chest, it’s large rough fingers sliding over his nipples, making Link moan involuntarily.  _ Goddesses I’m horny.  _

“What do you want?”

Link started, knowing it couldn’t be the Queen but the voice sounded for all the world like her. The bokoblin dropped its hand and turned to reveal the woman with blond hair and scant leather clothes stood behind it. She stared at him with a steely gaze, a sharp wooden spear in her hand. The bokoblin wandered over to her as though drawn by her voice, and ignoring the spear in her right hand it gently reached out and squeezed her breast beneath the strip of leather. The gesture brought a little noise from her.

“I think he’s confused... I don’t have tits” Link said, smiling. She did not return his smile, just stood in the late morning sun looking like an immovable pillar. Link dropped his gaze, the proximity of the moblin distracting him as he tried to formulate the right words, “I was just...seeing if I knew these...creatures” he let his hand drop from the big beast, “but sadly these aren’t familiar to me….” she said nothing, so he continued, “I’m looking for some.” 

The woman only turned her head a little, as though she’d get a clearer look at him from the corner of her eye. Still she said nothing, “I…found them before the calamity and all that, I’m...I thought maybe some of them were here.”

She lowered the tip of her spear a little bit, the bokoblin having left her for the field it was working in, a noticeable erection swinging beneath its skimpy loincloth. “What would you want with them?”

The moblin was practically nuzzling his hair now, it’s warm presence filling his peripheral vision,  _ it’s what I hope  _ they _ want with  _ me _.  _ He turned his head and took the moblin’s chin gently in his hand, resting his forehead against its fearsome jaw. “I just want to be with them.” The big monster kind of patted him on the head, then walked back to its work in long strides, it’s big arms swinging by its side.

Some of the coolness left her eyes, and she set the butt of her spear in the dirt to lean on it, taking him in with her eyes. The moaning from the enclosure became louder, and she blushed a little, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. “The master got his blood up early today” she looked back at him, her eyes unreadable, “don’t worry, he isn’t hurting her.”

“The master?...”

“The big moblin, he’s the...leader of the pack, I guess.”

He was silent for a moment, listening to her moans, “Sounds like fun.”

“Don’t think  _ you _ could take him.” 

“I’ve done it before, more than once.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m talking of mating with them.”

Link smiled, “so am I.”

She squinted, “little thing like you? Most days I can’t take the moblins, they’re hung like horses!”

“There’s a reason I’m trying to find my way back to them” there was twinkle in his eye, and she laughed, a noise ill befitting her apparently high birth.

She gestured to the moblin in the field, “Well, Spike seemed to take a liking to you.”

Link longed for its massive member, but knew it had been too long since dealing with such big cock. “I’m out of practice.”

 

They walked back towards the settlement side by side, he sensed she was still wary though she played herself off as easy. 

“Are there many others? Reds? Maybe some of the group I know are here…”

“Eight of us here now, that young bokoblin joined a while ago, before that we were seven. He’s an eager one...well, even  _ more _ eager I suppose” she ran a hand idly over her own breast, before she realized what she was doing and looked away blushing. “Two of the boys went out hunting. I meant to go with them but decided not to. They’ll be back by evening. Easy is helping me with the vegetables.” 

They entered the second shelter as Link tried to make sense of what she had just said, registering that the noise from next door had quieted. The portly bokoblin he’d spotted was there, chopping vegetables with a sharp cleaver on a wide upended tree ring.

The blond went near the bokoblin and began chopping endura carrots, as the curious bokoblin left its chore sniffed him.

“Who’s he?!” The darker haired woman was a the door, stark naked and sweaty, a thick white stuff dripping down the back of one calf as she tied up her hair, breasts swaying. She nodded at the bokoblin who was making little noises as he sniffed, “careful, Easy’ll fuck anything that moves, some things that don’t.” 

He heard the blond chortle, “he’d probably like it J, says he can take a moblin’s cock better than you!”

Link began to protest, “well—“

But the one named J laughed over him, walking nearer, “where’d you put it? Hiding a twat down—“ now she cut herself off in surprise as she grabbed his crotch, feeling the enchanted  jewel that trapped his cock. Without warning the bokoblin ( _ Easy _ ) licked the side of his head –“ah!”– as J pulled his flimsy trousers down, revealing the Voe Ring. 

“Em! Look at this! He’s got one of those things on his cock!”

The sound of,chopping stopped, and the blond appeared by them, laying a hand seductively on Easy’s shoulder, “Easy, love can you fetch water for supper” she nodded towards two large cauldrons, “we’ll have fun when you get back” she slipped her other hand beneath this loincloth, fondling a growing erection beneath his belly.

The creature lifted the cauldrons by the lip with seeming ease, wandering towards the nearby lake. Link knew this wasn’t the one he’d known before, even though it’d been a long time. Em looked at him, “he won’t do much voluntarily, but he'll do anything for a little pussy” she smiled sheepishly before looking at his cock. “I didn’t think Zelda’s Rings were real…”

J whacked it with her hand, bringing a startled yelp that made her grin in a goofy way. “It’s actually called a  _ Voe Ring _ , the Gerudo used to make them when there were men among them...but it’s where I got the idea from.” They  stood there staring at his jewel, puzzled looks on their faces. 

“Got the idea from?—“ J began, but comprehension dawned on Em’s face,

“Do you mean you  _ wrote _ that?!” She said. J’s jaw dropped, and she stared at him, he blushed and dropped his gaze but nodded. 

“You  _ filthy slut _ I  _ loved _ that book, goddesses I learned to make myself come reading that perverted trash!” J’s speech reminded him of the farm wives he’d met, though younger and saying far more vulgar things than he’d ever heard them say. Em smiled, bringing a nail to her teeth, then reached out and flicked J’s nipple, “I remember when you showed it to me, you were so nervous, but it made me so wet I—“ 

Easy had returned and abruptly pulled her to her knees in front of him, shoving its swollen, ribbed cock into her face. 

“Fucks anything,  _ anywhere _ ” J mused as they watched, until the blond waved them away with an annoyed look in her eye, the hideous cock already halfway down her throat. 

The bokoblin had placed both cauldrons on the center stone fire pit, which now burned beneath them. J took a cloth and stuck it one of the water vessels and washed the stuff on the back of her leg, asking “what are you here for?”

Link squinted at another bokoblin that was doing something to one of the smaller little huts, trying to see if he recognized it - “I’m looking for my...group, clan...whatever...I found them before teh calamity ended.”

She looked at him, confused “that was a while ago” she turned and wiped under her arms, “why’d you leave? It’s  _ so _ peaceful here, and I think they’re better farmers than my pa was” she laid the rag out by the fire. “And I never met a man who could even make me come, much less the way they do. I’d have thought from the filth you wrote you’d want to stay.”

Link blushed but nodded, “well...it took me a while to figure things out, and I had...duties besides.” He looked longingly into the little structure where Em was on her back with its giant tongue in her mouth, pounding her furiously as she moaned around it.  He felt her hand squeeze his ass a little.

“If you really did write it...well you’d sure be welcome, if you want - if they like ass. If not for that book we’d never have run off to...well, I’d still be stuck with a tiny-dicked twat who couldn’t for his life find my little nub” she smirked, looking at her monsters out in the field. 

“Nub…?” 

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand she directed his hand, and two fingers to her pussy. “ _ That”  _ she said vivaciously, his fingers feeling a little mound of flesh in her flesh. He withdrew his hand in alarm as she moaned, making her laugh. “Bit of sissy huh?”

He learned a lot from the mosterwives as they chatted. They were able to get pregnant, but it wasn’t often, and there were usually rituals (much like the one Link had been through) surrounding such couplings. The young ones grew slowly, and in adolescence left the camp, so they didn’t mate with their own mothers. 

The women, it turned out, had been friends in a small settlement, and one had come upon Link’s book on Zelda’s rings right as their breasts developed. The men who wanted them were lousy lovers, and the more they read the more they wanted to know if it was true. 

“That’s why we left, together, to look for some.”

The other creatures had returned, and they were not Link’s group. His disappointment mixed with his interest in their tale. And as they spoke one of the bokoblins was snifing his crotch as the women spoke, and now lapped out, sending shocks through his sex starved system.

“You remember, we almost stopped looking”

“Yeahhh why….wasn’t there - yeah...you remember those mean ones.”

“OH. I’d forgotten them, yes, didn’t seem interested in us at all, almost gave up then. That awful light skinned one…”

“Oh yeah right, that nasty mean one, more pink than red and ugly as sin.”

Link tried to push the creature back, “wha….where? Do you ….where?”

It’s tongue was creeping around up near his asshole.

“Hmmmm north like, near...what was it that firey mountain?”

“Oh yes...and the lake, was it like bone and skeleton….”

“Skull!!”  _ Skull Lake.  _ Link managed to push the creature away, but his asshole wanted more. He stood, his legs shaking, his heart beating…”that could be them...how long ago?!

  
  


**_Pink Reunion_ **

 

Link eventually found his pack in the shadow of Eldin Volcano in Deep Akkala, dwelling in several rudimentary structures near the base of the great red mountain at the edge of a field of low slim trees. The small wood stuck up out of the brownish grass of the region with slim flat grey trunks that burst out into bright leaves of orange, greens spotted with rich deep yellows, the bushes on the ground as tall as he mirrored their colors creating a surreal sensation the trees were reflected in water.

It had ultimately been the scent of cooked meat that guided him up the cliff of bone colored stone to small pleateau that held the small forest. The structures were not visible at first, the vibrant foliage obstructing the view and distracting the eye from the greyish brown buildings. They were sturdy things of stone and some kind of mud, rising up in a high dome much like the skill buildings of the calamity era, but lacking that fearsome appearance, tucked away in Eldin’s shadow.  _ Good defensive position. _

He watched at first, observing that whatever creatures dwelt there had a small pen for goat and cows, and even had some small fields of planted vegetables.  _ Definitely smarter than we gave them credit for. _  His time writing up little guides to Hyrule had made an inquisitive observer of him. 

At first he was unsure, he didn’t see the bokoblin he’d called Big Red, the first beast to ever take him, thought there was a fatter one, two of the towering red moblins…

And then he saw it, the nasty looking pink one.  _ Not dead after all, then.  _ It was the creature who’d been possessed by Ganon, or Link was convinced of as much from his recollection. It was shorter than the others, and somehow uglier too, it’s teeth akimbo in its gaping maw.  _ I wonder, with Ganon gone, how different it is.  _ Now he looked, he was increasingly sure it was the same fat bokoblin he knew, and the one he’d thought of as a Deep Red emerged from a shelter as he looked.  _ Added a moblin, I only remember one… wonder if there are any other new playmates... _

He realized he was unbearably excited. This was what he’d been searching for.

He laid his slate down, and slowly stripped his Gerudo clothes away, as though he were priest at high ceremony, folding them and storing them in the slate “pouch.” Akkala was a cooler region, but here right at the foot of Eldin’s the warm air rolled down from the peak, the rock seeming to radiate its own heat, and so he was perfectly happy without a stitch on. 

He’d no idea what they’d do, but he didn’t hesitate as he strode pale and naked towards them. He’d had enough of people and politics, as though the calamity hadn’t clarified what the real enemy was. He’d had enough trying to figure out duty and comfort, pleasure or sacrifice. 

Pink saw him first, ever vigilant, it’s beedy electric blue eyes narrowing on him, seeming clever as ever despite is piggish face. With a squealing grunt, it alerted one of the big moblins, which roared, though seemingly at the others, not at him. The creatures gathered behind Pink ( _ their chief _ ) watching the naked little creature approaching them, some with Boko  bows drawn but Pink grunted softly and they were never raised.

A few feet away Pink squealed at him, the sound triggering his memory of the Ganon-possessed monster, how it had cleverly degraded and commanded him, in an almost hypnotic way. He stopped at its command. It stepped forward, small for a bokoblin but still bigger than he, bending its boulder-sized head down and sniffing him with its truncated snout. It’s big three fingered hand reached out and grabbed his waist, turning him as though examining some trinket. It turned him forward once more and then, grabbing his other hip, lifted him into the air with ease making Link gasp. It sniffed at his Voe ring before it stuck its fat magenta tongue out to lap over his balls and trapped cock, the rough wet muscle dragging over his trapped manhood making him gasp in pleasure. 

It grunted, satisfied ( _ how can I still recall its...noises? _ ) it set him down and placed a hand with gentle pressure on his shoulder, directing the hero to his knees. It stared down at him, and he knew what was coming, he’d hoped for it. Beneath its skimpy loincloth it pushed out a little mound that looked like compressed little pink accordion, though he knew it would grow to a beautiful inhuman cock once Link had his way. 

He looked into its eyes, willing it with his mind,  _ mark me, take your bitch back.  _ Piss erupted as though on command, splashing over the youth’s chest in a dense yellow stream that smelled powerfully acrid, burning his nostrils as it splashed up over his face. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth to let the foul stuff stream in, it flushed through his blonde hair pouring warmly down his back. 

It was foul, pungent, but he even swallowed some of it as the stream lessened, flowing away into the grey-green grasses. It’s cock was slowly growing erect beneath its round belly, a pink worm of a thing mottled black in spots, and longer and thicker than most men’s with a flat sort of triangular tip. He licked the last drips of urine from the slit on its flat head before leaning in to take it into his mouth. It was growing firmer quite quickly, and Link tasted the heady, salt flavor of the steady clear stuff that flowed out when it was aroused.  _ You’ve gotten bigger. _ Like the creature’s spittle, its precum had some heady quality that made his head fuzzy and his body feel electric all over, and Link moaned with all his pent up desire, fondling its balls, big as apples and covered with coarse hairs.  The beast only let him suck for a moment before it snatched him by his urine-soaked hair and shoved him onto all fours so he was looking at the other beasts. 

Link had been through this multi-day degradation ceremony before, and recognized he was going to be taken in front of the clan now he’d been marked as the leader’s bitch. Once marked, the others could take him too, knowing he was really the chief’s.  _ The master’s.  _ But this time was different. This time there was no looming divine beast crawling about the Volcano summit, this time there were no more shrines and duties to conquer. This time Link knew this was the end of his slow descent, the end of the things that had come before, so determined as they were by destiny. This was his choice.

One quick pass of its tongue over his quivering hole - more than the Pink had ever given him before - and its pheremones radiated through his body like an elixir, stupefying his senses with lust so intense it was painful. It pressed its slimy crooked worm of cock against his hole, slick pink mottled flesh ridged out from the narrow tip to its crotch and heavily swaying sack. It was disgusting looking but Link longed for it, knew it would feel incredible, that it would fill him like no man ever could. 

The beast pressed in, the head like a flap of flesh slid inside his asshole - the bitch pressed back moaning in its own way, a  sound unfamiliar to some of the creatures yet unmistakable in its pleasure. The ridged rings of flesh widened out from the cock head, popping over his hole as it slowly, (for some reason, as though teasing him) pressed in and out of him. He’d forgotten the remarkable sensitivity the beasts had shown even when they took him roughly, how the Moblins had known he could not simply take the length of their massive cocks, and just pressed as far as they could, content to fuck him shallow many times.

Pink had never been sensitive in their previous encounters, but it had also been possessed, and even as it was forceful now it seemed to sense the creature it fucked was delicate, it knew this was an important mating. But it did force itself in, it’s cock stretching him out even as it pushed deep within him, reaching deeper than men’s cocks could. 

Link just let himself go completely, reveling in the feeling of the beast behind him, the feeling he’d so long, too long, denied himself. He looked at the clan of beasts in front of him, their glowing eyes like shining rupees of blue and red all focused on him, and he stared at them with all of the wanton lust he felt within. They stood there grunting and squealing, a call and response Link imagined to be lascivious and jeering, their dicks all swelling as they watched the little pale creature being fucked before them.

This was the last loose thread that had tickled and teased him even in his moment of quiet content submissiveness with Shay and Calip. He’d missed his monsters. He’d longed for this bestial coupling since he’d left it in that dark night, soaked in piss as the bokoblin Big Red had knocked the sense out of Pink for defying it, and Link had fled. Now finally he felt the flesh of its monstrous cock, somehow already slick and moist, filling him once more. 

“Yes...goddesses, take me....all of me. Please Master.”

He’d wanted to say it then. He’d wanted to give in to the beast so badly he’d fantasized, written pornograpihc manuscripts, sought sex in every corner he could. But this was what he’d wanted, this powerful, muscular beast, utterly dominant - it was his master, then and now, possessed or not he’d fallen for it immediately. Ugly, grotesque to most, it had established its power over him and it seemed the universe had bent to guide him back here, now. 

He leaned back, grabbing the muscular arm that gripped his torso, craning his neck behind him he opened his mouth as it leaned its cruel visage down, cracking its maw wider and slathering Link’s face with its tongue. He moaned ecstatically as its tongue touched his, pressed in his mouth, before it shoved him back onto all fours, the erotic elixirs hidden in its spittle sending shockwaves of fuzzy, mindless tactile sensations shuddering through his whole body, as the full length of its cock stretched his asshold and pressed past that second deep level, filling him in ways no man really could. 

“Take your bitch.”

It fucked him hard, powerfully, like an animal - no concern for his emotion, no question it would fill his body with its seed. Link was begging and moaning loudly, whining in his high voice “oh yes, yes ah AH” with each movement of its stout, powerful legs slamming its dick deep into the champion. “Yes fuck me, oh yes yes godesses thank yes you ah!” he yelped as it grabbed hold of his piss soaked hair and pulled back like a horse.  _ Fucking ride me.  _

He’d so longed for men to put him in his place, but now he knew no man really could - for he was only now finding his place beneath this monstrous, beautiful creature. It slammed it’s unnaturally slimy, ridged shaft into him, deep and powerfully pulsing into his hole - his trapped cock spurted little globs of cum as though it were not trapped at all. Link wondered if he was truly climaxing his cock felt so incredible - all of him did, his whole body melted into the monster’s fucking. It’s spit lingered on his face, foul and acrid but somehow as it mixed with sickly sweetness of its urine it only aroused the perverted champion more.

When its big balls did finally drain into him, and he felt an incredible, hot pressure as it expelled extraordinary volumes of monstrous, hot semen deep inside him - and he did climax. He was rambling by then, begging the hideous Pink bokoblin to make him its bitch, its bride, its sow. Link’s arousal broke even the elder enchantments of the Voe Ring and though it remained trapped his dick erupted in shot after shot of cum, it spilled forth beneath him as though the flood that filled him pushed it out. He collapsed into the ground soaked of urine and his own cum, the monster atop him pulsing its massive load into him, its tongue lolling about his face as he licked and sucked on it, a perverse “kiss” if there ever was one.  

“Thank you master” he whispered as Pink lay atop him, it’s balls slowly draining deep inside him. 

Eventually Pink raised itself from on top of him, he immedaitely missed its weight. After a commanding grunt he finally roused himself, pushing himself up to his knees and brushing the dirt from his front before standing - but with an indignant squeal Pink grabbed him by his hair and roughly pulled him down to his hands and knees. Tightening its grip it guided him with a firm, painful pull of his hair to crawl towards the other creatures,  _ its walking me like a pet. _ The knight who’d have once felt rage at this indignity was somewhere in the walls of the citadel, it seemed, because Link was excited by this gesture, and followed its direction obediently. 

Once he’d crawled on all fours across the grass and dirt until he was in front of the gathered clan Pink stopped him. The creatures fanned out around him, he recognized his Moblin and the ones he’d called Fat Red and Deep Red, and now he saw a younger bokoblin and a shorter moblin - they all had fully or semi-hard cocks out. Despite having just ejaculated for the first time is as long as he could remember, the strange and wonderful differences in their beastial cocks had him enthralled as they hung down just level with his eyeline. 

With a grunt-squeal and a shove from its foot Pink pushed him on his side, then used its foot to push him over so he lay before them, flat on his back - Pink stood at his head grunting and “speaking” to the others. Link didn’t know what was coming, he tried to remember the last time he’d been “captured” and remembered being licked all over before the strange and monstrous ceremony he’d been subjected to. 

Pink bent over leaning its face close to Link’s, it gripped his jaw and forced and held his mouth open - Link obliged and left his mouth open, and it stood  up straight again. He was only half-surprised when a few yellow drops fell from its half-hard dick before it sprayed out into a powerful stream of piss ( _ goddesses was it waiting for me?! _ ) directed right into his mouth - it was strong and foul, the taste from earlier still lingered there, but he just closed his eyes and let it have its way.  _ This is my place. _

He was more surprised when he felt more of them,  _ all _ of them, let loose their own bladders, first one warm stream of bitter smelling stuff splashed and sprayed over his abdomen then another on his chest, then another. He moaned in an odd guttural tone as it ran over his body in warm sheets, soaking his skin with their different mephitic markers, cloying and acidic and somehow intoxicating. Following a strange impulse, he raised his legs and grabbed his knees, exposing his asshole to their excretion. The smells and the piss itself flooded his nose, gurgled in his throat - he struggled to breathe, gagging on the foul taste that curled up in every corner of his mouth. His body shook as he retched, it rejected his swallowing - though he had to in order to breathe as the flood slowly dwindled to a trickle, leaving his skin soaked as he lay in puddle of cooling urine. 

He knew the urine was a marker, a scent, like a dog marking its territory. But he knew it was a degradation as well, it put him beneath them, it put him in his place. Link just lay there smiling a little despite the foul dry sourness in his mouth, letting the sun and air dry the stuff on his flesh, letting their smell sink beneath the outer layers as though it would soak through to his core. He stank, but it still aroused him. It was revoltingly stale and bitter in his mouth, but he welcomed it even as his body commanded him to retch. 

He sensed them moving around him, heard them call to each other, squeals and grunts that felt so familiar. When the piss had soaked into the ground around him he opened his eyes, he saw them moving around the camp with a new energy, and then sat up to get the sun out of his eyes, his hair slapping wetly across his back. There was a similar central fire structure to the last camp, made of mortared stones with two large pits for big cooking fires. The beasts seemed to be gathering around, preparing for something.

He could sense the heightened energy around them, and Link hoped it would be  _ the _ ceremony, or something like it, where he’d been initiated the last time. The one with darker shaded skin, Deep Red, came up to him ( _ I wonder if he remembers me _ ), taking him by the hand it led him to one of the large dome structures. These didn’t have the same ribbed wooden arches, but were relatively similar otherwise, built of stone and mortar.  _ Must have been hard to build the dome like this. _

Deep Red pushed him up against a crate, licked his face, before pressing its tongue into his mouth, bending its big head down to his.  _ Guess it does remember,  _ he leaned into its “kiss”, the pheromones in its spit again sending his head spinning, setting his body alight as he pressed up against the beast. 

He was rather disappointed things didn’t progress, but Deep Red wanted to concoct something, some elixir or potion, and so Link helped it, grinding insect parts and mixing with unidentifiable grayish stuff (he’d later learn it was semen). As they began to brew the odd concoction over a small fire, Link realized he recognized the smell - a rather awful odor something like particularly offensive body odor. It was the same potion (he hoped) from that strange ceremony. He’d not really expected it so soon, the women had suggested these rituals were on some cycle with the moon... _ but maybe that’s just for women… _ and hadn’t it been a day or two in his first encounter?  _ Or was it that first night? _ [See  _ Red Reunion _ -TF]. He went over that memory in his head...all the fucking and stimulation he’d received just in that first day among them... _ goddesses i want more already. Is the moon full?  _ His mind raced in excitement. 

The realization of what was to come awoke an unexpected fear in him. He didn’t know exactly what the potion did, but he knew it somehow made him more aroused, and that it had made his body more physically capable of taking their inhumanly large cocks. But it had been unbearably intense, they’d filled his body with monstrous amounts of cum, stretched and used him in ways he’d thought impossible. 

As he stood there, looking down at the foul greyish-beige potion, the taller moblin left the fire pit where it was rigging up a roasting spit (the sight of which gave him shivers, until finally an actual roast was placed on it). Link sensed it behind him, instead of turning he leaned back a bit against its torso, looking up to see the beast looking down on him with its long vicious snout. 

It should have seemed vicious, but Link smiled as he recognized this creature too,  _ the clan’s all here. Well, except Big Red.   _ It gestured to the potion with its head, and Link smiled, reaching behind him to feel its massive cock swelling beneath a bit of animal skin. Even erect it hung down with its own weight, it would have to be as long as some the stallions’ cocks he’d seen with Shay. They looked at each other, Link leaning on it standing there before the potion, both growing excited in the knowledge it would bury the massive shaft Link caressed deep inside him tonight. 

The shorter moblin working by the fire pit grunted, and his moblin moved off, Link dwelled on the feeling of its heavy shaft in his hand, watching it swinging as the beast walked away. The short one looked at him as it returned, and Link wasn’t sure how but he knew it’s gaze held lust.  _ I’ll take yours too, Shorty. _

The approach of the evening was a mix of constant activity, and a growing sensual energy. Pink pushed Link around and made him do little tasks or chores, they’d developed a sort of understanding that time he’d spent days at the pale beast’s beck and call years ago, and Link usually understood what it wanted. But that time he’d grated against its little demeaning gestures, how it would kick him a little or something as he cleaned a stone lantern. And though it was not quite as rough and mean as it had been then, Link didn’t feel any impulse to resist it now, just tried to focus on doing his task and pleasing it...  _ him, the master.  _ He’d already said it, in the throes of their first coupling, but his heart thrilled at the thought.

But Pink also attended to other preparations, and as they moved along the other reds would grip and grasp at him, lick him when they chose. The young one, which already had a scar along its cheek, had him his knees sucking its cock before Pink had smacked it the head, telling it  _ wait for the ceremony dumbass.  _ (Link guessed).

Link just made a sad face at it. It was the only bokoblin who wasn’t a lot taller than him, and its cock had been different from the mature ones’, the ridges were smoother more like bands or indentations, and the dick was smaller and very slick and  _ hot _ . The younger bokoblin was different in other ways too, not just shorter than the others but leaner, it didn’t have the same pear shaped body, and its horn was more of bone nub on its head.  _ It’s balls are heavy too.  _ They were full-sized, not hairy like the others, but as it walked sullenly away Link watched them sway, mesmerized as they moved and bounced around. 

 

**_Confirmation_ **

 

Link couldn’t remember how the last ritual had begun, but once a large roast was sizzling over one of the fire pits, the potion sitting near it on the fire bubbling away, the reds began to gather around as the sun started to climb down towards the distant bone-white cliffs. Animal skins stretched tight over barrel like things served as drums that were passed around, a slowly increasing rhythm filling the air.  As the sky lit afire with pinks and reds and oranges, the beasts began to move about, swilling with a large ladle from a barrel of some fermented stuff that had the consistency and potency of an ale. Link was encouraged to partake, and he found that his lack of eating that day led him to quickly feel lightheaded with from the alcohol. 

As they drank, they began to sway, and loin cloths and animal skins were discarded (Link had simply stayed naked - the warmth from the mountain keeping the cool night air at bay). The official ritual seemed to begin when Pink approached him with some strange metal devices, in one hand some thing hinged that looked like crude scissors but as not, in the other to rounded metal half circles. Their purpose quickly became apparent. Pink placed the half circles around his neck, and he felt them click together close to his skin but not quite flush against it.  _ It’s lighter than iron. Steel? Who knew they could metalsmith? _ No doubt such a revelation would make the other races of Hyrule uneasy. 

Pink raised the hinged tool, place a small bolt somewhere in the device though Link couldn’t see, and suddenly it occurred to him.  _ It’s a collar.  _ There was a snap as the beast flexed its strong fingers one the tool, and fastened the bolt in place. Then, once again, at the other juncture,  _ SNAP _ , and then it lay around the base of his neck, a rounded steel circlet with a little metal ring on the front. Link had the odd (and slightly drunk) thought that it really was impressive metal work: light, but strong and firm... _ and bolted in place.  _

This hadn’t happened in his last encounter, but the gesture was unmistakable - he looked the Pink one in the eyes, its clever and commanding eyes, and Link was sure it was telling him  _ you’re not going anywhere this time.  _ It made some commanding squeals and the others roared and cheered in response. 

And that was when it really began, the beat picking up and the moblins and bokoblins grunting and squealing at one another in a cacophonous thrum as they began to sway. The newer moblin Link called Shorty showed up with a large animal skin of softened leather and lay it (it was large as a blanket) over one of the stripped logs that served at seats around the big fire pit. Fat Red and Deep Red lit torches around the gathering spot as the young bokoblin Scar brought a rope to Pink. 

The taller moblin brought more of the bitter ale stuff to his lips, and Link automatically drunk it down. The swirling sensations were starting to blur his consciousness, like a finger drawn over wet ink. The stimulants of their pheromones, the ale, the smells of piss and meat and that odiferous potion - and the growing pitch of squeals and grunts, like a chant started to take on a rhythmic rise and fall, waves of sound that crashed over his ale-thickened head.

Next came the potion itself.  The taller moblin removed hot cauldron and produced another wooden ladle, and raised the warm potion to its long snout, then turned to Link and gave him what was left. It was foul smelling and didn’t taste much better, bitter and agrily acidic, but it had an instantaneous effect. Its erotic magic spread to his extremities, like fire and electricity it made the monster’s gentle steadying touch explode across his back with a sensual warmth. His head was even more muddled, barely able to process the myriad stimulations around him, and all :ink thought was:  _ it’s a big moblin, bigmoblin, Biggoblin.  _ It was a silly thought. 

All the reds came round the circle, taking some potion for themselves and sharing the rest with Link, who giggled at the intimacy of sharing a spoon. His body was positively thrumming with erotic sensual energy by the time the Master came to him, taking the whole ladle-full for itself, it then turned to the swaying boy and pulled a short length of rope through the ring on the front of his collar. It tied a knot, deftly for such big fingers, then yanked the rope to pull the stumbling boy over to the leather-draped long - a roar going up somewhere. 

A large, wooden stake had been sunk deep into the ground ( _ when did that happen? _ ) and the other end of the rope was tied to this, and then Link was made by Pink to bend on his hands and knees over the skin-covered log which gave him comfortable support as his ass faced the dwellings. He looked now at the fire, the torches flickering with jumping flames that kind of danced along with the chanting, swaying beasts that stared at  him, cocks all swollen and swinging too. 

_ Look at me. Watch me. _ He smelled of piss and spit, and here he was on his knees tied up like a dog and bent over for taking.  _ You’re all going to fuck me. Use me like the bitch I am.  _ His thoughts were strange to him, extremely clear despite his fuzzy head and painful arousal. 

Pink stood in front of him, looking down on Link who looked up with his mouth hanging stupidly open. It really was ugly, but the boy’s eyes were worshipful and needy, as he gazed up at his new master. Pink let out a short, low pitched grunt, and perhaps by some magic of the potion Link understood what it wanted.  _ Beg. _

Link did. “Please, master, mark me, mark your bitch” his voice was slurred in places, high-pitched and needy sounding, “please, please mark me, cover me in your piss and show them I’m your slave please AH--” the heavy worm of flesh that hung before his face spurted out a little splash of urine that hit him perfectly in the face, he closed his eyes as it splashed over his cheeks and into his begging mouth. And then it began to flow, the ale filling the things bladder spilling out as it directed its cock to spray piss over his face and then up over his back, he felt the acrid hot stuff covering him, dripping down over his asshole and trickling down the back of his legs.

_ Thank you master.  _ Then he said it aloud, like an exhalation of relief, “thank you master.”  _ Thank you you nasty, ugly beast, for making me your bitch. It’s all I’ve wanted since I met you.  _ He didn’t want to open his eyes to the stinging stuff, he felt its stream on his face more forceful and then it was pressed to his lips and once again he forced himself to open his mouth to let the slowing stream in. He swallowed, his body hating the hot nasty piss but he swallowed still, knowing he would be filled with their cum he still took it down, thankfully it was just the final bit left in its bladder. 

It’s piss lessened and Pink began to hump its hips to the rhythm of the chanting and drums, and Link had to focus now, wrapping his lips around the slimy worm-pink ridged member. He dared to open his eyes as he wanted to look up at it, and was rewarded with its condescending triumphant gaze. He couldn’t speak as its inhuman cock–thickening as it neared the creature’s balls–filled his mouth, the narrower flat-ish tip so like a dog’s cock already pressing at the back of his throat. With his eyes he wanted to convey all the utterly clear, yet feverishly aroused and submissive thoughts.  _ Thank you master. I never wanted to leave you. I have no duty other than pleasing you and your clan.  _ He didn’t know where these thoughts came from, but they moved him, as though his whole mind and being shifted and he felt the words flow through him, shaping him to be the utterly submissive and depraved creature who happily knelt before an ugly beast. 

But the potion wasn’t just making him feel good. He was intensely aware of the ridged flesh that passed over his lips, loved the feel of its warmth and the supple strength and his throat opened to take its precum-streaming head deeper. He clenched his throat to squeeze the slippery head, the salty effluvium coating his throat as Pink pulled back and pressed in again, humping into his face. Link inhaled deeply between thrusts, each breath bringing the scent of his own piss-soaked body and that wonderful earthy, grassy smell of their skin and a deeper kind of muskiness that radiated out from its swinging balls. Then his sense of smell was cut off as Pink pressed itself deep and held its cock in his throat, cutting off his air even as he failed to repress his gag reflex. 

Then Pink stepped back a little more, letting its cock fall from Link’s lips. He breathed deep, the world swaying a bit, gathering his wits he looked up, Pink stood there cock jutting out with its hands on its hips. It grunted again.  _ Beg.  _ Link wasn't sure how he understood, but he did.

“Please fuck me. Fuck me please master fuck me take your bitch and fill me with your cum, show them, show me, please fill me with your cum master please.” It stepped behind him, and Link couldn’t fully turn his head so he just watched the gyrating swaying monsters, swilling ale as their cocks swung hypnotically. Then its big tongue, hot wet and pebbly dragged down the small of his back and over his asshole, and Link let out a deep long, moan at the incredible feeling of this heavy hot muscled ministering to his most sensitive spot.  

“Uhhhhhyeah mmmmmm” he couldn’t quite form words, and could not stop from letting out whining noises of pleasure, as it lapped back up over his quivering hole so primed by potion for pleasure. His back end quivered as it lapped again and again at his hole, electric pleasure trickling up his spine. He just moaned and whined with urgent overwhelming pleasure, until at last he could no longer take it. 

“Oh goddesses please fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck your bitch please master give your cock please fuck me ohhhh please” perhaps it had been waiting for him to beg, it seemed once again to understand him, as he felt its tongue retreat. And then it’s slippery head pressed against him, rubbing tantalizingly. Link wiggled his behind trying to get it in and finally the tip caught and moaning wantonly he pressed back, trying to take it inside him. 

Now Pink pressed forward, his hole spreading as the head stretched him for the second time that day, the clan roared one after the other as Pink slowly speared the new clan bitch on his cock. Something welled up deep within Link, a noise he couldn’t control, a release of incredible desire mixed with unimaginable relief. He’d been fucked before,  but now he was really being initiated, confirmed as one of them, his master was fucking him, and the potion made it feel more incredible than ever. 

Pink was slowly gyrating its hips back and forth, spreading Links tender hole a little more each time, the girth of it’s hot slick shaft bringing soreness and pleasure at once. And then it was at his second hole, the deeper level within him, and with a knowing gentleness it pressed forward. That deeper feeling was unlike any Link had ever felt, a different kind of discomfort and pleasure, as the next level of his guts slowly relaxed to take Pink’s grotesque sex deeper. 

It made him sweat, but he tightened his gut and then relaxed, then did it again, and it felt like his insides were  _ pulling _ the monstrous dick deeper into him, his asshole stretching wider than it had in an age. The sensations were intensely physical, pain mixing in with that incredible stretching, but he wanted it all. And then he felt those heavy hairy balls resting on his own. 

Then it pulled back, just so the tip off cock slid back, then shoved itself back in fully, stretching him in all those places once more. Link was not fully aware of the noises he was making as he felt that ballsack slapping against his own, a kind of huffing groan of pleasure that sound more bestial than man. Each thrust pushed deep into him, sending shocks from his ass up though his body, forcing noises from him as his body writhed in pleasure on his new master’s slimy member. 

It gripped his hips in its big hands and slowly picked up its pace, but was content to pound its cock into him methodically, taking its time pleasuring itself on his hole. Link just moaned and babbled, half conscious of his words only comprehending that every time the word “master” left his lips of felt more true and profound than the last. 

“Fuck yes thank you master, I love you master, thank you fuck your boy fuck yes ooooo yes fuck me…” he couldn’t see the clever and condescending smile on the beast’s face or he might have thought it understood his ravenous words. But then it closed its eyes, and without picking up its pace slammed its cock into him one last time as it began to drain its cum into the raving hero.

“Ahhhhh yes thank Yes thank you ahhh fuck fill me” there was no sensation he’d ever had that compared to the feeling of its hot beastial cum spilling deep into him. They came bountifully, and it was hot and tingling too, a powerful warmth and filling sensation, a pleasurable pressure within. Link just lay bent over the bench, breathing, feeling its dick pulse with each spurt of its seed inside him. 

His vision blurred momentarily as it withdrew, the sensation of fullness and emptiness very strange, but he need to concentrate on keeping its cum inside him. He’d have to take all their cum, and try to keep it in. When he finally refocused he saw the younger creatures were in front of him, Scar the young lean bokoblin and Shorty, the youthful moblin that was, despite its name, easily  taller than all the bokoblins. 

He expected to feel the master piss on him, the last ceremony the leader Big Red had marked each time before another clan member had taken him. And as expected he felt Pink let its bladder loose on his asshole, piss pouring down his legs and over his back, soaking the soft animal skin he lay on. But he was surprised when Scar’s shiny cock erupted its own stream right at his face, and then Shorty followed suit, his cock bigger than the bokoblins but nowhere near the full size of the horse-hung elder moblin. (Ever the budding monster scientist, he later on, measuring out of curiosity, found it was around 11 hylian inches in length compared to the elder’s fifteen Hylian inches).It’s was long and thick but smooth but for the ring of flesh in the middle, it widened slightly from its flat cock head that was like a pig snout with two slits that now opened to expel its piss. 

It was this morning’s foul ritual all over again, the urine poured over him, hot and potent smelling, the ale they drank giving them ample material to mark him with. It poured over him, dripping into every crack of his flesh, soaking into his underarms, trickling over the flesh between his fingers where they held him up. 

And then moblin was behind him, bending over it spread its long maw and extruded its fantastic tongue. Electric blue and narrow, it was practically prehensile, and after one quick lap over his urine dripping hole it wiggled inside. Link saw stars as its erotically charged spit pushed into him, but had little time to moan before the young bokoblin gripped his hair, squeezing some of the piss out as it pulled up his head and thrust its slimy dick into his mouth.

_ Yes, such a beautiful young beast, use your bitch.  _ Link wrapped his lips hungrily around its slick member, coated in a sweetish stuff that coated his lips as he pressed them to the incredibly hot slippery flesh. The tongue slipping in and out of his ass was causing him to convulse in pleasure, but he still managed to steady himself enough to reach up a hand and caress the smooth red flesh of the younger bokoblin, stroking its thigh as it urgently fucked his face. Link pressed his lips, and ran his tongue over its slightly ridged surface, reveling in the texture of its sensitive skin.

It was apparently extremely aroused because it soon began to spill its seed into his mouth, hot thick cum spurting steadily into his mouth, sweetish and acidic and salty, he looked up into its lazy eyes, its tongue lolling out as it squealed is ecstasy. Link swallowed once, letting its seed fill his mouth before swallowing it once more, tasting the young beast’s essence, staring up at it worshipfully as it held its leash lazily in his hand. He could feel it flowing into his belly, its young balls filled with cum.

It let go his leash, and sauntered over to the ale, and Link saw Pink take a piece of the roasting meat off gruffly by its hand, vaguely finding even this gesture arousing. His attention was redirected by Shorty pulling its tongue away from his ass and squatting down on its tall legs to press its fat cockhead against Link’s piss and spit soaked asshole. Link pushed himself up and arched his back, turning his head as much as his leash would allow. His mouth hung open idiotically, urine still dribbled down from his hair, their eyes locked and the young beast almost seemed uncertain about the seemingly frail little sow it was meant breed.

“Come on. I can take it, I can take you all. Fuck your bitch. Fuck me deep” once he might have blushed at the perversity of his own words, but he felt no shame now, only desire, only need. 

It pressed forward slowly, his ass slippery with piss and spit, the fat piggish head of its heavy member slowly stretching his hole - Pink’s fucking had stretched him but his hungry ass was slow to stretch over the blunt head of its cock. He gyrated back on it, moaning with each centimeter that spread a little wider, sweating with the effort and the pressure on his hole and sore stretching that was at the same time incredible feeling. 

And then he felt it, “aaaaahhhhhhghhnnnn” he let out confusing noise as he felt that inevitable intensity as his tight muscle distended to accommodate the last little bit that felt impossible, but suddenly and painfully it was inside his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut and saw flashes of light at the corners of the darkness as his arms shook, as Shorty gripped his waist with a big, strong hand and started humping the head of its cock into him, fucking him hard but shallow.

LInk turned again, unable to shape words, just looking into the intense triangular eyes, pushing back with what strength he could until its thick cock pressed deep at his second hole. It’s shaft thickened a little as he took it deeper, and now his ass pressed against that fleshy ring midway down its dick. “Hnnnrrrrrkkk” he made a weird noise as he felt it press deep, slowly spreading open that second muscle deep inside, had he been conscious he might have hoped the potion would do its work, but he was just focused on the feeling of his ass swallowing hot smooth flesh.

The feeling within him was strange and profound, like the release of stretching a tight, sore muscle after battle, but amplified and resonating throughout his body. He pushed out with his ass, then tightened, feeling himself extend a little more, pulling the massive moblins’ cock into him. One more flex and with the potion easing his body’s adjustment, the thick shaft pushed in, the middle ring stretching his asshole even wider as it slipped inside. Link exhaled hard, his whole body shaking from his effort, his arms gave out as the weird pleasure welled up from his extended insides. The chanting grew louder, the bodies of red beasts seemed all around him, the fire light dancing over their crimson flesh, the smell of meat and the sickly sweet odor of urine overwhelmed all his sense. Something held his head up, pouring ale into his mouth, and he swallowed the cool stuff automatically, but he was not really conscious, his whole consciousness was wrapped around the fat moblin shaft slowly sinking deeper into him. 

Then a pink hand slapped him across the face, jerking his head to one side. The gesture brought some sliver of consciousness to the addled hero’s brain, and he looked up at Pink before him - another earthen cup of ale was poured into his mouth and he swallowed obediently. Behind Pink, Biggoblin towered, its long crinkled snout sniffing the air with wide nostrils - Deep Red and Fat Red were there too. 

“Ahhh!” With one last thrust, he felt Shorty push the last of its shaft into him.  _ I love this. It feels so good.  _ It was the last clear thought he’d have, but it was clear as could be, and every moment he looked at a moblin’s cock from then on he’d recall how clearly he’d loved the feeling of it inside him

Shorty reached its long arm over the little champion’s body and grasped his soaking hair, and pulled his head up like a horses’ reins, Link’s mouth again hung open as his eyes glazed over. Shorty started to fuck him, pulling it’s big dick back, Link’ hole and guts stretched tight around its slick length, then shoving slowly back in. It pumped in deep, Link felt himself pulled around its dick, opening up to take it, his stomach shifting and his body bending around it. Each plunge into him was ecstatic, and beneath the grunting he heard the rhythmic slap of flesh as its tough red hips slapped against his pale ass cheeks. 

The four beasts in front of him, his original clan, all swilled ale as they chanted and looked at their bitch, whose mouth was half smiling as guttural noises slipped from the back of the little white creature’s throat. As though part of an elaborate fountain, they in tandem began to piss on him, strong streams of urine spraying all over him as Shorty pounded his loose, sloppy hole. On a deep, insticutal level Link loved their piss, loved that it was hot and smelled so strong, loved that it marked him as their bitch, loved that it made him dirty, he loved it all. He wondered if there was any piss left in the world that didn’t wet his flesh, as yet again the acrid stuff splashed into his open mouth. The hot urine spilled down his back, washing over the thick cock pounding his hole, Fat Red was right next to him pissing right on his back as Shorty pounded his piss into the champion. 

Slowly the fountain dwindled, and urine shook from his body with each powerful thrust of the big-shouldered beast that still held his head and was now slamming its big cock into him, grunting deep and breathing heavy from its long snout. One of the bokoblins was in front of him, stooping down and shoving its tongue into his mouth, making him moan and quiver in new ways as they engaged in a perverse kiss. 

Deep Red was then shoved to one side, as Fat Red took hold of Link’s hair from Shorty and shoved his head onto its fat swollen dick that streamed precum, the forceful thrusts from behind pushing his mouth around the thick knobby cock, his face smashing into the bokoblin’s big belly. With a roar, Shorty plunged deep and held Link tight on his cock as it came in him, deep in his bowels it spurted hot cum, cupfulls spilled into him. Warm pressure filled him, pushed at his insides as the monstrous member drained the beast’s balls. Link moaned at the pleasurable pressure as he aslivated on the shaft in his mouth, the taste precum sweet and musky overpowering the acridness of stale piss. 

All he felt was the thick shaft inside him, stretched tight over its girth he felt it pulsing as it pumped the load of cum into him. Then as the shaft softened - very quickly as it came - he had to force himself to concentrate and try and keep it inside him. It had been hard enough, the big cock acting like a pump and creating suction, but he tightened his inner muscle and squeezed his ass tight trying to keep all the massive load in him. His mouth was operating instinctually, keeping his lips wrapped over his teeth and his tongue slathering over Fat Red’s thick member. 

He didn’t have much time he was forced to hold the cum inside him, as another powerful roar that shook his whole body indicated that Biggoblin, the bigger moblin was now behind him. _Oh goddesses._ Fear and desire made for a curious mix of emotions. It’s cock was similar, he knew, with that almost pig-snout head that was slightly rounded, and thick ring of flesh partway down its length - but that length was greater and the girth fatter. He stopped squeezing and relaxed as the head pressed against his asshole, lubricated with cum and piss and spit Biggoblin twirled the thick cockhead around in little circles, teasing him. 

Then it pressed and pain and something else fed the groan the knight emitted as it slowly stretched him wider. Biggoblin didn’t gyrate but just slowly, steadily pushed into him, forcing his muscle to stretch, his soggy flesh gripping its girth as each minute bit of flesh slipped into him. Then, as though on its own, it opened finally to pull its cock inside, and Link lost his mind.

There was nothing there now but his body and their cocks - he had no self or mind, just intensity and sensation and pleasure he couldn’t contain. The fat dick buried in his throat erupted and he sucked as though his life depended on it despite how disgustingly full he felt, its sweet hot cum coating his throat and he drank it down. It poured into his belly, he felt himself filling with it but couldn’t help but suck it down, he wanted all their cum to fill him completely. And even as his belly swelled with its stream of monstrous semen, his ass stretched around the huge moblin cock, it pressed again at his inner hole. 

Fat Red stepped back, and Link licked and lapped at the few drops left on the tip of its cock. Then suddenly he was lifted in its big hands, the weary rope knot or his leash bound to the stake giving way, the moblin lifted him with ease, its dick still buried in his ass. It turned him to face as it deftly stopped towards the group by the fire, his  asshole twisting around its giant shaft. 

He felt the warmth of the fire as it held him on its dick, sitting down on a stripped log nearer the fire, the crowd hooting and jeering around them. As it held him, it’s broad shoulders rippling in the firelight, Link placed his bare feet against the smooth wood, and began to move his hips rhythmically, trying to coax its cock deeper. A part of his mind remembered he could flex his gut like when he had to go, and he started to push and tighten, push and tighten as he gyrated, slowly opening to take it deeper.. The feeling as he spread open was overwhelming his mind, but he was blindly determined.

He wasn’t aware he looked mindless, blank, drooling and moaning, all of his being was focused on his inner muscle, feeling it incredibly spread to finally take its fat head in. He forgot about the middle ring, but as he relaxed his thighs and slid down he felt it push his asshole wider “oh, fuck” he muttered. His belly, already swollen with semen, stuck out as the big dick pushed fully into him, his body stretching around its warm slick mass. 

Link let out a low ululating noises as he started to rock back and forth on its stallion-sized cock, the clan around them cheering the moblin on as it speared him. He felt so queer, his body was stretched in so many ways, grotesquely filled with monstrous cum he felt it slosh as he humped his ass back on its dick, its thickness pushing and squishing at the semen deep in his ass. He knew he should be disgusted at the unnatural fullness - but it felt strangely good, right. He leaned forward, gripping its strong wrist with one hand he gently caressed the bottom of its hideously long snout, kissing and licking its visage until its mouth opened its electric blue tongue snaked out and into his mouth. 

Link made an _ mmmm _ noise as they kissed, the strange sourness of its spittle sending him on an erotic high as he humped back to meet its steady thrusting. There was an unnatural wet squishing sound coming from their coupling and Link knew some of the cum in him leaked down around its cock, but he held as much as he could in, squeezing his asshole as much as he could around the massive shaft. And something else happened, his constantly dripping cock began to spray out as his bladder released, the moblin not seeming to care as he lost all control and the ale and water he’d drank spilled over them.

_ Goddesses I’m so filthy,  _ he thought as his own urine spilled uncontrollably out, but it didn’t feel bad - he liked it, spurting out with each pump of the big creatures cock into him. Then it slowed but still his little trapped cock dripped white droplets of cum, steadily leaking out as he kissed the big moblin with a kind of urgent need. And as they kissed it came, grunting a little, its big red swollen balls drained deep as its turgid shaft pulsed and jumped under the pressure.  _ So much, fill me up. _ He squeezed tight as its shaft slowly deflated, releasing stream after stream of its seed into the hungry, swollen champion.

Slowly, gently, it leaned forward, lying Link down on his back in the cool grass as the night sky swung into his view, the moon high and near full above them. Link huffed as he squeezed his muscles tight, sucking up inside himself and trying to keep all the cum deep in his now swollen belly as its slippery shaft retreated. It shrank rapidly once its load was spent, but hung out over him its balls  swaying and semi erect and dripping down on him. He had a vague smile on his face, running his hands over his tight swollen stomach, feeling their seed in him, all of them. 

_ No, not all _ . Deep red stood there, its tongue lolling out of its mouth, the others looming around, more quiet now. It came to him and lifted his legs up so his knees were on its big shoulders, he groaned as his midsection was compressed, and it slowly sank its ribbed shaft into his hole, which spread easily to take it. It leaned over and entwined their tongues, and fucked him slowly as its clan members swayed, ate and drank, cheered and grunted - all of it seemed to dim around them as they engaged in their grotesque kiss, pretty boy and foul beast passionately enraptured of each other.

Despite his fullness and distended stomach, Deep Red always made Link feel amazing when they fucked, and as its long ridged cock pushed at that deep level within him, he gripped its head as though to bring his monstrous lover closer. It held him in its big long arm as he wrapped his legs around its midsection, belly’s pressing together as he moaned into their ceaseless kiss. It was fucking him with hard, tight thrusts, and if there had been any of his own cum left in his body it would have squirted out but he still felt an incredible feeling of fullness, completeness, his whole body shuddering with each of its powerful thrusts.

Their kiss broke, momentarily, its sour skittle lingering between their lips as he moaned and it squealed softly, and he began babbling mindlessly in a whining voice as the height of his pleasure overwhelmed him. “Ohhh yes yes I love you I need you yes it’s so good yes fuck your boy fuck me so good I love you all of you I love you so much fuck yes yes yes!”. He pulled its misshapen oversized head close, no longer seeing a monster but his most passionate lover who he’d left so long ago. His voice peppered by little moans and gasps of pleasure, he begged Deep Red “please, come inside me - give me your cum, fill me up” and as it pressed its tongue into its mouth the beast obliged. He didn’t think he could take anymore but it boiled up out of the beast’s balls, spraying into the three loads already shoved into him. LInk could  _ feel _ it pushing in, filling him, his little belly bulge swelling out a bit more, his stomach tight but slowly distending around it. “Thank you, I love you, goddesses yes fill me up, I’m yours, I’m all yours” he raved in a breathy voice between their kisses. 

Slowly, it pulled its cock from him, a little of its massive load spilling out but he tried to keep it in. For a while he just lay there as the chanting broke into a triumphant cacophony, Pink stood among them, gesturing at him and squeal-grunting something Link didn't understand. The grass was cool but warmed to his flesh, and Link lay quietly having taking the lifeforce of the whole group into his body. 

Eventually, Pink came to him, pulling the rope to get him up on all fours, his insides sloshing with each step, and leading him to sit by his side as it sat by the fire, eating and taking ale. Link had no hunger, he just leaned against its leg as he sat on his haunches, a lazy smile across his lips as he looked at his new clan, dancing and cajoling happily around the fire. Pink patted and pet his now stiff hair, and it felt good. 

Link would take even more cum as the night went on, the ceremonial confirmation of the new sow was completed, but there were pheremonse thick in the air and the potion left all the beasts horny. As he sat by his master’s side, the horny young bokoblin Scar came behind him, giving his tortured ass a cursory lick before shoving its slick young cock into him. It was small by comparison but still large as big mans’ cock, and it ached a little at first. It fucked him hard and rough, gripping his hair as it pounded the moaning, mindless creature. 

Feeling drunk and frisky, Biggoblin and Deep Red started challenging each other, and as they came over and stood over him stroking their dicks, he realized they were seeing who could come first - or last, he wasn’t sure. He stared raptly at their resurgent erections as they stroked them, the flat triangular tip of Deep Red’s long shaft, and the fat pig nose of Biggoblin’s both dripped steadily that clearish precum, and Link held out his tongue - going back and forth between them. Biggoblin came first, grunting the twin slits at the head of its cock straining open and spilling thick heavy cum onto LInk’s face, who moaned as he tried to swallow as much as he could, he practically had to force it down his throat. As its cock shrank and drained, Link leaned forward and took the head of Deep Red’s dick into his mouth, and only a moment or two of sucking was enough to coax its second load out, and Link let its cockhead slide down the back of his throat and pour its cum into his belly.  _ Thank you my loves _ . 

He was disgustingly full, he looked like he was in early pregnancy, but their semen was like a narcotic to him, he just wanted more - but felt too heavy to go to the other creatures, and so he just leaned lazily against his master's leg. When the evening lengthened and the revelry quieted a little, at last Pink stood, and taking Link by the hair dragged his fattened body away from the fire, back over to the piss soaked animal skin he’d first been mounted on. All the clan gathered round, quiet, they watched, expectantly. 

Pink stared down at him demeaningly, and then deliberately raised one foot and set it on his belly. Link was confused, and then it started to put its weight on it. “No. Please - I want it all. I want it in me!” Still it pressed, a slow, steady pressure - until he couldn’t keep his muscles tight enough. “Oh ahhhhhhhh!” he cried out as his insides released and a flood of cum spilled out relentlessly. Once it started he couldn’t stop it, it just flowed with unimaginable intensity, he thought he might be sucked down through his own innards as they contracted, spewing all over the animal skin he sat on. 

“Fuck”.

He passed out.

 

He awoke later, in the arms of the smaller moblin, asleep inside one of the darkened shelters. The first thing he comprehended was the smell of urine and cum, the stickiness of his own flesh, the rise and fall of the chest he lay upon, the strength of the muscles beneath him, even at rest. He moved a little in the dark, he still felt full but his belly wasn’t stretched out like it had been as he ran his hand over it. Sensing he’d awoken, Shorty raised its massive hand to gently stroke his messy hair. 

Link took his hand in his own and kissed it, and in the dark he could see its narrow electric eyes open, looking at him. And he felt its half-erect shaft against his naked thigh where he straddled the creature’s muscular abdomen. Link squirmed up and pressed his lips unthinkingly to its jaw, and then he was kissing it and it him, rubbing its big chest with his hands, knowing that he needed it to fuck him again. 

He turned to let it lap at his ass as gripped its big shaft in his hands, licking it all over and even taking the head into his mouth. And then he turned again and sat back, his body urgently commanding him to take its full length. He humped himself slowly and assiduously back, taking its girth then its length fully inside him, his body seemingly still under the effects of the potion. Quietly, there in the dark, the big moblin gently fucked its little companion, Link trying to keep his little noises of pleasure quiet. For the hero, it was the perfect end to this incredible evening, slowly and deeply feeling its strength and power inside him. And when it came he finally felt that hot fullness he’d so wanted, and he lay there on its chest, its arms wrapped around him, and he fell slowly to sleep as he rose and fell with his lover’s breath. 

  
  


**_This is the Life_ **

 

Though he bathed occasionally, the smell of piss never quite seemed to wash from Link’s flesh, and over time he began to get used to it, given that on any day one of his reds felt like marking him he’d end up a sticky, smelly mess. Pink was the leader, but the ceremony had shown him that they were all his masters now, though he only used that particular moniker for Pink. 

And they were all different. Deep Red was the nicest to him, and Link suspected the creature, for whatever reason, was deeply attracted to him. Like all of them he was firm but kind, choosing to guide Link by holding his hand when they’d go on errands together, rather than by his rope leash. Whenever they were together there was a casualty sensuality between them, and their lovemaking – as Link thought of it – was always intensely passionate, but often slow and equally pleasurable for Link and Deep Red. Many evenings Link purposefully ended up on Deep Reds sleeping skin, snoozing in its embrace.

Shorty was a lot fun, he loved playing with Link sexually or otherwise. Link kept up his training regimen, and more than once when he’d sparred with an invisible partner, the moblin had come up and swiped at the empty air giving Link a goofy look. He made Link laugh, and was also a great fuck, content to lick Link’s asshole for an age driving the hero wild. He was the main hunter in the group, and since Link was skilled as well he’d often take him with him, sometimes with Link sitting atop his shoulders, where the hero would hold onto his horn and rub his ears. These trips would sometimes last a few days, and while they’d spend a few hours a day hunting and foraging, they’d spend many more fooling around, Link was always hungry for the Moblin’s big cock. Shorty grew a little more over the years, but his cock didn’t get too much bigger, and over time Link was able to take the smaller moblins big cock with no potion at all, just some Chuu jelly and a little patience. He took immense pleasure in taking its fat cock deep inside him, and with Shorty too he’d often end up his days in the creatures den, sleeping on him after an intense mating as he had that first night.

Other times, Biggoblin would take Link afterwards, the shorter moblin having stretched the boy out enough to take the massive dick of the elder beast. He liked to lay the hero on his back, as it seemed he enjoyed watching the little creature absorb his horsecock, watching his hole stretch around it. But other than those times, Biggoblin didn’t pay a great deal of attention to Link. Fat Red, the portlier bokoblin  was much the same, just using Link for pleasure when he wanted him, which was perfectly fine for Link.

Pink and Scar were the most demeaning and demanding of Link, and he learned early from being slapped or spanked that the Master expected Link to be on his knees when he approached, awaiting his leash to be pulled. Link never objected when he was slapped across the face, or bent over like foolish child and spanked in front of the others. He loved his master, and knew he deserved the punishment when it was given. Link was, he knew, drawn to both of them just because they were so controlling, and knew that when he was made to walk on all fours at Pink’s side it was just his master’s way of putting him in his place, and it made him happy.

Like Pink, Scar was a commanding task master, and enjoyed finding degrading chores for Link to do, particularly because as the youngest creature there, Scar himself was made to do more of the work than the elders. He’d make Link scrub the heavy pots, and then pissed on them as he did, making the hero wash them again even as he was soaked in piss. The two of them both tended to the draft horses they used in the fields and for travel, but Scar made link “relieve” the two males at least once a week - something he’d seen Shay do before. But Scar made Link get beneath them and stimulate them with his hands, making  them come all over him. It was disgusting, and naturally it turned Link on. When Scar would take the hero with him foraging, mostly the young bokoblin would just laze about making him do all the work, while also cooking for him and tending to his needs. Link loved every degrading moment of these trips, as he became utterly servile and obedient (once, the thing had made him kneel on all fours, and then sat its heavy mass on him to eat lunch). And he fucked the hero harder and more often than any of the others, using him mercilessly. He was very close to Link’s favorite to be with, but his favorite was still his ugly master, Pink. 

Pink and Link’s bond developed, and over time as the boy learned he commands and demands of the group leader, the punishments lessened as he was a quick and obedient learner. Link came to understand Pink was very clever, maybe a lingering effect of Ganon’s possession (though Link wondered if that really happened now), it understood some of his words, and more than anything it understood his body language. Link guessed, correctly, that when he was on all fours between its legs, sucking hungrily on its foul, incredible cock, looking up with adoration - that was when Pink was most satisfied. Many nights Link would sleep on a little straw stuffed animal skin at near the masters bed in the larger structure, Waiting to be used or commanded. When he would bring Link on excursions with him, alone, he showed a different side, he was a little more gentle, took more time kissing and licking his pet, and fucking it with different sensuality.

Scar was meaner, possessing that directionless adolescent anger, and using it to taunt the clan bitch. He’d often humiliate Link, spank and slap him for the silliest things like getting on his knees too slowly. Naturally Link loved it, loved how every day the creature would put him in his place, find little ways of reminding him that the collar around his neck made him this youthful beast’s slave. More than the rest, except maybe the Master, he would regularly fuck link on at least a daily  basis, and he was always rough and hard on the boy, slapping his ass or pushing his face into the grass, or shoving his cock down the boys throat without concern for his breath, even making him pass out once (he awoke to find Scar being chastised for this, strangely by the bigger moblin. When the bigger beast had left, Link just rolled over, sticking his ass in the air, and got a hard spanking knew he deserved, and then a rough pounding). Link tried to make his cries sound like surprise or pain, but he often failed to mask his pleasure at Scar’s treatment.

Much of his time, of course, was tending to many domestic needs about the camp, prepping food and fires, helping till the fields and harvest vegetables, of which the clever creatures grew a wide diversity. He helped some of them improve their skills with the boko bow, taking  advantage of their practice sessions to drape himself all over their muscular bodies, and inevitably he’d end up on his back with his legs in the air. 

Besides training, he’d also take time out of his day to write and sketch, having the needed materials in his slate. He wrote his daily happenings, but also began little tracts on the behaviors of Hyrule’s “higher beasts” as he called them, and a  separate short guide to sex with monsters including graphic descriptions and pictures, as well as ingredients for the full moon ritual potion. He also wrote little stories of adventure, mostly to stretch his mind and make sure he didn’t lose his ability to think and speak in Hylian, as he was getting better at vaguely comprehending their grunts and squeals.

After his first month, Link told Pink he was going away for a short time, feeling the dim urge to press his ear to the ground for current events. Pink had held his collar and pointed to the ground at his feet, and Link gestured to show going away and coming back. Pink nodded. And so, periodically, he’d venture back into the prosperous, chaotic world of Hyrule’s rulers, just sitting in a public house for news, finding the lightly flavored food of the outside world bland most times, but men were eager to chat with a pretty Vai. He’d visit Kilton, tell the man his lascivious stories, making the horny monster obsessed trader mad with lust. Eventually he sold Kilton his guide to monsters and the guide to sex with them for a hefty price, and these would turn up printed not much later, providing gossip for the wealthy and humble classes alike.

He also parlayed with Bolton every now and then, selling his little adventure stories, which sold well now that more people were learning to read. He’d also get gossip, learning the Queen was doing well, no one had discovered her secret, and the twins were thriving. He’d felt some regret at leaving them, but he always checked in and was proud of the stories told. 

But he never left for more than a week, having found the sundries and goods they needed at camp, he felt no desire to stay away, his collar constantly reminding him of his place. (It was easy for Link to get rupees as he’d started masturbating his reds for the cum he’d could use in his erotic jellies, which were always in demand). The world outside seemed a strange and foolishly complicated place, far from the simple life of comfortable subsistence and sex among his beloved reds. He always returned via shrine travel, to thwart any of the queen’s spies seeking to track him, and inevitably he’d be fucked until he was happily wrecked upon return, and often Pink would keep him a short leash for a few days after. 

The only time he’d stayed away longer was when he’d found a plot by resurgent group of Yiga spies to assassinate the royal twins,  _ his twins _ , and had infiltrated them posing as dumb initiate willing to put out. Finding that only the most cruel and self-righteously stupid of people had been driven to join the tiresome cult, he one night rose to don his white initiate’s outfit, and killed them all. It would be one of his last acts of violence in defence of the kingdom, and it was spoken about among knights and the Queen’s Guard for decades after the ruins of the Yiga hideout were discovered by Captain Teake’s spies. 

After he’d returned after that long stay away, aching the whole time thinking of his clan worrying about him, he’d been punished daily in front of the others, spanked and made to do menial chores, in between being fucked silly.  He didn’t leave the masters side for days then (except when another horny clan member would pull his leash), and only went on walkabout again three months after, at the master’s own command to get supplies for the changing season. 

Two surprising changes came from Link’s long time away infiltrating the Yiga. When he’d returned he’d been out of his Voe Ring for weeks, afraid it might raise too many questions and impede his insinuation into their ranks, and had been wearing his Vai outfit, a particularly slutty one with short skirt and stockings. 

He’d unthinkingly kept them on when he returned, urgent as he felt about getting back to his masters, and was surprised at the attention they got from his reds. He was greeted excitedly, of course, and on sight of him erections began to sway heavily beneath their loincloths. But they also caressesed the soft fabric, rubbing their hands over his stockinged legs, Pink especially seemed to like them. After a brutal spanking with his panties pulled down, the master brought Link to his bed and gestured to his sheikah slate, asking  _ you have more? _ He’d never thought the beasts would find his Gerudo Vai clothes arousing, though he’d sorely missed them, and so he obediently got out his outfits - embarrassed at how many he’d acquired in his time with Shay and at the stable. 

Pink picked up smaller wooden crate, and slowly went through each item, feeling it, sniffing it, placing them in separate piles within as Link stood and watched. It was evening then, and a small cookfire was going, the rest of the clan gathered round it, young Scar cooking something with mean look in his eye. Pink commanded Biggoblin to get the drums, and then untied the rope from Link’s collar. Easing back with a cup of bokoblin  ale, he gestured to Link, moving a big finger from side to side, then twirling it about in the air. 

_ He wants me to dance?  _ He was exhausted from travel and punishment, but had to do as he was told, and so he tried, awkwardly at first, to dance to the beat. The Vai garb helped, as it always made him feel more sensual in his own body, and eventually he began to move his hips in rhythm with the drums. He began to move about as other members gathered, they began to hoot and squeal at him, erections swelling all around. His own dick strained painfully in his panties, and had been since he’d returned. He’d been curious to see what would happen if he left the Voe Ring off: if they’d still fuck him, if he still would be as eager without his manhood locked away. 

He was handed a cup of the heady ale they fermented, and his movements became more fluid, at ease, and very suggestive. He was enjoying it, and they were clearly aroused by his dress and dance. Then the master snatched him down to where he sat, shoving Link on his back and snatching his panties off, he fucked him right there, hard and dirty, in front of them all. It hurt at first, but after so much time stuck with the idiotic Yiga, it felt like the most incredible fuck of his life. His beastial master, cock buried deep in his gut, caressing his stockings, flooding his pussy (as he thought of it) with his seed, and Link had been unable to keep from shooting his own load all over his chest. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes at night, he could recall the feeling, his insides hot and full, the slimy oversized worm of a cock throbbing against his hole, his whole body exploded with electric pleasure.

Pink had raised an eyebrow as he trailed a big finger through his cum, before shoving into Link’s mouth. He’d sucked it hungrily, his arousal undimmed despite his first climax in almost a year. 

A grumpy looking Scar had approached with two bowls of hot soup for the master and Link, but Pink waived his pet’s food away, instead grabbing his protégés cock and directing it towards the boy. Link understood this was part of his punishment,  _ no food for me, only cum.  _ Punishment… 

Scar hadn’t hesitated to roughly shove his cock under Link’s veil, and fuck his face as hard as ever as Link looked up at him adoringly. The night turned into a beautiful, brutal orgy, he found the pheremones in the air left him perpetually hard and aroused whenever he was around them, and they were on him all night, seldom was one of his holes not filled, often both were. He was surprised they did not mark him, but would later find they didn’t want piss on him in his pretty clothes, though he was soaked in their semen by time he passed out.

The next day he’d been made to strip bare and wash his nice things in Skull lake, and after that they did mark him, all of them in what felt like a constant flow of piss from his clan masters.  He was allowed food on his return, but he refused it, a show of penance for his long absence. And he was curious if he could actually go with just the nourishment of monstrous semen (he could, he found, but he returned to eating normal food after a week).  But other than being by his master’s side for nearly a full five days, things returned to relatively normal after that, though there was more routine roughness and spanking for a while, but he knew he deserved it, and was just happy to be back where he belonged. And even when he was spanked and punished, his cock stayed hard, and not simply from pheromones, but from the pleasure he felt at their degradation.  _ Stop pretending to be knight, you know whose bitch you are.  _

The beasts soon took to his exposed cock as well, not only having little compunction about fucking him, but they loved to tease and lick him to climax (except Scar and Pink who paid his cock little attention). It was a new, deep kind of pleasure he felt, coming with his monsters, his whole body would shake when they were buried in him, particularly Biggoblin. In the week leading up to the following lunar cycle, Link was made to dance nightly in his frilly clothes, and no one - even the master - was to mark him or soil his pretty clothes (though he was, of course, fucked). 

During the lunar cycle, when the full moon ritual with the sexual potion came around, he passed out more than once from the sheer exhaustion of climaxing over and over, of being fucked deep and hard after he’d just come in another beasts mouth.

During his second lunar ritual unlocked, he was able to keep conscious, but the master seemed to be growing irritated as he moaned in pleasure, at the noises he made as he shot cum and even shot dry from taking his beast’s semen.

The following day, Pink had roused him early, and gesturing to Link’s manhood brought his hands together with curved fingers, like a cage. Link now intuitively understood his master, and retrieved it from the sheikah slate, putting it on and showing Pink how the Owner's Ring sealed it.

“It won’t come off, it’s enchanted, with out this” he handed the ring to Pink who was satisfied. Link had slid to his knees then, and his master did not complain when lovingly Link drained his disgusting looking dick. After he’d had his breakfast Link was led to the crate of variously acquired hylian clothes they kept, and Pink handed him a slightly worn pale yellow dress, a simple thing of a light fabric. Blushing he put it on, finding he liked its light, airy feel, leaving his arms bare and just coming down to his knees. He was instructed to wrap up his feet for travel, and so he put on some sturdy sandals, meeting his master outside the dwelling, where he led Link away from the camp, grunting some instructions to Scar as they left. He handed Link only a small pack to carry with an animal skin and flint. 

Link quickly recognized they were heading to Skull Lake, but his master seemed in no hurry, strolling lazily towards the distant water, Link following in content, obedient silence. At midday he made Link climb a tree for apples for his  lunch, and had surprised hm by lapping at his exposed ass as he descended, making him laugh. Pink was always a bit more free, playful, even gentle when they went on excursions alone, and it only made Link love the creature more, knowing both sides of it. 

They’d arrived at the lake late afternoon, it’s surface rippling darkly in the shadow of the tall bone-colored stone cliffs. Pink surprised Link again when he handed the boy the Owners Ring, gesturing with his bulbous head towards the water. At first, Links stomachs had twisted up,  _ he’s sending me away. Why?  _

He never felt like crying before but he had in that moment, before Pink (looking startled) had pointed at the ring where it lay in the boy’s hand, and gestured again, grunting softly. Then he understood, and with excitement (he had to grip the little ring as his hands shook) he turned, reeled back and threw the ring as hard as he’d thrown any boomerang.

It plopped unceremoniously into the surface, the lake hardly acknowledging its new occupant, the ripples not caring to reach the shore. Pink had grunted softly placing a hand posessively on the boy’s ass as they watched the water, Link wondering vaguely if the creature knew what he’d just made Link do.  _ Of course he does. _

They’d strolled back to a sunny spot a little away from the cliff shadows, and laid out the sleeping skin on a soft patch of grass. As he’d expected might happen, Pink pulled Link a little ways away from the skin and put him on his knees, marking him there - something he’d done hundreds of times, but in that moment it felt more profound, having given away his manhood to his master. As the hot piss soaked into his cotton dress, Link closed his eyes and imagined it was washing away the last little bit of control he’d kept over his body. 

Pink finished, and brought him up easily with one hand, the other pulling his little sundress over his head. He took his boy to their soft, lightly furred skin, and pulled Link tight against him, pressing its heavy tongue into his mouth. Link had long since ceased to register the beast’s misshapen ugliness, the foulness of its breath, all of the things that should have made him terrified or embarrassed. He lay beneath this powerful monster, utterly enamoured of its strength and simple commanding dominance, kissing it passionately as he felt its hard slimy shaft pressing against his hole, straining to release inside him in a way he could never do again. 

Perhaps because they were away from the others, or maybe because this seemed to be an important moment, Pink entered him slowly, Link eagerly wrapping his legs around the wide waist. High on the monsters spittle (though it had less powerful effects over time) Link moaned and passionately kissed Pink, the sun setting on them as they slowly moved against each other. He’d thought he’d given everything up long ago, but as Pink took him that evening, Link knew that his was really the beginning of his new life, that he’d finally given everything to his beasts, his reds. He knew that their pleasure would be the only pleasure he would receive.  _ Everything as it should be _ . 

Link never strayed too far for too long after that, and every day he felt more connected to his reds, more happy in his submission to them. He still went on walkabouts, but rarely to heavily populated towns - the smell of urine keeping most people away. He visited with J and Em occasionally, who were quite jealous of his collar, and he saw their little settlement grow - until one day they had to leave as human settlements encroached. Link guessed that his group never needed worry in part because one of the last mighty Red Lynels still roamed the nearby forests, keeping nosy settlers away. Link was offered up to the Lynel several ritual evenings, and even with the strange potion and good pounding from Biggoblin, Link was never quite able to take all its massive horselike cock (even when Scar forced him to practice on the little draft horses they had in camp). 

But mostly, Link settled into a life of simple subservience - bouncing between playing with his boys and enduring (and enjoying) the degrading humiliation and dominance of Pink and Scar - he loved them all, and served them all in their way. He’d been born into a life of service, bound by duty to aid the Queen and save the land, he’d fought that fight, and if Ganon arose he’d return to it. But at last he’d found his way to a duty and service he wanted, a service true to his nature. And he was happy.    
  


**_Happily Ever After_ **

 

No one ever knew what happened to Link. 

There were rumors he traveled to a distant land in search of adventure. The Queen and her husband told their children as much, though privately they knew he was  _ somewhere,  _ some little messages turning up, some big ones too. Captain Teake of the queen’s guard tracked a resurgent Yiga Clan following leads on a plot to assassinate the twins. But her investigation came to a dead stop when the Yiga all turned up devastated in their hideout, with only a blood stained note, scrawled on parchment... _ for the children. _ A once white snaking suite lay there, almost completely crimson, soaked with the blood of the fallen clan.

All connection between Link and “Zelda’s Rings” faded from people’s memory, even if the perverse pornography flourished in liminal grey spaces of Hyrule’s kingdoms, and now illegal but highly sought after “guides” were whispered of in some markets. Link’s heroic tales inspired men and women to join the cause of the knights even as his sexual stories inspired new kinds of perversity in less duty bound youth, and many were inspired by both.

No one ever suspected that Link lived out his last years among the things he'd spent his young life fighting and destroying. No one ever suspected that the Hylian Champion was most comfortable among the monsters, that he happily became one of them, giving up the vagaries of politics and destiny for a simple life and bestial pleasures. 

Few could possibly imagine the Hylian Champion, built up so in stories and legend, living his happiest decades defiled by creatures they called monsters, surrendering to explosive orgasms (even in his enchanted cage) and quiet, contented submission. Many of the tales told, ignored by those who knew him but rife among those he did not, suggested he’d come from some far away place to save them - he’d just returned home, in the end. And for Link, in a way, he had. 

He aged slowly, one of the Voe Ring’s lasting effects, which also left him younger looking and stronger than men his age, and he played with his monsters for a long time. When he grew too old they cared for him, and when he died, they mourned him.

 

They mourned for one of their own.

  
  


 

 

 

THE END

Period, end of sentence. 

Hope you enjoyed the series! Let me know what you thought of the ending...or endings -there's like 8 in here. 

  
  


Moving on to other games - maybe other stories. Loved BoTW and may go back to Twilight Princess HD soon too...

  
  
  



End file.
